Quand la fille de Voldy rentre a Poudlard!
by coconi00
Summary: Si seulement Phoebe Jedusor n'était pas obligée d'entrer à Poudlard, sous ordre de son père, qui veut soit disant, qu'elle se "sociabilise", la vie aurait pu être parfaite, non? Encore une flic pleine, d'aventure, d'amour, d'humour et j'en passe.
1. Ou comment Phoebe présente ca petite vie

Bienvenu(e) pour cette nouvelle aventure. Alors je republie la fic en entier, car j'ai modifié certaines choses, et j'ignore royalement où, et donc, je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai modifié a déjà été publié avant ou non. Bonne Lecture.

Note de bienvenue de la correctrice : Avant que quelqu'un n'assassine l'auteur parce qu'il y a des fautes, je vous préviens amicalement que, vu le nombre incalculable de fautes par chapitre (je sais, j'ai essayé de les compter et tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est un bon mal de tête), ayez pitié de moi et laissez-moi le privilège de laisser échapper quelques fautes d'orthographes. Sinon, je demande à l'auteure de vous poster un chapitre non corrigé ! Non mais ! Ou alors, même, si vous n'êtes pas content de mon travail, demandez donc à l'auteure si vous pouvez corriger un de ses chapitres ! (je vous garantie que vous allez, d'un coup, beaucoup moins rigoler et surtout apprécier mes versions corrigées)

Note de l'auteur : Sans commentaire, de toute façon je sais très bien que je suis une catastrophe alors... (ndc : on dit merci à qui, alors ? )... a toi bien sûr...

Chapitre I : Ou comment Phoebe présente sa petite vie…

Je m'appelle Phoebe Hélène Jedusor. Je suis née le 5 novembre 1980. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort. Mais je ne suis pas la seule. En effet, j'ai un frère, Matthew Gabriel Jedusor, né le 7 janvier 1980. Donc plus âgé que moi. Nous n'avons aucun souvenir de notre mère Hélène Jedusor. Elle a été tuée par l'Ordre du Phénix six mois après que je sois née. Notre père nous a toujours donnés son amour, ainsi que celui qu'il avait et qu'il a probablement toujours pour sa femme.

Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Lord Voldemort a un cœur ! Eh oui ! Il en a un. Mais il ne l'a plus jamais ouvert suite au décès de notre mère. Nous ne sommes plus que deux à avoir ce privilège. Et nous le lui rendons bien! Même si nous avons été séparés de lui durant trois ans pendant notre enfance. D'après ce que mon père nous a expliqués, lorsqu'il a voulu aller tuer les Potter, le sort de la mort aurait rebondi contre lui. Ensuite, Peter Pettigrow lui a redonné vie avec le sang d'un ennemi, les os de son père et le sang d'un serviteur.

Pendant ces trois ans, nous avons été élevés par Lucius Malefoy dans le plus grand secret. Personne ne devait savoir que Lucius Malefoy avait chez lui les deux enfants du terrible mage noir. Sinon, seul Salazar savait ce qu'ils auraient pu nous faire! Seuls Narcissa et Drago Malefoy savaient que nous étions là. Même si on ne les voyait quasiment jamais. Nous avons du étudier dur afin d'être prêts pour le jour où notre père reviendrait. Ce qui arriva trois ans plus tard.

A partir de son retour, qui resta pendant plusieurs années secret, il nous appris les rudiments de la magie noire, le combat magique, comme Moldu, les armes, la manipulation de l'esprit, l'Occlumencie, la légilimencie, les sortilèges, la métamorphose, les différentes formes de tortures, physique comme mentale, la stratégie, l'observation, l'analyse, toutes les petites choses qui allaient nous servir afin de reprendre les rênes après lui, enfin plus pour Matthew que pour moi!

Nous avons été entraînés très durement pour être ce que nous sommes : des tueurs. Sauf que personne ne le sait ou presque. Seulement notre père, Lucas, mon garde du corps et accessoirement vampire, et Stéphane, le garde du corps de mon frère, et accessoirement loup-garou. Avons-nous du mal à assassiner des gens alors que nous savons que c'est mal? Non, absolument pas. Pas que nous sommes cruels comme notre père, mais tout simplement parce que pour nous, les personnes que nous tuons, ne sont que des contrats. C'est pour cela que nous laissons une rose. Blanche pour ma part et rouge pour celle de mon frère sur les lieux de nos crimes. Pour honorer leurs vies.

Ce sont sous ces pseudonymes que nous sommes connus. La couleur a simplement été choisie en fonction de notre manière de tuer. Moi, je tue simplement et proprement. Tandis que mon frère, lui, fait durer le plaisir. Il torture aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et bien souvent il évite la manière magique. C'est pour cela qu'il a choisit une rose rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Notre père laisse sa marque des ténèbres dans le ciel, nous, nous laissons simplement une rose sur la scène de crime...

En tant que tueurs, nous avons plusieurs règles. La première est que quiconque nous voit meurt. Personne ne doit être laissée derrière nous en nous ayant vus. C'est la règle d'or. Nous partons toujours en mission à deux ou seul. Mais très rarement seul. Nos gardes du corps servent à faire le ménage derrière nous afin de ne laisser aucune traces sur nos identités. Ils nous servent aussi à surveiller les environs afin que nous ne tombions pas dans une embuscade. Ce sont eux que les gens contactent pour les missions. Après quoi, ils partent en observation et recueillent toutes les informations pour que nous puissions mener à bien notre mission. Ils nous protègent également dans le château des Mangemorts vengeurs qui nous prennent pour des enfants sans défense.

Pourquoi sans défense ? Pour une simple et unique raison : ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes parce que nous n'allons jamais sur les raids de notre père. Ils ont déjà vu Matthew à l'œuvre lorsqu'un inconscient m'avait draguée ouvertement lors d'une réception. Mon frère est très protecteur. Trop même. L'inconvénient d'être la petite dernière? Ou bien celle d'être la seule fille? Ou peut-être les deux... En tout cas, il ne supporte pas que quiconque soit près de moi. Et si une personne se fait trop entreprenante, elle disparaît mystérieusement. Oh, bien sûr, je ne suis pas bête au point de ne pas savoir que mon frère n'est pas impliqué et qu'il l'a tuée suite à de nombreuses tortures, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était...

Petit à petit Lucas s'est rajouté aux festivités de mon frère. Qui mieux que mon garde du corps qui à, soit dit en passant, ordre de me coller aux fesses à chaque fois que je sors du château, pour renseigner mon frère sur mes activités, et surtout sur les gens qui se sont trop approchés. Je ne peux pas avoir d'activité « privée ». Lucas, en tant que vampire, a son odorat qui est plus développé que la normale. Donc il sent les odeurs de garçons sur moi. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule relation « approfondie » avec un homme. Et franchement, si la soirée a été agréable, lorsque je suis rentrée cela le fut moins... Alors je me contente simplement de baisers et de caresses. Lorsque je rentre, j'arrive la plupart du temps à aller prendre une douche avant de croiser Lucas ou Stéphane. Et lorsque je les croise avant, ils ne disent rien. Je suppose qu'ils se contentent d'aller voir mon frère qui, lui, se charge du reste.  
Une fois, je me suis rebellée contre mon frère. Déjà qu'il était en colère que quelqu'un touche à sa « princesse »...Sachant cela, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. J'ai beau être une tueuse professionnelle, n'empêche que, face à mon frère, je me ratatine sur place. Pas qu'il soit plus fort que moi ou autre, je n'y peux rien. Devant lui, je ne suis plus qu'une enfant que l'on gronde. Mais bon, j'ai beau râler contre mon frère, j'en fais de même. J'ai horreur qu'une pimbêche lui tourne autour! C'est plus fort que moi. Ou je la fait fuir d'un simple regard noir, (j'en reçois de mon frère lorsqu'il s'en rend compte) ou je l'emmène plus loin avec une bouille d'ange pour lui « parler ». Après quoi, ce que je lui fais, je vous passe les détails!

Mon frère Matthew est très protecteur avec moi. C'est limite s'il ne joue pas au papa poule! Stéphane, le garde du corps de mon frère, est plus froid dans son attitude, plus réservé, plus distant avec les autres. Cependant, comme nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années, il est plus cordial, amical, détendu lorsque nous sommes tout les quatre. Il est également un peu possessif avec nous, nous considérant comme des membres de sa meute je suppose.

Lucas est plus chaleureux de part son charme vampirique. J'ai appris aux cours des années à ne pas le pousser trop loin. Etant un vampire, il ne se gêne pas pour se faire une victime sous le coup de la colère. Heureusement, il lui en faut beaucoup pour être en colère! Mais cela, ne m'a pas empêché quelques fois de passer sous ses crocs lorsque je le défie ou tout simplement lorsque je vois que son besoin de sang commence à se faire urgent. Cela ne fait pas réellement mal. Sauf lorsqu'il traverse la peau peut-être... Il a tout de même le pouvoir de donner la douleur ou le plaisir lorsqu'il mord quelqu'un. Personnellement, il ne m'a jamais réellement fait souffrir lors de ses morsures. Même lorsqu'il est en colère contre moi et perd le contrôle. Oh, bien sûr, lorsque je lui propose mon sang, c'est plutôt paradisiaque par rapport aux fois où il me surprend quand je le pousse à bout... Ce que j'évite désormais.

Malgré que nous soyons des tueurs professionnels demandés par les gens qui ont du fric à brader (des riches), nous sommes aussi de vrais farceurs. Si en mission nous sommes si sérieux, froids, distants, en dehors, nous sommes de vraies chipies ! Cela nous est déjà arrivé sans même nous en apercevoir, ou du moins, nous avons fait semblant de pas nous en apercevoir, de nous disputer amicalement, puis d'ouvrir la porte de la salle pleine de Mangemorts en réunion, et de faire comme-ci c'était normal, tout en nous approchant de notre père pour lui demander son avis. Inutile de préciser que quiconque osait interrompre une réunion se prenait doloris sur doloris.

Mon père ne nous a jamais frappés, sauf lorsque nous avions mis nos vies en danger. Là, on se prend la fessée du siècle ! Alors imaginez deux garnements vous interrompant dans votre réunion au travail en se disputant sur la couleur d'une robe, demander l'avis de leur père, sous les regards médusés des Mangemorts ? Mais le pire fut juste le commentaire de notre père : « La Rouge, maintenant puis-je continuer à travailler? ». Sur un ton ironique bien sûr. Mais quand même ! (ndc : d'un coup, j'ai beaucoup de mal à continuer de manger en imaginant le terrible Voldemort discuter sur la couleur d'une robe)

- Tu as une nouvelle mission, lui dit Stéphane, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

La suite au prochain numéro... à raison d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Vos idées sont les bienvenues naturellement. Actuellement, j'ai besoin de cadeau de noël pour Voldemort. Des idées ?


	2. Ou comment Phoebe embete son petit monde

Chapitre 2 : Ou comment Phoebe embête son petit monde…

- Enfin un peu d'action. Je commençais à penser que les gens n'avaient plus envie de commanditer des assassinats ! Dis-moi tout.  
- Ce sera en France. La femme d'un patron d'entreprise a découvert que son mari la trompait. Elle a fait appel à nos services afin d'éliminer le mari en question ainsi que la liste de toutes celles avec qui son mari a eu une aventure.  
- Pas très intelligente, la nana, si les services de l'ordre font le rapprochement entre tout les corps trouvés et qu'ils découvrent qu'on a tué le mari ainsi que toutes ses maîtresses, elle sera la suspecte numéro un! Coupa Phoebe  
- Ça, c'est son problème ! Elle nous paye pour tuer, après, si elle ne le fait pas intelligemment, ça la regarde!  
- Exact. Moldue ou Sorcière?  
- Moldue, répondit-il  
- Avons-nous la liste de ses aventures, à ce mari infidèle?  
- Non, elle nous paye cent milles euros pour tuer le mari, trouver la liste de ses maîtresses et les tuer également.  
- Cette histoire me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- C'est totalement différent. Ton frère ne paye personne pour aller malmener les hommes qui t'approche. Il s'en charge lui-même!  
- Crois-tu qu'un jour il arrêtera ? Demanda-t-elle lassée.  
- Et toi ?  
- Quoi, moi ? Demanda-t-elle, innocemment.  
- Arrêteras-tu un jour de menacer toutes ses aventures d'un soir ?  
- Je ne supporte pas qu'une pimbêche lui tourne autour! Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et puis ce n'est pas juste ! Lui a des aventures, alors que moi, je dois me contenter du strict minimum.  
- C'est pareil pour lui. Tu es intouchable. C'est un fait reconnu dans le monde entier. Il l'est également. Ceux qui sont assez audacieux pour franchir cet interdit le payent de leurs vies.  
- Revenons à notre mission, répondit-elle. Nous partirons ce soir. Tout devra être exécuté dans la nuit. Nous retrouvons cet homme, lui soutirons la liste par véritaserum, puis on se sépare pour exécuter la liste.  
- Vous devrez faire attention. Cet homme est patron d'une grosse entreprise. Il a des gardes du corps. Cinq, si nos informations sont exactes. Il commence ses journées au bureau vers quatorze heures et est de retour chez lui vers onze heures. On ne sait pas si ses aventures ont lieu sur son lieu de travail, s'il se rend chez ses maîtresses ou à l'hôtel.  
- A quelle heure les locaux sont vides d'employés ?  
- Ils finissent tous à dix-sept heures, mais il est possible que des employés finissent ce qu'ils sont en train de faire avant de partir. Mais tout le monde part avant dix-neuf heures.  
- Bien, nous attaquerons à vingt heures. Nous mettrons des sorts pour empêcher quiconque de sortir de l'entreprise une fois à l'intérieur. Mon frère s'occupera des gardes du corps. Moi, j'irai m'occuper de l'infidèle pour lui soutirer la liste. Mat est au courant? Demanda-t-elle  
- Pas encore, il dort.  
- Je me charge de le mettre au courant, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.  
- Je ne crois pas...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

D'habitude, c'était toujours son frère qui la tirait du sommeil. Sauf que là, monsieur avait passé une nuit blanche pour aller faire des folies de son corps. Alors, elle allait se faire une joie, non, un honneur, de le réveiller (ndc : un bon verre d'eau froide de bon matin... Très efficace ^^). Elle s'avança vers la chambre de son frère. Puis elle choisit un réveil fracassant. Elle mit un coup de pied dans la porte, ce qui fit un vacarme monstrueux, avant de se cacher derrière les murs. Elle entendit le juron de son frère puis vit un poignard, un sort et un oreiller traverser le couloir. Elle fut une fois de plus étonnée par son frère au réveil. Le poignard, ok, l'avada, ok mais la personne devrait déjà être en train d'agoniser! Mais à quoi servait l'oreiller, alors que la personne était sensée être morte ? (ndc : à amortir le bruit de chute du cadavre ? Nan, fallait l'envoyer avant alors ^^ Ou alors pour étouffer la victime si le poignard rate sa cible ? ^^) Elle reprit ses esprits au doux son de la voix de son frère.

- JEDUSOR, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Autant pour elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit son frère se jeter en bas du lit, elle courut le plus vite possible vers son père qui, à cette heure, était ou en réunion ou dans la bibliothèque. Elle courut donc le plus loin de son frère dans la salle de réunion. Elle entra en coup de vent dans la salle, ne fit pas attention à tout les regards que lui jetaient les Mangemorts et se précipita derrière le trône de son père.

- Que lui as-tu fait cette fois-ci? Lui demanda son père, lassé des gamineries de ses enfants.  
- Je l'ai juste réveillé. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat si tu veux mon avis! Répondit-elle, essoufflée.

Puis réagissant que, derrière son père, elle serait trop repérable, elle se mit devant un Mangemort, qui était dos à la porte. Seulement, avec son pyjama vert parmi les robes noires, elle était trop voyante. Elle ouvrit la cape du Mangemort et se colla à lui en refermant la cape du Mangemort sur sa tenue trop voyante.

- Pas que cette proximité me dérange mais je n'ai pas encore pour ambition de mourir moi. Pourriez-vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vous cacher de votre frère ? Lui murmura-t-il.  
- Vous êtes assurément l'un des plus grands. Pour mon frère, je vous protégerais, en attendant fermez-la et faite comme-ci de rien n'était.

Lord Voldemort regardait la scène, à la fois amusé et blasé. Les querelles entre ses enfants, il en voyait tous les jours. Mais le plus amusant était sans doute que Severus Rogue servait actuellement à sa fille de garde du corps. Sa porte explosa... comme d'habitude... (ndc : la pauvre porte)Son fils, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama, avança calmement vers son père, baguette à la main.

- Où est-elle? Demanda-t-il à son père.  
- Qui? Demanda-t-il, amusé.  
- Père, vous savez très bien que je parle de la personne qui me sert de sœur, qui bien qu'ayant une apparence d'ange, est une petite casse-pied, qui ne sert qu'à...  
- Je ne suis pas petite! Hurla Phoebe avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

Elle était extrêmement susceptible face à sa taille de microbe, comme aimait si chaleureusement lui rappeler son frère. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si petite que ça! Bon, elle arrivait rarement au-dessus des Mangemorts, mais, était-ce de sa faute s'ils étaient tous grands ? Elle n'était pas petite ! Elle faisait un mètre soixante-cinq. Mais bien sûr, face à son frère (un mètre soixante-quinze) et son père (un mètre quatre-vingt), il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle paraisse petite! Et tous les Mangemorts faisaient en moyenne un mètre soixante-dix. Ce n'est pas elle qui était petite, c'étaient les Mangemorts qui étaient trop grands ! Non, mais!

Lorsqu'elle vit Matthew se retourner avec un sourire victorieux vers elle qui se transforma en fureur noir quand il vit la proximité de cet idiot avec sa sœur. Elle sut qu'elle était tirée d'affaire, mais pas pour le pauvre Mangemort qui lui avait servit de cachette. Son frère vint vers eux, tira sa sœur fermement par le bras en la mettant derrière lui, et leva sa baguette vers le Mangemort qui avait osé toucher sa sœur!

Cependant, il n'eut jamais le temps de lancer un sort que sa si charmante sœur (ironique) lui arracha sa baguette des mains. Cela, ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de mettre un coup de poing au Mangemort avant de prendre sa sœur par la taille et de la tirer jusque dans sa chambre.

Severus était d'une humeur exécrable! (Pour changer...) Si c'est comme ça qu'elle le protégeait de son frère... Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le Lord.

- Elle t'a évité la mort, Severus.  
Voyant le regard septique de Severus, il s'expliqua.  
- Elle lui a retiré sa baguette. Il avait assurément l'avada sur le bout des lèvres. Au lieu de cela, tu as eu juste un coup de poing que tu soigneras avec deux potions. Et vu comment ils sont partis, ils vont s'engueuler jusqu'à ce que Phoebe obtienne la promesse de Matthew de ne pas te toucher. Au pire, tu auras juste des menaces de sa part... Bien, où en étions-nous...  
La réunion se poursuivit comme-ci de rien n'était...  
- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de le tuer? Demanda rageusement Matthew à sa sœur  
- Parce que tu allais le tuer? Non, tu allais le disséquer!  
- Et alors?  
- Il ne m'avait rien fait! C'est moi qui l'ait obligé à me cacher, et cela ne serait pas arrivé si monsieur était réveillé ! Mais non, au lieu de ça, monsieur a fait des folies de son corps toute la nuit et est incapable de se lever!  
- N'inverse pas les rôles, princesse! Pour ce qui est de ma nuit, de toute façon, la fille doit déjà être morte à l'heure qu'il est et ceci grâce à tes soins! Ensuite si tu m'avais réveillé avec un peu plus de douceur, on n'en serait pas là! Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller te cacher dans les jupons de ce satané Mangemort! Par conséquent, c'est dans mon droit de le tuer! Hurla-t-il, prêt à se rendre de nouveau dans la salle de réunion.  
- Oh, non ! Fit Phoebe tout en se mettant en travers de son chemin. Tu n'iras pas le tuer! C'est entièrement de ma faute, donc tu lui fiches la paix, et tu te prépares, nous avons une mission.  
- C'est pour cela que tu m'as si gentiment réveillé ?  
- Promets-moi que tu ne lui feras rien!  
- Où se passe la mission?  
- Matthew, s'il te plaît...  
- Pourquoi tu le protèges ?  
- Parce que! Il n'avait pas le choix! Je l'ai forcé ! Et puis je l'aime bien. Il réagit toujours bien à nos farces.  
- Si cela avait été dans mon cas, tu l'aurais tout de même tué !  
- Promets-moi...  
- Très bien! Céda-t-il. Mais je te préviens, un seul geste indécent de sa part et je le tue! Avec ou sans ton accord, c'est clair?  
Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas obtenir un meilleur arrangement.  
- Très bien, mais faut vraiment que le geste soit qualifié d'indécent, et pas une pure imagination de ta part, ok?  
- Nous sommes donc d'accord. Et maintenant, si tu m'informais de cette mission?  
- Elle se passe en France. Le patron d'une entreprise trompe sa femme, c'est elle qui a pris contact avec nous. Elle veut qu'on tue le mari et toutes ses maîtresses.  
- Avons-nous la liste?  
- Non, c'est à nous de la faire. Cents milles euros pour tuer le mari, trouver toutes ses maîtresses, et les exécuter.  
- Le prix, ce sera en fonction du nombre de maîtresses. Cinquante milles euros pour le mari et dix milles pour chaque maîtresse.  
- Ca me va. On part donc ce soir. Je te donnerais les détails lorsque nous arriverons à l'hôtel. Allons prévenir Père.  
- Allons-nous habiller d'abord. Les Mangemorts ont eu beaucoup trop de vues sur nous aujourd'hui.

Ils partirent prendre un bain pour Phoebe et une douche pour Matthew, se préparèrent, puis emballèrent leurs affaires dont ils auraient besoin pour la mission. Une fois prêts, ils allèrent de nouveau dans la salle de réception où se déroulait cette fois le rapport des jeunes Mangemorts. Donc, pas encore tout à fait habitués aux manières des enfants du maître. Ils entrèrent dans la salle sans plus de cérémonie et parlèrent avec leur père en fourchelangue pour être sûr de ne pas avoir d'oreilles indiscrètes qui écoutaient la conversation.

- Nous partons ce soir pour une mission, nous serons de retour normalement dans trois jours. Elle se déroule en France.  
- Bien, prenez vos précautions et ne nous faites pas surprendre. Bonne réussite.  
- Bien père. Prenez soin de vous.

Ils partirent enfin pour leur mission, valises et gardes du corps présents. A dix-neuf heures, ils devaient partir trouver l'entreprise, s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra et jeter quelques sorts repousse Moldu autour du bâtiment pour ne pas être interrompus par un quelconque employé qui aurait oublié Salazar savait quoi! (ndc : c'est vrai que ce serait dommage). Ils s'habillèrent avec leurs tenues habituelles.

Pour Phoebe, c'était un tailleur de femme, pantalon, chemise blanche, veste noire et bottes noires. Elle cacha ses armes. Deux poignards dans chacune de ses bottes, quatre shurikens dans chacun des talons, deux revolvers dans sa ceinture, des shurikens dans toutes les poches de sa veste, deux poignards dans ses manches ainsi que deux fioles de potions de veritaserum. Elle tressa ses longs cheveux noirs, puis enfonça dans la tresse des épingles au cas où elle perdrait toutes ses armes.  
Matthew était habillé d'un jean bleu clair, un tee-shirt à manches courtes sur mesure, une veste de costume et des baskets. Il cacha également ses armes. Sur son tee-shirt, il avait des épingles enfoncées dans les manches, deux revolvers à la ceinture, deux poignards attachés sur ses mollets, des shurikens partout dans le restant de ses poches, ainsi que deux fioles de potions de veritaserum.

Comme à chaque mission, Phoebe mit une chaîne autour de son cou de même que Matthew. Les deux chaînes étaient identiques. Elles représentaient deux roses entrelacées. Les chaînes étaient des portoloins de secours si jamais quelque chose devait mal se passer. Elles étaient conçues pour les ramener dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Matthew fit un baiser sur le front de Phoebe puis ils partirent en transplanant sur les lieux.

Ce bâtiment était ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Phoebe s'occupa de sécuriser le secteur pendant que Matthew s'occupait de visiter les alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de caméras ou de système d'alarme qu'ils seraient susceptibles de déclencher. Une fois fait, ils décidèrent d'entrer dans l'entreprise et comme il n'y avait personne à impressionner, ils entrèrent par la porte qu'ils déverrouillèrent d'un simple alohomora.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall. C'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans une usine. Ce n'était pas simplement des bâtiments avec des bureaux mais également une usine. Une usine de vêtements, si l'on en jugeait par les allées de cartons à moitié ouverts pour certain, où des vêtements dépassaient, qu'il était possible d'apercevoir malgré l'obscurité.

- Tu crois que je pourrais refaire ma garde-robe avant de partir? Chuchota-t-elle à son frère.  
Mais étant dans une usine déserte, ses mots raisonnèrent dans tout le bâtiment.  
- Tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer! Répondit-il, furieux.

Ils continuèrent à avancer parmi les allées de vêtements. Lorsqu'ils furent au bout d'une allée, ils furent encerclés par une trentaine d'hommes. Phoebe en fut surprise, mais cependant, une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle s'avança vers l'un des hommes et tendit une main en guise de présentation.

- Bonjour, nous sommes ici pour rencontrer Monsieur Kadiki, où pouvons-nous le trouver s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle dans un accent français.

L'homme la regarda septique.  
- Monsieur Kadiki ne nous a pas prévenus qu'il recevait de la visite. Veuillez attendre ici, nous allons le prévenir.  
Puis dix hommes partirent pour prévenir le-dit Kadiki.  
- Et maintenant que faisons-nous? Demanda Matthew en fourchelangue.  
- C'est le moment d'ensorceler nos shurikens.

Le seul problème c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas vingt étoiles à porter de main. Et contrôler les trajectoires de sept shurikens étaient assez difficile. Malgré tout, ils réussirent à planter chacun sept shurikens dans les cous de quatorze des hommes de garde. Aussitôt les bruits de chutes des corps retentirent. Matthew sortit ses revolvers et tira sur les derniers hommes restant. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers sa sœur, il constata qu'elle était tenue en joue par un revolver sur la tempe et son corps servait de protection à son geôlier.

- Vous savez que vous avez mal choisi votre proie? Demanda Matthew pour distraire l'homme.  
- Et pourquoi cela?  
- Elle a un sale caractère de cochon. De plus, c'est une peste. Elle a toujours une carte dans sa manche pour vous pourrir la vie ! Encore ce matin, je me suis fait réveiller de la manière la plus brutale que je connaisse, surtout après une longue nuit bien agitée.  
Phoebe mit à profit ce temps pour prendre son arme dans sa ceinture et tirer sur l'idiot, l'arme retournée contre son agresseur, ce qui lui valut un trou dans sa veste.  
- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas mes réveils? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse après être enfin débarrassée de tout les hommes.  
- Il nous reste encore du boulot. Fini de jouer, on y va franchement.

Ils rechargèrent leurs armes et prirent la direction que les hommes avaient pris avant. Phoebe avançait en guettant le moindre signe suspect et Matthew, lui, était dos à Phoebe et surveillait leurs arrières. Chaque homme qui se présentait devant eux était abattu. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de Monsieur Kadiki, qui était en charmante compagnie. Enfin était, après que Phoebe fit le coup du lapin aux deux pimbêches qui criaient au meurtre.

- Bien réglons cette affaire voulez-vous?  
- Que voulez-vous? De l'argent?  
- Oui, mais malheureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas vous qui allez nous le donner. Je m'appelle Phoebe, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de la rose blanche.

L'homme pâlit soudainement à ces mots. Ces mots avaient autant d'impact que si on annonçait la fin du monde. Ce qui était le cas, si on considérait que ces mots avaient pour seule conséquence la mort.

- Je vois que j'ai toute votre attention. Bien, nous avons été engager par votre femme suite à vos nombreuses infidélités.  
- Je vous offre le double de sa somme et vous allez la tuer en me laissant en vie, proposa-t-il aussitôt, sur un ton suppliant.  
- Un contrat est un contrat, nous en sommes désolés pour vous. Cependant, je ne prends pas le temps de vous expliquez tout cela pour rien.  
- Tiens.

Son frère lui tendit un verre d'eau avec le veritaserum.  
- Buvez, s'il vous plaît.  
- Vous allez m'empoisonner?  
- Sachez que si nous voulions juste vous tuer, vous seriez déjà mort. Mais comme vous pouvez encore servir, je vous prierais de boire ce verre avant que je vous tue!  
L'homme ne se fit pas prier et but le verre d'eau. Son regard se fit lointain et elle put commencer l'interrogatoire pendant que Matthew surveillait le secteur.  
- Bien, je veux les noms ainsi que les adresses de toutes les femmes avec qui vous avez couché.  
Phoebe fut stupéfaite de voir trente-trois nom. Par curiosité, elle lui demanda :  
- A quand remonte la première?  
- A dix-huit ans  
- Vous êtes marié depuis combien de temps?  
- Cinq ans.  
- OK, on recommence. Donnez-moi le nom et les adresses de toutes les personnes avec qui vous avez couché depuis que vous êtes avec votre femme.

Une heure après, il parvint à la liste de cinquante-sept noms. De trente-trois en dix-huit ans, elle passait à cinquante-sept noms en cinq ans. Il y avait un bug dans le système! C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas que des noms de femme, mais aussi d'homme. Puis elle se souvint que dans sa première question, elle avait demandé « les femmes », alors que dans la deuxième, elle avait dit « les personnes », ce qui expliquer la différence de chiffre. Elle était scotchée de sa découverte. Sur plusieurs personnes, il lui manquait l'adresse, mais ayant le nom et le prénom des personnes, elle pourrait facilement faire des recherches. Sans compter que peut-être des gens avaient déménagé entre temps.

Elle brisa le cou de l'homme et retrouva son frère. Ils firent un dernier tour de l'usine pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient laissé personne, revinrent dans le bureau et conjurèrent deux roses. Phoebe jeta sa rose blanche sur le corps de l'homme. Matthew jeta sa rose rouge sur le corps des hommes qu'il avait tué en premier dans la soirée. Après un dernier coup d'œil, ils transplanèrent près de leur hôtel.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, leurs gardes du corps les attendaient. Lorsque Phoebe vit Stéphane, elle se rua sur lui dans le but de le frapper. Son frère l'a retenue par la taille.

- Cinq gardes? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, ils étaient une trentaine! Espèce d'abruti...  
- Allez nous faire une recherche sur ses noms, dit Matthew en mettant une main sur la bouche de sa sœur pour la faire taire. Je veux savoir où ils habitent et quelles sont leurs situations familiales. Ensuite allez voir la femme et dites lui que cela fera cinq cent soixante-dix milles euros pour tous les tuer. Plus les cinquante milles de son mari, ce qui fait six cent vingt milles euros. Si elle nous paye pas tout de suite, elle meurt. Cria Matthew pour couvrir les hurlements de Phoebe.

Lucas s'approcha pour prendre la feuille des mains de Matthew. Il se fit griffer au passage. Il lui envoya un regard noir puis ils partirent sans demander leurs restes, loin de la furie. Phoebe se débattit des bras de son frère pour leurs courir après.

- Phoebe, arrête! Lui cria-t-il  
- Non ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée les réduire en bouillie ! Cinq gardes! Tu parles, ils étaient une trentaine! Ils auraient pu... « CLAC »

Phoebe venait de se prendre une claque par son frère. Ça faisait tellement d'années qu'elle en resta choquée. La claque en en elle-même était loin d'être douloureuse mais le geste l'avait choquée.

- Bien maintenant que tu es calmée, je vais prendre une douche puis me coucher, si tu le veux bien!

Il fit comme il l'avait annoncé. Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa douche une serviette à la taille, Phoebe était en train de ranger ses armes. Il se prit un regard noir puis celle-ci prit la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quinze minute plutard, habillée d'un bas de pyjama et d'un débardeur. Elle rejoignit son frère qui était déjà dans le lit à l'attendre. Elle se nicha contre lui puis ferma les yeux.

- Tu m'en veux ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Non... J'ai surtout été surprise. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça! J'ai plus dix ans! C'est clair?  
- Alors arrête de faire ta gosse pourrie gâtée qui se croit tout permis. C'est pas parce que nous sommes des tueurs qu'il faut abattre chaque personne qui nous contrarie ou qui se trompe. Nous ne sommes pas parfait et eux non plus. Tu aurais pu mourir si cet idiot n'avait pas attendu que je me retourne ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Princesse, et si je doit t'en mettre une à chaque fois pour que tu reviennes sur terre, alors je le ferais! Maintenant dors. Nous avons beaucoup de travail pour les jours à venir.

Bien que Phoebe n'était pas d'accord avec son frère, elle n'argumenta pas et se contenta de dormir. Lorsqu'il prenait ce ton dur avec elle, il n'y avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Il était très protecteur et n'aimait pas ses caprices. Même si, parfois, il s'en amusait quand c'était leur père qui en faisait les frais. Alors elle laissa tomber.

- Bonne nuit mon ange.  
- Bonne nuit princesse.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain midi que Phoebe se réveilla... seule. Lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, Phoebe ne se levait pas avant le milieu, voire, parfois, pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle avait remué dans le lit qu'elle s'était sentie seule. Elle s'inquiéta. Son frère savait que les lendemains de mission, elle détestait se réveiller sans lui, croyant toujours qu'il s'était fait prendre.

Elle fut cependant rassurée en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître son frère vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

- T'es réveillée, Princesse, constata-t-il voyant qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit une bise sur le front avant de retourner à ses valises et de s'habiller.

- Tu es déjà levé ? Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il est vrai qu'il était toujours debout avant elle. Mais pas aussi tôt.

- Oui, nous avons encore du travail. Au cas où ta petite cervelle de microbe (regard noir) aurait oublié, nous avons cinquante-sept personnes à tuer. Et tu ne devrais pas faire des regards noirs dès le matin princesse, c'est mauvais pour ton teint !  
- T'inquiète pas pour mon teint. Cependant, je crois que ta mémoire te fait défaut, mon ange, nous en avons tué déjà deux hier soir. Leurs noms faisaient partit des cinq derniers, mais n'étaient pas les derniers. Ce qui conclut donc que le mec n'avait pas que des aventures d'un soir, mais bel et bien de plusieurs soirs !  
- Tu m'impressionnes. Voilà trois minutes que tu as ouvert les yeux et tu as déjà parlé ! Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda-t-il, moqueur.  
- Se faire traiter de microbe à peine réveillée, ça aide! Grommella-t-elle avant de s'enfuir sous les couvertures.  
- Oh non, princesse ! Tu te lèves maintenant, dit-il en enlevant les couvertures du lit.  
- Matthew... supplia-t-elle en se roulant en boule pour garder la chaleur.  
- Non princesse, il est midi vingt. Lucas et Steph se pointent dans dix minutes pour nous donner les renseignements voulus. Inutile de te préciser que je ne veux pas de scène comme hier, c'est clair ?  
- Limpide, répondit-elle face au regard noir de Matthew.  
- Parfait, allez, file.  
- Mmm... Encore deux minutes.  
- Dépêche-toi avant que je te jette sous une douche froide!  
- Tu n'oserais pas? Demanda-t-elle, affolée.  
- Tu paries ?

Puis il s'avança près du lit. Phoebe sauta pour courir dans la salle de bain. C'est qu'il en était capable le bougre ! Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain habillée, Lucas et Steph étaient là. Elle lança un regard noir à Steph puis s'assit à côté de son frère.

- On vous écoute, déclara Matthew.  
- Pour faciliter les recherches, nous nous sommes séparés. Aucun nom de ma liste ne vous posera problème. Ce ne sont que des ouvriers pour la plupart et quelques unes sont des prostituées. Aucun garde. Certains ont une famille mais s'en plus. La femme nous a donnés l'argent. Les six cent vingt milles euros demandés. Elle insiste pour que chaque personne de cette liste soit exécutée, commença Stéphane.  
- Pour ceux de ma liste, seule une personne posera problème. C'est une femme qui traîne avec un gang. Elle est protégée. Et bien que ces personnes soient dangereuses, ce n'est rien comparé à vous. De plus, ce sont des Moldus. Ils ne disposent que d'armes moldues. Elle reste dans un bâtiment du quartier. L'appartement le plus haut. Si vous passez par les toits ou par la fenêtre, en balais par exemple, vous les surprendrez. Le temps que la garde arrive, vous aurez largement le temps de transplaner. Il vous faudra cependant abattre l'homme qui se trouve avec elle. Pour le reste de la liste, ce ne sont que de simples ouvriers ou prostituées. Ils seront simples et pourront tous être abattus avec un tir à distance ou un avada à distance, poursuivit Lucas.  
- Bien, nous ferons celle à risques en dernier. On va commencer aujourd'hui par les prostituées qui doivent probablement dormir à cette heure-là. Vers six heures, on commence les personnes ayant un travail. Ils devraient avoir fini et être sur la route du retour. A dix heures, ceux ayant une famille. En général, les gens avec famille sont couchés à cette heure-là. Vous en avez assez fait. Allez vous coucher. A ce soir.

Une fois leurs gardes du corps partit, ils s'habillèrent comme la veille. Sauf que cette fois, le costume de Phoebe était beige. Une fois prêt, Matthew regarda sa sœur.

- Pas de folie, pas d'écart. Reste discrète. Travaille à distance.  
- Je sais mon ange. Tu me répètes la même chose à chaque fois qu'on doit se séparer pour aller plus vite.  
- Soit prudente, ma Princesse, et si tu ne me reviens pas...  
- … En vie, tu me ressuscites pour me tuer toi-même, je sais aussi, coupa-t-elle, exaspérée.  
- Parfait! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. A ce soir, Princesse. Vers minuit, rendez-vous ici.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et ils partirent faire leurs missions. Ils avaient à peu près prévu dix minutes par personne. Phoebe ne rencontra aucun problème avec les prostituées. Elle dormaient toutes comme l'avait prévu Matthew. Cependant vers quatre heures, après quatre prostituées réveillées, elle décida de passer aux employés. Elle commença par ceux qui finissaient plus tôt, jusqu'à dix heures, où elle poursuivit par les familles. Ce qui était un peu plus compliqué puisqu'elle devait rentrer dans la propriété comme une voleuse pour ne pas se faire repérer.

On ne sait jamais. Elle devait tuer une personne et pas toute la famille, à moins que celle-ci la voyait. Donc, si elle arrivait en transplanant à côté de la personne à tuer, elle se réveillerait à cause du bruit du transplanage en hurlant et réveillerait toute la maison et peut-être même les voisins. Ce qui ferait trop de monde, ameuterait les policiers, et donc pour une mission discrète, elle devait rentrer dans la demeure de dehors et silencieusement pour ne réveiller personne.

Elle transplana dans une rue sombre. Elle se mit à la recherche du numéro trente-sept. Elle arriva devant une magnifique petite maison chaleureuse. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le manoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout était silencieux. Aucune lumière ne se voyait dans la propriété. Visiblement, elle se trouvait dans un quartier riche. Donc, dodo de bonne heure! Elle s'engouffra dans une propriété après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas observée. Elle avança dans l'ombre en approchant de la porte.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, après l'avoir déverrouillée d'un sort, qu'elle entendit des grognements à deux mètres d'elle. Elle se retourna tout doucement, sans mouvement brusque, vers la source. C'est là qu'elle vit un gros chien. Il devait faire au moins la moitié de sa taille. Elle qui était déjà complexée par sa taille, si le chien se couchait sur elle, on ne la verrait pas ! Plus par complexe que par peur, elle s'approcha tout doucement du chien, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans jamais détourner le regard.

- Ecoute-moi bien, le chien. C'est pas parce que tu es plus grand que moi que tu dois tout te permettre, c'est clair? Alors tu la fermes ta grande gueule, que je puisse effectuer ma mission, et ensuite promis, je vire de chez toi, compris ?

Elle n'obtient que des grognements en retour.

- De plus, dis-toi bien une chose, si tu me touches, mon frère va te bouffer, alors si tu ne veux pas finir en repas, couché !

Elle obtient toujours des grognements mais moins convainquant cette fois!

- J'ai dit, couché le chien! Siffla-t-elle

Cette fois, le chien se coucha puis se roula sur le dos les pattes en l'air, attendant visiblement des caresses. Elle s'approcha sa main du ventre de l'animal pour le caresser.

- Ben tu vois quand tu veux! Bon chien... Allez, j'ai une mission, moi. A la prochaine, le chien. Guettes les alentour pour moi, tu seras un ange.

Puis elle repartit finir sa mission afin de rentrer enfin chez elle. Elle ne rencontra aucun obstacle jusqu'à la chambre. Le couple était visiblement en train de dormir. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la femme pour lui faire le coup du lapin, le téléphone sonna. Faisant un bon de cinquante mètres, elle se jeta sous le lit afin de se cacher du couple qui s'était réveillé en sursaut. Heureusement pour elle, le couple était tourné à son opposé, donc ils ne l'avaient pas vue !

- Oui? Répondit la voix endormie du mari. Non, désolé, ce n'est pas ici.

Phoebe entendit le combiné être reposé.

- C'était qui? Demanda l'épouse  
- Un faux numéro.

Ils retournèrent à leur sommeil, sans autre forme de procès. Pendant ce temps, Phoebe était toujours en dessous du lit. Elle maudit de toutes ses forces la personne qui avait appelé. A cause d'elle, elle avait bien faillit se faire prendre! En plus maintenant, sa victime était réveillée et elle sous le lit, à attendre qu'ils se rendorment afin de sortir de là dessous. Et puis franchement, c'était une heure pour appeler les gens? C'était un manque de respect total! Elle était bien tentée de retrouver la personne qui avait appelé pour lui faire ravaler ses envies d'appeler à des heures pas possible!

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un ronflement distinct, ainsi qu'un souffle qui n'était pas très loin de faire la même chose, qu'elle put enfin envisager de sortir de sous le lit. Comme à chaque fois, elle fit le coup du lapin, mais étant passablement énervée, faillit lui arracher la tête, ce qui réveilla l'homme en sursaut. Il la fixa hébété. Ce fut ce temps qu'utilisa Phoebe pour sortir son arme, tuer l'époux et transplana avant que le coup de feu qu'elle avait tiré rameute le reste de la maison.

Elle transplana dans une rue à côté de l'hôtel puis rentra dans sa chambre, toujours de mauvaise humeur! D'abord le chien, ensuite le coup de fil et maintenant son ensemble était fichu à cause du sang qui avait giclé. Bref, la dernière mission avait été énervante. Elle rentra dans la chambre et alluma les lumières. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que son frère n'était pas encore rentré. Il n'aurait pas laissé les lumières éteintes. De plus, il l'attendait toujours avant de dormir pour savoir si cela c'était bien passé.

Elle regarda l'heure. Une heure trente du matin. Ils avaient convenu qu'à minuit, ils exécutaient leurs dernières missions et rentraient. Et si cela c'était mal passé ? S'il s'était fait attraper ? Elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Après tout, il était peut-être rentré, puis ne l'ayant pas vue, il était partit dans la chambre de Lucas et Stéphane ? Elle alla dans la salle de bain où elle prit une douche pour enlever les traces de sang sur les mains et le visage. Après, elle mit tranquillement son pyjama. Ce ne fut que vers deux heures qu'elle commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans celle des garçons.

- Matthew est là ?  
- Non, on ne l'a pas vu depuis ce matin, il n'est pas avec toi? Lui répondit Stéphane  
- Si je te le demande c'est qu'il n'est pas avec moi, non ?  
- Désolé. Vous aviez convenu de faire la dernière mission à quelle heure?  
- Minuit. Il devrait être rentré. Deux heures pour faire une mission. C'est louche, répondit-elle pas rassurer.  
- Et toi, tu es rentrée à quelle heure ? Demanda Lucas  
- Une heure trente.  
- Comment cela se fait-il?  
- J'ai eu le droit à un chien qui m'a coûtée cinq minutes. Ensuite quand j'allais agir, le téléphone a sonné, je me suis cachée sous le lit en attendant qu'ils se rendorment. J'ai bien attendu quarante-cinq minutes!  
- Il lui est peut-être arrivé un petit imprévu, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de rassurer Lucas.  
- Et s'il avait été grillé ? Si quelqu'un avait tout découvert ? Ça se trouve, on est en train de le torturer. Comment …

Ce fut un coup sur la porte qui l'interrompit. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce furent deux airs soulagés qui prirent place.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la chambre, je pensais que tu avais eu des ennuis, expliqua Matthew.  
- Je suis rentrée il y a un peu plus de trente minutes. J'ai pris ma douche et à deux heures ne te voyant toujours pas, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais être ici.  
- Non, j'ai été retardé. Un couple avait décidé de concrétiser leur amour. J'ai bien dût attendre une heure qu'ils se soient enfin satisfait mutuellement pour pouvoir agir! C'est quand la femme est allée prendre sa douche que j'ai enfin pu agir avant de partir vite fait.  
- Tu as assisté à leurs ébats pendant une heure? Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.  
- Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà commencé depuis quelques temps! Si je ne voulais pas les faire sursauter à ameuter tout le quartier avec leurs cris, je devais attendre qu'ils aient fini. Quoi que, leurs cris … naturels dirons-nous, avaient déjà dût renseigner tout le quartier de leurs activités! Et toi, pourquoi tu es rentrée si tard?  
- J'ai eu le droit à un chien et un coup de téléphone qui les a réveillés. Pour ne pas rameuter toute la maison, je devais attendre qu'ils se rendorment.  
- Comment t'as fait pour le chien ?  
- Je lui ai dit de la boucler et de se coucher s'il ne voulait pas servir de bouffe. Après trois reprises, il s'est enfin couché.  
- T'as eu de la chance. Allez, viens, on va se coucher, je suis fatigué. Combien te reste-t-il de personnes ?  
- Onze. Et toi?  
- Dix.  
- Il nous en reste vingt-et-un sur cinquante-sept. Demain, on finit les simples, et après-demain, on fait celle qui n'est pas facile à avoir. On reste deux jours de plus pour les apparences et on rentre.

Afin que la police ne soit pas sur leurs pistes, ils restaient un certain nombre de jours supplémentaires. Ils allaient se promener ou tout simplement se reposer.


	3. Ou comment Phoebe et la professionnalité

Chapitre 3 : Ou comment Phoebe et la professionnalisme font deux…

Ndc : bon, tout d'abord, il est utile de hurler sur l'auteur pour le retard car il est la faute de la correctrice. A ma plus grande honte d'ailleurs car c'est la première fois de ma vie que je rends un travail en retard. Bref, passons. Mais si l'envie vous prenait d'assassiner la correctrice parce qu'elle est en retard, rappelelz-vous que je ne peux plus corriger quoi que ce soit si vous m'assassinez... Sur ce, bonne lecture quand même ;)

Le lendemain, ils sortirent faire un tour dans la ville. C'était l'avantage des missions. Une fois leur travail fini, ils pouvaient visiter les environs. Ils avaient beaucoup voyagé. Découvert beaucoup de pays, de civilisations, de pouvoirs, de connaissances. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils faisaient les missions. Si au début, ils étaient désordonnés, aujourd'hui, ils étaient coordonnés. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, connaissaient les réactions de l'autre, leurs caractères. C'était cela qui faisait aujourd'hui leur réussite. Ils étaient souvent blessés par des balles perdues, des coups de couteaux, etc. Mais ils s'en sortaient toujours grâce aux réflexes de l'autre. Chacun savait ses limites ainsi que celles de l'autre. Et grâce à cela, ils étaient toujours en vie. Ils continuèrent à se promener en discutant de leur dernière action du soir.

- Alors, tu as une idée de comment nous allons faire?

- D'après ce que Lucas nous a dit, elle est bien protégée ! Donc, il va falloir être rapide et efficace! Nous arriverons par le toit en balais comme nous l'a suggéré notre cher Lucas. Dès que la vitre sera cassée, il faudra se dépêcher de rentrer dans l'appartement, de les chercher, de les tuer et partir vite fait. Si possible repartir par le même moyen. Evitons d'utiliser la magie lorsque nous sommes dans le monde des Moldus !

- Je sais. Pour éviter que les sorciers ne sachent que des tueurs assassinent aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans celui des sorciers. Ce qui évitera que le monde sorcier doive se mêler au monde moldu et donc diminuer les chances qu'un jour, le monde moldu découvre le monde sorcier et donc de repartir à l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières. Ça va, j'ai bien appris ma leçon, papa? Demanda-t-elle, ironique.

- Ne prends pas cela à la légère.

- Je ne prends pas cela à la légère, frangin, je t'informe juste qu'à chaque fois que nous devons être confrontés au monde moldu, tu me fais la leçon. Or, nous sommes presque toujours confrontés au monde moldu. Donc, je connais par cœur tes discours. Bon, il est presque l'heure. Et si nous allions manger, puis ensuite nous pourrions peut-être nous mettre au travail?

- Excellente suggestion! Allez viens, c'est moi qui régale.

- De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix! Dit-elle, hautaine alors que son frère levait les yeux au ciel.

- Et pourquoi cela ne serait-ce pas toi qui m'inviterais à manger? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Parce que je suis une fille. Alors en tant que gentleman, tu vas m'offrir un bon repas dans un luxueux restaurant dans cette luxueuse ville. Et puis franchement, tu me vois t'inviter? Toi, avec toutes les filles que tu invites, tu as l'habitude des belles phrases pour qu'elles ne puissent pas dire non! Moi, non, je me fais inviter.

- Justement, moi, c'est toujours les même phrases, or une fille, surtout toi, tu as dût avoir plein de propositions, non? Donc tu as dût en entendre des jolies phrases pour être invitée. Donc, tu sais tout des belles phrases !

- Et alors, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelque belles phrases que c'est à moi d'inviter! Ce sont aux garçons d'inviter les filles.

- Les choses changent, Princesse.

- Certes, mais pas cela. Peut-être que dans deux cents ans, cela se fera des deux côtés, mais, pour l'instant, c'est encore aux garçons d'inviter les filles!

- Et si je ne le fait pas? Demanda-t-il sachant très bien que sa sœur ne le lâcherait pas!

Quand elle avait une idée, c'était dur de faire autrement.

- Je ne mange pas.

- Donc, tu me dispenserais de ta personne si je ne t'invite pas?

- Exactement mon ange! Allez, invite-moi.

- Princesse ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'emmerdes !

- ….

- S'il n'y avait que cela pour te réduire au silence, je l'aurais dit depuis longtemps! Se moqua-t-il devant son air choqué.

- Tu...

- Je?

- Tu... T'as osé me dire cela?

- Exact, et?

- Et j'te boude! Non mais! T'as osé me dire que je t'emmerdais! A moi! Ta soeur! Espèce de...

- De?

- Pff, j'te cause plus!

Sur ce, Phoebe avança dans le premier restaurant qu'elle trouva, sans se soucier de savoir si son frère la suivait. Non mais! Il avait osé lui dire qu'elle l'emmerdait! Pff, les mecs, alors. Ils ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent. Un coup, c'est comme cela et un autre coup, c'est comme ci. Bref, elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle irait faire sa mission, et ensuite, retour manoir! Directement! Et il se débrouillerait pour récupérer leurs affaires et tout ramener au manoir. Elle n'allait certainement pas l'aider après ce qu'il venait de dire!

Matthew, de son côté, hallucinait. Sa sœur était susceptible des fois! C'était presque à faire peur! A croire qu'elle avait ses règles!... Bien qu'en y pensant sérieusement, on était bientôt la fin du mois, alors oui, elle devait les avoir! Si elle avait un sale caractère au naturel, ce n'était rien quand elle avait ses règles. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir les comportements de plusieurs de ses amies. Certaines, on ne voyait aucune différence, du début à la fin du mois, mais avec sa sœur, il allait jusqu'à prendre des pincettes lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle durant ces jours-là!

Bref, il continua de la suivre. Ils mangèrent puis partirent vers leur destination afin d'exécuter leur mission. Ils louèrent un balai sur le Bateau Fantôme, l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse en France. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel toujours en silence. Phoebe modifia son collier afin qu'en cas de danger leurs portoloins les emmènent directement au manoir. Matthew prévint Lucas et Stéphane de leur plan. Puis lorsque vint l'heure d'aller en mission, ils transplanèrent toujours dans le silence pour Phoebe qui, décidément, boudait réellement son frère!

Matthew, ayant l'habitude, ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça ! Ils arrivèrent directement sur le haut de l'immeuble qu'il était venu voir dans l'après midi. Matthew agrandit son balai qu'il avait rétrécît pour le transplanage. Phoebe ayant le vertige, monta devant lui en se cramponna bien à Matthew. Matthew s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Phoebe paniquer comme à chaque fois qu'elle était montée sur un balais. Cependant, il ne dit rien en rapport avec le vertige de sa sœur.

- Pas de zèle, princesse, l'avertit Matthew.

Phoebe ne répondit pas. Ils décollèrent pour voler vers la fenêtre de l'appartement où ils devaient pénétrer. Celle-ci était fermée par des rideaux. Un signe de tête de la part de Phoebe et ils entrèrent en fracassant la fenêtre, armes aux mains et prêts à s'en servir.

Cependant, malgré toutes leurs précautions, malgré de nombreuses révisions de leur plan, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur ce qu'ils y avaient en face d'eux. Visiblement, ils venaient d'interrompre une réunion avec à peu près une trentaine de personnes dans l'appartement. Pire encore, la trentaine de personnes pointaient leurs armes vers eux en même temps qu'eux aussi pointaient les leurs vers leurs cibles.

Les personnes eurent l'air totalement stupéfaites de voir deux personnes entrer en fracassant une fenêtre, et en plus en train de descendre d'un balai ! Comment ils avaient fait ça? Ils se croyaient en plein tournage d'un film quelconque. Mais malgré le choc, ils gardèrent tout de même leurs armes pointées sur les intrus.

Phoebe et Matthew ne savaient pas trop à quoi ressemblait leur cible! Sinon, ils auraient pu jouer sur l'effet de surprise, mais là, ils ne pouvaient pas. Bien qu'ils savaient très bien qu'ils devaient tuer la trentaine de personne. Ils ne laissaient jamais personne en vie alors que la personne en question les avait vus. Matthew eut une idée. Il ne savait pas si cela aller marcher mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

- Bonsoir, je suis la rose rouge et voici la rose blanche! Déclara-t-il, froidement, pas le moins du monde impressionné par les armes qui étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'eux!

A la fin de sa tirade, on observa que les armes adverses étaient à présent pointées vers Matthew, plutôt que vers Phoebe. Bon, il avait eu l'espoir que la peur de leurs noms allait en faire fuir quelques-uns, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il soit pointé de tout les côtés par des armes. Il n'était pas surpris ! Loin de là. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait la réputation d'être sanglant, pas sa sœur. En revanche, Phoebe n'avait pas l'air contente de la tournure des événements. Matthew jubila discrètement lorsqu'il s'en aperçut ! Ne venait-il pas de venir à la conclusion que sa sœur avait ses règles ? Or, avoir des armes pointées sur lui au lieu de sur elle, parce qu'il avait la réputation d'être plus dangereux que sa sœur, n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait rendre Phoebe heureuse.

Alors comme-ci de rien n'était, puisque son frère était plus dangereux qu'elle, Phoebe sortit ses étoiles des talons de ses bottes et les posa par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda une personne dans l'autre camp.

- Puisque vous avez plus peur de cette chose, dit-elle en désignant son frère, je vais le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, ainsi, je dépose mes armes à terre! Déclara-t-elle mi- ironique, mi en colère.

L'un des hommes s'avança et ramassa ses armes pour les mettre loin d'elle. Parfait, il était tombé en plein dedans. Leurs armes étaient considérées dans la plupart des gangs comme sacrées. Après tout, ils avaient tué pas mal de monde avec elles ! Ainsi, ses armes étaient en train de passer de mains en mains en face d'elle.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dût faire cela! S'exclama Matthew, faussement inquiet.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle est en zone rouge très cher, et elle vient de vous amener là où elle voulait que vous alliez, expliqua-t-il calmement en regardant ses ongles.

- En zone rouge? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Matthew le regarda comme-ci il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Cependant, il lui répondit tout de même.

- En clair, elle a ses règles. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis près de six heures parce que j'ai osé lui dire qu'elle m'emmerdait. Je vous laisse conclure ce qui vous attend.

- Ce qui nous attend?

- Vous croyez sincèrement qu'elle vous donnerait ses armes comme ça, sans rien dire? Je vais vous confier un secret. C'est une sorcière! Elle va tous vous détruire pour avoir « osé » la sous-estimer! Bref, vous êtes mal. Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on est craint pour rien! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une trentaine que cela change quoi que ce soit. Allez je vous laisse admirer ce qu'elle peut faire...enfin...pour celui qui restera en tout cas!

Ce fut exactement à la fin de ses paroles que les shurikens de Phoebe volèrent dans tout les coins, en touchant chaque gorge qu'ils croisèrent. Matthew, lui, restait calme et regardait simplement. Les autres étaient tellement surpris qu'il ne leur vint pas à l'esprit d'utiliser leurs armes contre eux.

C'est ce qu'il se passait à chaque fois. Ils étaient sous-estimés parce qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Donc, ils faisaient semblant de se rendre, face au sur-nombre, mais en fin de compte, leurs adversaires étaient tellement abasourdis lorsque Phoebe ensorcelait ses shurikens qu'ils en oubliaient qu'ils avaient des armes et qu'ils pouvaient tuer Phoebe et que les shurikens arrêteront de se balader pour trancher la gorge du premier venu! Bref, au bout de trente secondes, il ne restait plus personne dans l'appartement. Phoebe se retourna vers Matthew qui était toujours en train d'admirer ses ongles comme-ci de rien n'était.

- Je suppose que tu étais obligé de leur dire? Lui demanda-t-elle en colère.

- Leur dire quoi?

- A ton avis? Lui répondit-elle, ironique

- Que tu étais en zone rouge? Bien sûr que oui! Cela leur rajoute une frousse énorme alors que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, une fille qui est en zone rouge, seul son humeur change, pas ses capacités! ...Et leur réaction m'enchante à chaque fois! Répondit-il en souriant.

C'est vrai, les hommes avaient tendance à l'oublier! C'étaient leurs humeurs qui se modifiaient et non pas leurs capacités! Mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour le crier sur tout les toits! C'est alors qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil une arme prête à tirer sur Matthew. Elle se jeta sur Matthew en criant « attention ». Mais cela ne fut pas assez rapide. Phoebe se prit la balle dans le ventre, juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Matthew brandit un shuriken qui partit à toute vitesse sur le pauvre inconscient.

- Ouf, on a eu chaud! S'exclama-t-il.

Phoebe ne répondit rien. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait le ventre. Cela lui tirait de l'intérieur. Toutes ses sensations lui procuraient des sueurs froides. Elle s'était déjà pris des coups de poignards mais jamais encore des balles. Ca, c'était la spécialité de son frère. Et franchement, elle s'en serait bien passée. Elle sentait sa respiration être saccadée. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Cela brûlait. C'est lorsque Matthew se releva à la suite de Phoebe qui l'avait emporté dans son élan, qu'il se rendit compte que sa main était pleine de sang.

- Phoebe? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui? Lui répondit-elle, difficilement.

- Dis-moi que ce sang ne t'appartient pas.

- Ce sang ne m'appartient pas. Répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

- Phoebe! Cria-t-il.

- J'ai... j'ai mis le Portoloin sur le manoir... Vérifie que personne... Ne t'as entendu crier mon nom... fait le ménage... et rejoins-moi au manoir, dit-elle en reprenant beaucoup trop de fois sa respiration.

- Dépêche-toi, tu perds beaucoup de sang!

- Dis le... mot... de passe...

- « Je t'aime »siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Pendant que Matthew faisait le ménage, Phoebe arriva directement à son père... qui était en réunion visiblement. Elle eut un gémissement de douleur face à son atterrissage trop brutal.

- Phoebe! Cria-t-il en s'agenouillant face à sa fille.

- Hey, Papa. Tenta-t-elle. Comment tu vas?

- C'est plutôt à moi de demander cela, non? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- On va dire que j'ai eu un moment d'inattention.

Il ne fallait peut-être mieux ne pas dire à son père qu'elle avait sauté devant Matthew pour se mettre dans la trajectoire de la balle pour l'éviter à son frère. Elle avait espéré avoir le temps de pouvoir mettre Matthew et elle par terre avant d'abattre l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus mais visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas eu. Dans un sens, valait mieux que ce soit elle qui avait reçu la balle plutôt que Matthew. Lui l'aurait eu pas loin des testicules.

- Severus! Hurla Voldemort.

- Oui maître ? répondit le-dit Severus en sortant des rangs de la réunion.

- Soigne-la!

- Non, dit Phoebe

- Pardon? Demandèrent Voldemort et Severus d'une même voix.

- Il ne peut pas me soigner.

- Et pourquoi cela? Demanda son père.

Severus se posait la même question. Il était tout à fait capable de soigner la demoiselle. Il était furieux qu'on remette ses capacités en doute! Il n'était pas maître des potions pour rien. Non mais! Elle était qui pour remettre ses capacités en doute ?... Ah, oui. Elle était la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Et surtout une excellente combattante de ce qu'on en savait, et de ce qu'on avait vu des bagarres fréquentes avec son frère.

- Parce que …c'est Severus!

- Hein? Demanda très intelligiblement son père.

Phoebe enleva sa veste, déchira sa chemise, et la pressa sur sa blessure afin que le sang arrête de couler. Elle devait se faire soigner et vite! Elle expliqua à son père pourquoi quiconque pouvait la soigner mais pas Severus.

- Mat va le tuer s'il me touche ... Il ne devrait plus tarder... On avait fini ce que nous avions à faire... Il ne restait plus qu'à regarder ...Et être sûr de ne rien avoir laissé... Puis on revenait dans deux jours... Mais à cause de cette blessure... Je suis revenue avant la fin... Et tu connais ton fils... il va revenir dès que c'est fini pour voir comment je vais... Alors pas Severus... que ce soit pour me soigner ou pas, cela ne changera rien pour lui, prononça-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Je m'occupe de ton frère! Assura Voldemort.

- Il l'aura dans un couloir... sans aucun témoin! Tu le connais.

Severus se sentait assez nerveux. Miss Jedusor refusait de se faire soigner par lui uniquement parce que son frère allait le tuer s'il la touchait. Il trouva bizarre que de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient s'inquiéter pour lui, ce soit elle qui le fasse. Cependant, si personne ne la soignait très bientôt, elle allait se vider de son sang! Une idée germa chez Severus.

- Maître?

- Oui?

- Puisque je ne peux pas soigner votre fille. Peut-être que je pourrais superviser? Demanda-t-il très vite.

- Explique-toi.

- Votre fille refuse que je la soigne. Drago Malefoy, étant l'un des meilleurs élèves de tout Poudlard, pourrait la soigner et moi je lui dirai quoi faire de loin.

Voldemort resta pensif pendant un bon moment. Drago Malefoy était connu pour être un coureur de jupon. Comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte. Il n'était pas réellement sûr de vouloir remettre sa fille entre ses mains. Si ce n'était pas Matthew qui le tuait, ce serait lui probablement! Cependant, il n'eut réellement pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa fille prit la parole.

- Ca me va... J'espère qu'il est aussi bon que vous le prétendez! Dit-elle dans une grimace de douleur.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Trouve et ramène Malefoy junior!

Severus parti au pas de course au manoir Malefoy.

- Narcissa? Cria-t-il, à peine arrivé.

Narcissa Malefoy arriva bien vite, toujours dans sa noblesse d'antan. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Severus la mit au courant. Il ne lui donna pas les détails. Juste que Drago était demandé le plus vite possible auprès du maître pour soigner sa fille. Drago voulut se dépêcher de se préparer pour apparaître avec une tenue convenable face au maître mais Severus lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas passer au doloris. Tu es très bien comme cela!

Ils prirent la cheminée et se dépêchèrent de gagner l'infirmerie. Cela faisait bien quinze minutes que Severus était partit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. Leur maître n'était pas content de leur retard! Alors qu'il allait le leur faire savoir à sa manière, Phoebe, toujours assise en soutien-gorge avec sa chemise pressée contre sa blessure, lui arracha sa baguette des mains.

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils me soignent... si tu les mets à terre alors qu'ils n'ont encore rien fait! Siffla-t-elle durement.

Elle maintient le regard noir de son père sous les regards gênés de Drago et Severus. Seulement voilà, son père était Voldemort. Une chose que son père ne supportait pas était de perdre la face devant quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants. Surtout si c'était en face de ses fidèles. Alors pour faire bonne figure, sachant que c'était important pour son père, elle lui tendit la baguette, baissa le regard et dit en même temps:

- Puis-je me faire soigner maintenant?

Elle rencontra de nouveau son regard qui n'était plus hostile désormais. Il récupéra sa baguette et sortit. En ajoutant bien sûr :

- Si elle a une seule cicatrice, vous êtes morts !

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

- Tiens!... C'est marrant comme vous respirez beaucoup mieux tous les deux ...depuis qu'il a fermé cette porte, se moqua-t-elle, difficilement

- Ce qui n'est point votre cas! Rétorqua Drago.

- Drago! Le reprit Severus.

Après tout, il s'adressait à la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas besoin de précipiter leurs morts à cause d'une mauvaise réflexion!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je ne suis pas mon père... Alors que dois-je faire?

Severus se mit le plus loin possible mais resta tout de même assez près afin de pouvoir observer et donner les instructions à Drago. Il apporta une bassine d'eau chaude avec une serviette propre.

- Vous vous couchez sur le lit. Drago, commence par nettoyer sa blessure afin de voir l'étendue.

Drago s'exécuta. Il lui prit la chemise des mains puis commença à nettoyer sa blessure. Par contre beaucoup de sang était présent sur le soutien-gorge. Il voulait lui demander de l'enlever. Seulement il avait l'habitude de les enlever lui même et pas de demander. Mais bon, soigner la fille du Maître n'était pas chose courante non plus. Il ne voulait pas que sa demande soit mal interprétée. Il se tourna désespérément vers Severus afin qu'il l'aide.

Lorsqu'il Severus parvint enfin à voir le dilemme de Drago, il lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Alors, Drago, on a du mal à demander à une demoiselle d'enlever un sous-vêtement? D'après les rumeurs qui courent à Poudlard, tu n'as jamais eu un tel souci., dit-il, sarcastique.

- En effet, mais, d'habitude, je n'ai pas à le leur demander et, de plus, elles ne sont pas blessées ! Rétorqua-t-il, blessé dans sa fierté. Pourriez-vous enlever votre soutien-gorge afin que je puisse continuer de nettoyer la blessure? Continua-t-il à l'intention de Phoebe en rougissant légèrement.

- Je crains que tu vas devoir le faire ...toi-même.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdit, en rougissant de plus belle.

- J'ai quelques ...difficultés à mettre mes bras dans mon dos... dûes à la blessure.

Drago se traita intérieurement de tous les noms. De plus, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il lui souleva doucement le haut du corps afin de parvenir à sa tache. Une fois fait, il la redéposa doucement sur le lit.

- Miss Jedusor, pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment vous vous êtes fait cette blessure? Elle est dûe à quoi? Demanda Severus

- C'est une balle.

- Et comment l'avez-vous eu logée dans votre corps?

- Je me demandais ce que cela ferait... alors j'ai essayé ! Rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

- Il va falloir la sortir, déclara Severus

- Vous avez encore beaucoup des remarques stupides comme ça? Claqua-t-elle de plus en plus difficilement.

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle avait cette balle dans le corps. C'est quand ils voulaient pour l'enlever et cicatriser la plaie ! Elle n'en pouvait plus. A force de bouger comme ça, elle avait beau retenir ses cris, il n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait plus qu'envie de les pousser !

La porte claqua fortement contre le pauvre mur. Inutile de présenter le nouveau venu. Matthew avait visiblement fini la mission. Il jeta un regard noir à Severus, qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais encore plus à Drago qui touchait la poitrine de SA sœur.

- TOI ! Hurla-t-il

- Rogue… Supplia Phoebe, doucement.

Celui-ci comprit le problème et alla chercher le maître pour contrôler son fils.

- Qu'est-ce que tes sales pattes font sur le corps de ma sœur ?! Cria-t-il à Drago qui, pour le coup, était totalement pétrifié.

- Je la soigne, répondit-il en reprenant contenance.

- Matthew... Prononça Phoebe à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

- Tu la soignes en lui tripotant les seins! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te croire!

Matthew s'approcha de Drago ayant en tête de l'étrangler. Alors qu'il allait mettre la main sur Drago devant une Phoebe impuissante, c'est un doloris qui retentit du côté de la porte. Une grimace de douleur encore pire que celles de Phoebe apparut sur le visage de Matthew. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci tomba à genoux au bout d'un certain temps que Voldemort cessa le sort.

- Ta sœur est en train de se faire soigner à cause de ton incompétence à la protéger ! Hurla-t-il furieux après son fils. Tu étais censé protéger ses arrières! Tu vas prendre une potion contre la douleur et, ensuite, tu montes dans ta chambre ! Je t'interdis d'en sortir sous aucun prétexte! S'il y a une urgence, tu m'envoies un elfe de maison. Et ne t'avises pas de toucher à un seul de mes fidèles! Est-ce que c'est clair, Matthew? Demanda-t-il, froidement.

Matthew n'était pas fou pour aller à l'encontre de la volonté de son père. Surtout s'il était aussi furieux contre lui. Il se résigna donc à ne pas être aux côtés de sa sœur. Son père avait raison. Il aurait dû la protéger. Au lieu de cela, elle était clouée au lit, aussi pâle que la mort.

- Limpide! Répondit-il aussi froidement.

Puis, il partit dans sa chambre. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il aurait dû se prendre la balle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se prendre la balle pour lui. Il se rendit compte que malgré que sa sœur lui faisait la tête, elle n'avait pas hésité à se prendre une balle pour lui. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Tout comme il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie! Mais, visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas les mots « pas de zèle princesse » C'était pourtant bien ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de décoller du toit!

Et maintenant, il allait devoir se résigner à soudoyer les elfes de maison pour avoir des informations sur l'état de sa sœur. Car s'il sortait, il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son père. Il n'était pas encore suicidaire aux dernières nouvelles !

A l'infirmerie, Matthew venait de sortir en colère.

- Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort, papa... ce n'est pas de sa faute! Lui reprocha-t-elle, doucement.

- Pour l'instant, c'est le cadet de mes soucis! Quand à toi, soigne-toi. Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles. Tu seras tranquille maintenant avec ton frère. Messieurs, au travail !

Puis il repartit... Cependant, il fit vite demi-tour lorsqu'un hurlement à faire trembler le manoir retentit. Il connaissait sa fille. Si elle criait de douleur, c'était vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, sa fille était inerte sur le lit !

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Hurla-t-il, prêt à tuer n'importe lequel des deux.

- Elle s'est évanouie. Elle n'a pas supporté la douleur.

- La douleur ? Pourtant, à moi, il me semblait qu'elle l'a supportée bien jusque-là ! Alors ?

- On devait lui retirer la balle qu'elle avait dans le ventre... et elle n'a pas supporté la douleur.

- Avez-vous au moins pensé à lui administrer une potion anti-douleur? Demanda-t-il, mine de rien

Le silence était très éloquent... vraiment très éloquent... dangereux aussi?... Voldemort était en train d'hésiter. Que dirait sa fille lorsqu'elle saurait qu'il avait tué ses infirmiers? Alors qu'il était en pleine question existentielle, une idée germa. Il ordonna qu'on la soigne vite et partit dans la chambre de son fils. Lorsqu'il y entra, son fils se mit à lui poser mille questions sur l'état de sa sœur, ainsi que sur le cri qui s'était répercuté à travers tout le manoir.

- Matthew, une question à la fois ! Oui, ta sœur va bien pour le peu que j'en sache! Et oui, c'était un cri de douleur. Se faire retirer une balle n'est pas simple! Et cela entraîne généralement des douleurs. Ce qui explique le cri que tu a entendu! Expliqua-t-il, sarcastiquement.

- Papa, je ne suis pas stupide, aussi bien moi que Phoebe avons une résistance à la douleur assez élevée ! Or, de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais entendu Phoebe crier de douleur! Et pourtant, on a eu des missions qui étaient dures ! Alors?

Voldemort était partagé entre l'idée d'être fier de son fils, qui était loin d'être stupide, et la colère que son fils ne se tienne pas simplement aux explications données !

- Ces imbéciles ont oublié de lui donner une potion anti-douleur avant de retirer la balle, donna-t-il comme explication.

Il arrêta son fils avant qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre et aille commettre un meurtre. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien !

- J'ai besoin de toi! Mais avant il faut que tu me promettes de laisser tes instincts protecteurs au placard!

- Mais... C'est ma sœur! Je ne peux pas...

- Écoute Matthew, je ne peux pas rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Phoebe. Sans compter que ma présence les effrayerait plus que de raison! J'ai besoin que tu restes près d'eux mais que tu ne les touches pas! Je les veux encore en vie et en pleine santé sans aucune égratignure. Tu ne leur portes aucun coups. Ni physique, ni magique, ni mentale! C'est clair, Matthew? Tu ne fais que surveiller qu'ils soignent ta sœur comme il le faut.

- Mais, père...

- Non Matthew. Sa blessure se trouve en dessous de sa poitrine. Ce qui signifie que peu importe la personne qui la soigne, elle serait obligée de la toucher! Que se soit toi, moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre, il sera obligé de la toucher à des endroits intimes. Que tu protèges Phoebe est tout à ton honneur. Que tu ne laisses personne s'en approcher de trop près, je trouve cela bien... Ne lui dit jamais que j'ai dit ça ! Elle me tuerait. Mais Phoebe reste ta sœur! Et uniquement ta sœur... Tôt ou tard, elle rencontrera un homme qu'elle aimera et ce n'est pas pour autant que tu la perdras! Elle restera toujours ta sœur mais laisse la vivre sa vie et protège-là mais de loin! Si tu continues de la coller comme cela, tu va finir par la perdre! Je te laisse quitter ta chambre et aller à ses côtés qu'à la condition que tu ne leur fasses pas peur et que tu contrôles ce qu'il se passe. Je ne vous ai pas payés des études de médicomagie pour rien!

- Aucun des cours que nous t'avons demandé n'ont servit à rien. Nous nous servons de toutes les disciplines que nous t'avons demandé d'apprendre.

- Je suis fier de ce que vous êtes devenus. Bien que je n'approuve pas totalement vos missions, vous utilisez tout votre esprit pour parvenir à vos fins. Vous êtes très intelligents et vous arrivez toujours à suivre vos plans.

- Père, serait-ce un soupçon de sentimentalisme que je perçois dans votre voix? Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- On verra qui rira le dernier quand tu auras des enfants, Matthew.

- Si ma sœur me laisse un jour connaître plus que des histoires d'un soir! Rétorqua-t-il, calmement.

- Tu sais dans ce cas ce qu'elle ressent lorsque toi tu ne te contentes pas de les faire fuir! Répondit son père avec sarcasme.

- Ah, bon? Et que fais-je? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Matthew, tu es pire que ta sœur lorsqu'elle est en zone rouge! De plus, depuis que tu as dix ans, je ne crois plus à tes airs de sainte-nitouche! Alors, tu vas retrouver ta sœur ou tu restes dans ta chambre?

- Je vais retrouver ma sœur... Ah, au fait, elle est en zone rouge!

- Salazard nous préserve! Pria Voldemort en poussant un soupir de lassitude tout en retournant à ses occupations.

Cette prière fit rire Matthew. Son père était celui qui faisait le plus les frais des humeurs de Phoebe. Certes, pas autant que certains Mangemorts mais quand même! Matthew se résolut donc à ne rien faire aux infirmiers désignés de Phoebe. Sa santé était plus importante que tout pour lui. Alors il descendit à l'infirmerie. Sa présence jeta un grand froid dans l'infirmerie. Il ne dit rien et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit où Drago travaillait sur la blessure de sa sœur tout en ouvrant un livre qu'il avait au préalable apporté.

Drago était en train d'appliquer un baume sur la blessure afin de la refermer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à penser la plaie et il avait enfin fini. La balle n'avait fait aucun dégât. Heureusement d'ailleurs! Il lui avait fait boire quelques potions pour faire cicatriser l'entaille. Le maître avait dit aucune cicatrice! C'est à cela que servait le baume qu'il venait de finir d'appliquer. La fille du maître restait désespérément inconsciente. Et, mine de rien, il commençait à paniquer avec le fils du maître qui surveillait chacun de ses mouvements. Il était temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Matthew, de son côté, était partagé entre deux idées. D'un côté, il n'avait pas envie que sa sœur ouvre les yeux de si tôt! Il ignorait dans quel état d'esprit elle était. Il n'avait pas envie de subir ses foudres pour ne pas avoir fait attention. Lui en voulait-elle de s'être pris une balle à cause de lui? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait dit à leur père! Mais comme il était encore en vie, il supposait qu'elle n'avait rien dit de péjoratif sur lui. Son père l'avait juste disputé parce qu'elle était blessée. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent!

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure que sa sœur ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours pâle, mais on voyait qu'elle commençait à aller mieux. Il jeta un sort qui fit apparaître son taux sanguin. Il était bien en dessous de la moyenne.

- Sa température corporelle est à combien? Demanda Severus

- Trente-sept neuf. Il faut lui faire baisser la température. Comment te sens-tu, Princesse?

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus, je suppose, répondit-elle à moitié dans la lune.

- Au moins, tu as toujours ta répartie ! Répondit-il en rigolant.

- Alors dans quel état je suis? Demanda-t-elle en se essayant de se redresser.

- Vous ne devez pas vous asseoir! Déclara Drago en appuyant sur ses épaules pour la recoucher.

- Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit? Demanda-t-elle en forçant, ce qui lui fit mal.

Drago se fit taper sur les mains par Matthew. Il connaissait Phoebe. Elle était un esprit de contradiction. Donc, elle faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui disait! Sauf si son père ou son frère le lui ordonnaient.

- Phoebe, tu restes allongée !

- Mais je me sens bien! Je peux m'asseoir! Riposta-t-elle.

- Pas pour le moment. Ta blessure n'est pas refermée ! Pas de folie avant une semaine au moins! Et tu restes allongée jusqu'à demain soir ou plutôt vu l'heure qu'il est, jusqu'à ce soir.

- Matthew, s'il te plaît, pas consignée au lit ! Je ne vais pas survivre moi, lui répondit-elle avec ses yeux de chat perdu.

- Non princesse, tu restes au lit. Je vais t'aider pour te laver mais, après, tu retournes au lit!

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Père a demandé à me voir. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te relever pendant mon absence! Est-ce que j'ai été clair?

- Et plus encore, j'ai rien fait et je suis clouée au lit! Bouda-t-elle

- On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, je t'emmène au bain. On doit mouiller le moins possible les pansements.

- De toute façon, ils sont à refaire mais il vaudrait mieux éviter de mouiller la blessure qui n'est pas encore refermée car, avec le savon, elle va déguster ! Dit Drago.

Matthew porta Phoebe faire sa toilette. Celle-ci n'était pas très contente de se faire porter mais elle ne dit rien face au regard noir de Matthew. Elle se laissa faire du début à la fin. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de question de pudeur. De toute façon, cela aurait été impossible. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre scrutait attentivement le corps de l'autre à chaque fin de mission pour voir si l'autre était blessé et qu'il ne l'aurait pas dit. Ce qui ne fut jamais le cas.

Lors des missions, ils se soignaient toujours mutuellement. Jamais Matthew, ni même Phoebe, n'auraient accepté que quelqu'un les touche ou touche l'autre. Sauf pour les blessures graves comme c'était le cas actuellement. En général, Lucas léchait les plaies sanguinolentes. De par sa condition de vampire, sa salive permettait aux blessures de cicatriser assez rapidement. De plus, cela lui permettait de ne pas perdre le contrôle sur son vampire a la vue du sang.

- Dois-je te faire boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve ou tu resteras bien sagement au lit et tu dormiras quand je reviendrais ? Demanda Matthew, une fois qu'elle était propre et dans le lit prête à dormir.

Phoebe poussa un soupir de lassitude. Elle n'était pas fatiguée et elle aimerait bien regagner sa chambre! Mais visiblement pas avant demain soir. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Trop d'émotions pour le faire. Cependant, elle promit à son frère d'être toujours là à son retour.

Matthew partit prendre sa douche et retrouva son père dans ses appartements.

- Alors, papa, que me voulais-tu? Demanda Matthew une fois qu'il eut pris place en face de son père.

- J'aurai besoin de vous.

- On ne prend pas part à tes affaires tout comme tu ne prends pas part aux nôtres, dit-il doucement

- Je sais Matthew. Je ne te demande pas de te battre pour moi. Tu n'es pas un Mangemort! Et je refuse que vous le deveniez. Mais ta sœur et toi avaient besoin de vous sociabiliser un petit peu. Personne ne vous approche si ce n'est Stéphane et Lucas. Et j'ai besoin d'espion fiable à Poudlard et Durmstrang. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous y allez. Toi à Durmstrang et Phoebe à Poudlard.

- Tu sais que nous sommes inséparables, papa, j'ignore si Phoebe acceptera d'aller à Poudlard seule. Et je ne suis pas sûr non plus de la laisser seule au milieu de bêtes assoiffées de sexe!

- Vous ne serez pas seuls. Vos gardes du corps seront avec vous. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache aussi vite vos capacités. Lucas partira avec Phoebe et Stéphane avec toi. Lucas a ses avantages de vampires. Il sera bien suffisant pour défendre Phoebe des bêtes assoiffées de sexe, comme tu le dis si bien!

-Pourquoi moi à Durmstrang et pas Phoebe ?

- Tu connais parfaitement le caractère de ta sœur, Matthew. Durmstrang enseigne la magie noire et Phoebe ne se gênera sûrement pas pour faire ses caprices. Or, à Poudlard, l'ambiance est... plus calme, dirons-nous.

- Prie pour qu'elle ne fasse pas sauter les cachots! Rigola-t-il avec son père

- Acceptes-tu?

- Cela me va. Mais si nous avons des missions, nous nous absenterons de l'école pour les effectuer. Nous ne serons pas repérés parce que nos missions ont lieux dans les quatre coins du monde. Et à moins d'éliminer un ministre, cela ne fera jamais la une de notre pays. Maintenant reste à savoir si Phoebe va accepter.

- Je te charge de la convaincre.

- Mouais, tu veux dire que tu me charges de la forcer plutôt! Rigola-t-il

- J'ai horreur d'avoir à faire à elle quand j'ai un service à lui demander! Se justifia-t-il avec un sourire complice. Elle en fait toujours beaucoup trop.

- On part quand? Reprit Matthew

- Dans une semaine et trois jours.

- Je lui annoncerais dans deux jours. Je ne veux pas qu'elle force sur sa blessure. Or, dès qu'elle va l'apprendre, elle va foncer te voir. Évite d'avoir des réunions dans deux jours, lui dit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

Lorsque Matthew retourna près de sa sœur, il fut surprit de découvrir des liens aux poignets et aux chevilles qui la retenaient contre le lit. Et naturellement Phoebe fusillait du regard Severus Rogue.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il

- Il semblerait que votre sœur ait l'habitude de dormir dans une position compromettante pour sa blessure. Si elle dort en position du fœtus comme elle était partie pour le faire, la plaie va se refermer dans cette position, et demain lorsqu'elle va s'étirer, la croûte qui se sera formée va se fissurer et donc se rouvrir. Si elle ne se referme pas convenablement dès le départ, elle va garder une cicatrice. Et ce, malgré le baume que Drago lui a mis.

- Je vois.

Puis il rajouta vers sa sœur en fourchelangue pour n'être compris que par elle :

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas enlevé les liens? Tu excelles en magie sans baguette!

- Papa ne veut pas qu'on montre qu'on sache le faire. Et comme ça, tu vois ce qu'ils m'ont fait alors que je suis restée bien sagement dans le lit et allongée en plus! Ainsi, tu as une bonne raison de les tuer!

- Bien essayé! Répondit-il en se moquant ouvertement de sa sœur. Mais je ne les tuerais pas.

Il défit les liens, porta sa sœur, s'assit sur le lit et installa sa soeur entre ses jambes, de manière à ce qu'elle reste le plus allongée possible.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir moitié allongé, moitié assis? Lui dit-elle

- Tu t'es bien pris une balle à ma place. D'ailleurs, faudra qu'on en discute sérieusement! Donc oui, je vais dormir comme cela. Maintenant dors et reste allongée.

- Que te voulait papa?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Dors.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Vas-tu dormir un jour?

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

- Drago, apporte-moi une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ensuite, tu pourras retourner chez toi. Je vais rester là. Et Severus est là si besoin est.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Pas de mais, princesse, tu bois cette potion. Elle t'évitera de te tourner inconsciemment durant la nuit.

- Et de dormir, ajouta-t-elle, lassée.

- Exactement. Tu en as besoin et moi aussi. Bonne nuit, princesse.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange, dit-elle, amère, en regardant la potion qu'elle avait entre ses mains.

Matthew attendit qu'elle ait enfin bu la potion et que cette dernière fasse effet avant de se laisser porter par le sommeil à son tour.


	4. Ou comment Voldemort est un père

Chapitre 4 : Ou comment Voldemort est un père…

NDC : bon, ben, encore une fois, c'est la faute de la correctrice si l'auteure est en retard dans sa publication. Mais bon, étant étudiante à l'université, à l'approche des partiels de janvier et des nombreux travaux en retard que j'avais à rendre pour cette semaine, je fais passer mes études avant. Mais, encore une fois, personne n'assassine la correctrice, sinon, les chapitres ne seront plus corrigés.

C'est dans cette position que Voldemort les retrouva le lendemain matin... Enfin, vue l'heure, c'était plutôt le midi. Ce qui ne l'étonnait guère : ses enfants étaient allergiques au matin! (ndl: comme l'auteure...ndc : et la correctrice ^^- surtout quand je sais que je dois corriger des chapitres-*cours se cacher* ndl: pff. ndc : susceptible en plus) Phoebe était née la nuit tandis que Matthew, lui, était né l'après-midi. Il demanda à un elfe de maison de ramener le petit-déjeuner tardif de ses enfants. Pendant que l'elfe était partit faire le déjeuner, il réveilla ses enfants. Matthew fut réveillé rapidement. C'était une autre paire de manches pour Phoebe qui était décidément trop bien dans les bras de son frère.

Elle se retourna pour échapper à cette main qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Une vive douleur l'arrêta dans son mouvement. C'est là que tout lui revint en mémoire. La balle, l'infirmerie, son frère.

- Ce baume est à appliquer sur la croûte qui s'est formée durant la nuit, prononça Severus en s'inclinant devant son maître.

- Tu peux disposer, répondit Voldemort en prenant le baume des mains de Severus.

Il souleva le tee-shirt de sa fille, enleva les pansements, ouvrit le pot de crème et s'en mit sur les mains.

- Alors, allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, cette nuit? Demanda-t-il en fourchelangue en appliquant délicatement le baume sur la croûte qui s'était formée durant la nuit.

- La mission de base était de tuer un mari infidèle ainsi que toutes les maîtresses qu'il a eu. Une fois la liste obtenue, nous avons tué le mari ainsi que deux de ses maîtresses qui étaient déjà avec lui. Cet homme avait cinquante-sept amants ou amantes ! Commença Phoebe.

- Ce mec aimait se faire prendre par des hommes? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Pas forcement. Il pouvait prendre aussi, rétorqua Phoebe.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître, se moqua son père

- Beaucoup trop à mon goût! Rétorqua Matthew.

Discuter de sexe avec son frère était déjà quelque chose, ou plutôt s'engueuler sur le sexe avec son frère, était déjà quelque chose, mais si en plus son père s'y mettait, elle serait fichue!

- On dit de moi, mais Matthew n'est pas mieux!

- Moi, je ne traite pas les femmes comme des déchets! Ce qui est ton cas. Tu traites les mecs plus bas que terre, rétorqua Matthew.

- Et je peux savoir comment tu sais ça, toi? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Parce que je t'ai observé !

- Hein ?

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas suivie le jour où tu as voulu sortir seule ? Tu m'avais dit que tu revenais. Que tu faisais une course vite fait. Lorsque tu n'as pas voulu me dire où tu allais, j'ai décidé de te suivre. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu ce soir-là, Phoebe. Tu n'avais plus rien de ma petite princesse! Dit-il amer comme un regret dans la voix.

- De toute façon, là n'était pas la question. Nous avons ensuite recueilli la liste de tout ses amants. Le lendemain, Lucas et Steph nous ont dit que la femme voulait absolument que la liste soit exécutée, reprit Phoebe.

- Cela nous a pris deux jours pour exécuter entièrement la liste à l'exception d'une. Entre temps, elle est devenue la copine d'un chef de gang. Elle habitait tout en haut d'un immeuble. Pour les prendre par surprise, nous avons transplané directement sur le toit de l'immeuble, continua Matthew.

- Seulement, nous ne savions pas qu'ils étaient en réunion. Nous sommes rentrés en fracassant les fenêtres pour nous retrouver avec une multitude d'armes pointées sur nous. C'est dans cette échange que je me suis pris cette balle, poursuivit Phoebe en omettant volontairement certaines choses.

Son frère se ferait tuer par son père si ce dernier venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Phoebe se souvenait parfaitement de leur première mission. Elle s'était cachée pendant une conversation entre son père et son frère. Son père avait dit à son frère, d'un ton tellement froid, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier: « S'il elle me revient morte ou à moitié morte, tu la suivras ! » Or jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais eu de grande blessure.

- Ensuite, j'ai déclenché le portoloin pour la ramener directement ici. J'ai fait le ménage, vérifié que personne ne nous avait entendus, que tout le monde était bien mort avant de revenir à l'hôtel, prévenir Lucas et Steph que cela c'était mal passé et de revenir ici pendant qu'ils s'occuperaient de ramener nos affaires, faire le ménage et sauver les apparences. Je dois d'ailleurs aller leur dire de tes nouvelles. Je reviens dans une heure. Sois sage, princesse.

Il installa convenablement sa sœur allongée sur le lit, l'embrassa sur le front et partit.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Voldemort à sa fille, mine de rien.

- Comme ?

- Comme comment, en vous retrouvant face à une multitude d'armes, une seule balle vous a touchés ! Je ne suis pas stupide. Ton récit est trop ambigu pour être vrai.

- D'accord. Promet-moi de ne rien faire! Soupira-t-elle.

Voldemort considéra un moment sa fille avant de lui accorder la promesse que, quoi qu'elle raconterait, il ne hurlerait pas, ne frapperait pas, ne torturerait personne, mentalement comme physiquement et laisserait leurs affaires tranquille. Bref, il ferait comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il prit la place de Matthew avant qu'il ne parte.

- Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. De l'extérieur, on ne voyait rien. Les carreaux étaient sales et il y avait des rideaux. Bref, nous ne savions pas ce que nous trouverions à l'intérieur. Alors nous sommes entrés en aveugle en fracassant la fenêtre. Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un nombre impressionnant d'hommes armés. Sachant que nous étions en infériorité numérique et que nous risquions d'être touchés si nous ouvrions les hostilités, Matthew a fait les présentations, nous introduisant sous nos pseudonyme. Or, comme tu le sais, Matthew est le plus craint par la population parce qu'il est plus sanguinaire.

- Et je suppose que cela ne t'a pas plut ? Coupa délicatement Voldemort.

- Exact. Alors, j'ai déposé mes armes sur le sol comme si je me rendais. Un des hommes est venu ramasser mes armes et les a fait circuler parmi ses compagnons comme un trophée.

- Que faisait Matthew?

- J'y viens. Lorsque Matthew a vu où je voulais en venir, il a provoqué les hommes, leur disant qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû agir ainsi car ils avaient fait exactement ce que j'attendais d'eux. Il leur a dit qu'ils allaient le regretter, car non seulement j'étais mal lunée, mais en outre, qu'ils m'avaient sous-estimée sous prétexte que je tuais proprement. Il a ajouté aussi que nous étions des sorciers. C'est lorsqu'il a cessé de parler que je me suis servie de mes pouvoirs pour faire circuler toutes mes étoiles entre eux. A la fin, il ne restait plus personne. Matthew et moi nous sommes mis à discuter, et c'est en le regardant que j'ai aperçu un homme qui pointait une arme sur lui. Je me suis interposée entre eux. Ce n'est en rien la faute de Matthew. Et... s'il te plaît, il me prépare déjà un sermon mémorable... alors n'en rajoute pas.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Tu t'es comportée admirablement. Je ne doute pas que, si tu ne t'étais pas mise entre la balle et Matthew, c'est lui qui serait à ta place. Pourquoi te prépare-t-il un sermon?

- Lorsqu'on a transplané sur le toit, Matthew avait dit: « Pas de zèle princesse » alors...

- Je vois.

- Pourquoi m'en veut-t-il?

- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il en veut, mais à lui-même, parce qu'à ses yeux, il n'a pas su te protéger.

- Je ne parlais pas de la mission, papa. Je parlais des garçons. Il doit bien se douter que tôt ou tard, j'aurais fréquenté des garçons, non?

- Je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais je pense que ce n'est pas à toi qu'il en veut, mais à lui.

- Mais... Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il t'a appris à te battre, à jouer, à danser, à transplaner, à manipuler. Il t'a appris la magie, le piano, et encore tant d'autres choses... mais il a oublié de t'apprendre à aimer.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

- Eh oui Phoebe. On a tous vu comment tu traitais les garçons. On a vu tes caprices à répétitions. Tu penses que tout t'est acquis, Phoebe, sous prétexte que ton père est le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Que ton frère tuera chaque personne qui osera te faire le moindre mal? Mais un jour, il tombera probablement sur plus fort que lui. Et ce jour-là, qui te protégera si tu prends ceux qui t'entourent pour des idiots?

- Je sais me protéger toute seule! Protesta-t-elle.

- Certes, mais si ton frère tombe sur plus fort que lui, je doute que tu puisses battre cette personne!

- Je ne vois pas le rapport!

- Les gens ne peuvent pas te faire confiance si tu les traites comme des moins que rien!

- C'est vrai que toi, en tant que Lord Voldoudou, tu peux parler en connaissance de cause! Rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

Elle fut récompensée par une tape sur le côté de la tête.

- Hé! Je suis une chose fragile et délicate, moi! Bouda-t-elle.

- C'est ça! Il y a deux seconde, tu pouvais parfaitement te défendre toute seule et maintenant, tu es une chose fragile et délicate? Que de contradictions dans ce bas monde! Railla-t-il, moqueur.

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, quand Phoebe reprit.

- Tu ne pourrais pas plaider en ma faveur?

- Pourquoi?

- Pour que mon frère ne me zigouille pas, par exemple.

- Oh non! Répondit son père avec un énorme sourire.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Parce que, comme ça, à l'avenir, tu éviteras de prendre des balles! Donc, tel le père adorable que je suis, je vais laisser ton frère te faire un sermon mémorable. Et dis-toi bien que si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait moi!

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je ne préférerais pas toi à Matthew!

- Tu veux dire que tu accepterais d'avoir le même genre de correction que lorsque vous aviez, soit-disant accidentellement, tiré sur Pettigrow? Demanda-t-il, mine de rien.

- Va pour Matthew, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à apprendre le maniement des armes, ils avaient trouvé Pettigrow, sous la forme d'un rat, qui fouinait un peu partout. Ils savaient très bien que c'était Pettigrow mais ils avaient prétendu le contraire à leur père. Ils s'étaient pris une fessée mémorable! En effet, leur père leur avait construit des parcours d'entraînements à l'arrière du manoir dans le jardin. Et comme ils commençaient seulement à s'entraîner, leur père ne voulait pas qu'ils utilisent leurs armes ailleurs qu'à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. (ndc : mais c'est tellement mieux de contourner les interdits, n'est-ce pas?)

Ils n'avaient jamais réellement aimé Pettigrow. Et cela avait été une occasion en or, pour eux, de se venger de toutes les fois où ils avaient fait leurs facéties sans s'apercevoir qu'un rat les observait et allait tout raconter à leur père! Ils étaient petits, à l'époque, et ils ne pensaient pas que leur père les faisait suivre discrètement pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Ils s'étaient toujours demandés comment leur père était au courant de toutes les farces qu'ils faisaient. Ils l'avaient découvert plus tard, lorsqu'ils avaient joué un tour à Lestrange. Ils avaient nié naturellement. Leur père avait fait appeler Pettigrow qui leur avait fait un récit précis de leurs faits et gestes. Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard qu'ils découvrirent que Pettigrow était un rat et que c'était sous cette forme qu'il espionnait pour moucharder.

Phoebe voulut se lever afin d'aller faire sa toilette mais elle en fut empêchée par son père.

- Où comptes-tu aller, mademoiselle?

- Me laver! Dit-elle en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus.

- Je te rappelle que tu es en convalescence!

- Je ne savais pas qu'être en convalescence devait m'empêcher d'aller faire ma toilette! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu ne dois pas malmener cette croûte. A la fin de la journée, le baume aura agi. D'ici là, tu dois rester le plus possible immobile.

- Et comment je fait, moi?

- Tu attends au minimum cinq heures que le baume remplace la croûte par de la peau neuve.

- Et je fait quoi, moi, en attendant ces cinq heures?

- Tu lis un livre... Proposa-t-il, ironique.

- Propose-moi donc un livre que je n'ai pas encore lu! Rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Tu as fini de lire la bibliothèque principale? Demanda-t-il, curieux

- Oui, je l'ai terminée il y a près de trois mois.

- Que dirais-tu de venir faire un tour dans la mienne?

- Je croyais que je ne devais pas bouger de ce lit?

- Oui et non. Tu ne bouges pas de ce lit pour la simple et bonne raison que tu vas tirer sur la croûte qui s'est formée cette nuit. Et pour que le baume que je t'ai appliqué tout à l'heure, qui a pour principe de remplacer la croûte par l'épiderme à une vitesse record, puisse agir en quelques heures, il faut que tu restes allongée. On l'applique généralement pendant la nuit, puisque la personne, en principe, ne bouge pas la nuit. Tu ne dois pas bouger de ce lit pour ne pas faire « travailler » la zone de guérison, si on peut s'exprimer ainsi.

- Tu sais que tu es nul pour les explications?

- Je ne suis pas nul. Simplement, je ne connais pas les termes techniques. C'est différent! Riposta-t-il. Donc, si tu veux visiter ma bibliothèque, je te porte jusque là-bas. Tu ne risques donc rien.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout un plat de cette blessure, Matthew et toi ? Je me suis fait tirer dessus. C'est vrai, mais maintenant je suis guérie!

-Parce que tu as un ange qui, visiblement, ne fait pas son devoir, et il ne t'arrive donc que des catastrophes, répondit-il, ironique. D'ici à ma bibliothèque, qui est de l'autre côté du manoir, tu pourrais te casser la figure une bonne dizaine de fois. Si tu tombes mal et que la blessure s'ouvre de nouveau, tu garderas une cicatrice. C'est une blessure profonde qui t'a été faite. Les potions et le baume d'hier ont réparé ce que la balle a causé comme dégâts. Celui d'aujourd'hui te fait repousser l'épiderme. Mais la potion et le baume ensemble ne font pas bon ménage.

- Je sais très bien tout cela! Mais pourquoi le fait d'avoir une cicatrice est-il si dramatique?

- Parce que si à chaque mission tu reviens avec une cicatrice, tu ressemblerais à Alastor Maugrey!

- Je vois, répondit-elle, toute dépitée.

- Et c'est pour cela que ton frère et moi tenons à ce que tu ne bouges pas pendant cinq heures, le temps que la potion agisse. Normalement, elle n'agit pas en cinq heures, mais en huit. Certes, au bout de cinq heures, la majeure partie de la peau sera reconstituée. Mais je sais que tu ne tiendras pas huit heures sans bouger... Alors, tu veux ou pas avoir le privilège de visiter ma bibliothèque?

- Bien sur! Ça fait des années que je t'en demande l'accès... que tu m'as toujours refusée !

Voldemort prit sa fille dans ses bras, tout en protégeant son ventre à l'endroit de la blessure, et prit la direction de ses appartements.

- Je t'ai refusé l'accès de ma bibliothèque, dit-il tout en avançant, parce que tu avais déjà bien du mal à décoller de la bibliothèque principale si ce n'est pour vos missions! Tu as sauté je ne sais combien de repas en restant enfermée dans cette bibliothèque. Alors je n'ose imaginer...si tu avais mis les pieds dans la mienne...

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Riposta-t-elle, de mauvaise foi.

- Combien de fois Matthew a-t-il été obligé de te tirer de la bibliothèque?

Divers souvenirs remontèrent à la surface: Matthew la portant comme un vulgaire sac de patates à travers tout le manoir. Matthew faisant léviter le corps de sa sœur à travers tout le manoir. Matthew arrachant un livre des mains de Phoebe et le jetant par la fenêtre malgré les cris de protestations de sa sœur. Matthew attachant Phoebe sur une chaise à la table de la salle à manger. Matthew donnant la becquée à Phoebe qui refusait de manger sous la contrainte de son frère. Matthew jetant un verre d'eau à la tête de sa sœur parce que cette dernière était tombée de sommeil dans la bibliothèque...

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'étais occupée à chaque fois que vous m'appeliez.

- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu étais occupée, Phoebe, mais c'est surtout parce que tu ne sortais plus de la bibliothèque tant que tu n'avais pas terminé le livre que tu avais commencé. Je me souviens encore de l'époque où tu avais cinq ans. Tu étais tellement contente d'avoir enfin appris à lire que tu n'es pas sortie de la bibliothèque pendant plusieurs jours. Un soir, Matthew était allé te chercher et tu l'avais envoyé balader méchamment. C'est moi qui avais dû aller te chercher par la peau du dos. Je t'ai enfermé dans ta chambre et t'es privé de bibliothèque pendant une semaine.

- Je me souviens... Je t'ai fait la tête pendant un mois! Rigola-t-elle avec son père.

- Exact. Ensuite j'avais mis un sort sur la bibliothèque afin que tu ne puisses pas y aller sans moi. Je t'accompagnais dans la bibliothèque. Je t'avais autorisé à ne prendre qu'un livre pour au moins quatre jours. Tu étais venue me supplier de venir avec toi changer de livre le lendemain parce que tu le trouvais nul... Alors qu'en réalité, tu l'avais déjà terminé!

- Ah oui! Je me souviens. Tu m'avais interrogée sur le livre du début à la fin. Et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, à cette époque, que si je te répondais, c'est que, forcément, je l'avais lu, et donc tu allais savoir que je l'avais lu jusqu'au bout.

- J'ai quand même des enfants qui sont de sacrés numéros! Dit-il, faussement désolé.

- Hé! Oh!... Tu les aimes quand même, tes numéros! Imagine qu'on ne soit pas là! Tu ferais quoi? Tu t'ennuierais à mourir! Déclara-t-elle comme ci cela était une évidence.

- Je crois surtout que cela me ferait... des vacances! Rétorqua-t-il

- Permet-moi d'en douter. Nous rentrons de mission, c'est tout juste si tu nous sautes pas dessus pour savoir si nous allons bien! Contra-t-elle.

- Mais bien sûr...

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la bibliothèque. Phoebe ne put s'empêcher de crier un « wouaou » d'admiration devant tout ses livres qui étaient désormais à sa disposition!

- Et dire que tu m'as privée de CA toutes ses années?

- Fallait bien que je réserve un peu de mystère... Inutile de dire que je ne veux te voir dans cette bibliothèque que lorsque je suis moi-même présent?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir plus que nécessaire dans mes appartements? Proposa-t-il.

- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle, je suis morte de rire ! Dit-elle, pas du tout amusée.

- Alors, que veux-tu choisir?

- C'est immense! Comment veux-tu que je me décide comme ça, moi!

- J'ai un livre à terminer. Je te propose un livre et ensuite nous sortons dans le jardin. Cela te va ?

- Cela me va!

- Nous nous installerons au bord du lac.

Phoebe ne vit finalement pas le temps passer. Une semaine plus tard, elle avait prévu d'aller en boîte de nuit dans le Londres moldu. Elle se prépara comme d'habitude lorsque son frère pénétra dans sa chambre.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Sa soeur lui faisait toujours part de ses projets.

- Oui, je sors ce soir.

Matthew était en plein dilemme. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il devait lui annoncer qu'elle partait pour Poudlard le lendemain. Mais connaissant sa sœur, il avait repoussé cette annonce à la dernière minute. Et comme demain, elle devait prendre le Poudlard express à onze heures, il n'était donc pas question qu'elle sorte se soir...

- Hey, bien, maintenant, tu ne sors plus ! Déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

- Pardon? Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Son frère ne l'avait jamais empêchée de sortir. Du moins, pas depuis plus d'un an. Ils avaient peut-être une mission?

- Tu ne sors pas ce soir, Princesse.

- En quel honneur? Nous avons une mission?

- En quelque sorte, oui.

- En quelque sorte? Releva-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- J'ai accepté une mission pour Papa...

- Nous ne rentrons pas dans ses affaires, Matthew!

- Exact. Mais si tu me laissais finir, peut-être que tu saurais de quoi il en retourne?... Donc je disais, j'ai accepté une mission pour Papa. Demain, tu prends le Poudlard Express pour Poudlard.

- Et pourquoi allons-nous à Poudlard ?

- Tu y vas seule, Princesse. Moi, je vais à Durmstrang.

- Pardon? Nous n'avons jamais fait de mission longue durée séparés! Or, si je vais à Poudlard en prenant le Poudlard Express, c'est pour être élève. Sinon, il me suffirait de m'y glisser la nuit pour y entrer! Alors pourquoi nous sommes séparés ? Et surtout, quelle est cette mission?

- Nous allons espionner. Tu t'occupes d'espionner Poudlard et moi Durmstrang.

- Je n'irai pas à Poudlard seule et tu n'iras pas non plus à Durmstrang seul ! Déclara-t-elle, froidement.

- J'ai déjà pris la responsabilité d'accepter, Phoebe, et j'ai acheté ton billet et tes affaires scolaires pour demain. Tout est prêt. Tu vas à Poudlard demain par le train de onze heure, répondit-il autoritaire.

- Je refuse d'être loin de toi. On ne s'est jamais séparé pour des missions. Sauf pour les exécuter plus vite. Je refuse de te laisser partir seul!

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- C'est ce que nous verrons!

Phoebe continua de se préparer tranquillement sous le regard noir de son frère. Au bout de cinq minutes, celui-ci reprit la parole.

- Cela ne sert à rien de te préparer, tu ne sors pas ce soir.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules puis sortit de la chambre. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se ferma que Phoebe entendit le bruit d'un verrouillage. Son frère avait fermé sa porte. Elle alla vérifier que la porte était ouverte. Seulement, elle avait beau jeter tout les sorts qu'elle connaissait, aucun ne lui ouvrit la porte. Rageuse, elle traversa sa salle de bain puis sortit par l'autre porte qui menait dans la chambre de son frère. Elle le trouva dans son salon à lire un livre.

- Ouvre la porte de ma chambre! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il, simplement.

- Matthew, ouvre-moi cette porte!

- Non, fut de nouveau la réponse calme de son frère.

Elle alla pour sortir par la porte de la chambre de son frère. Celle-ci était aussi fermée. Il les avait enfermés dans leurs appartements qui se composaient de leurs salons, leurs bibliothèques, leurs chambres et la salle de bain communicante entre leurs chambres. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de sortir, sauf par la fenêtre. Et encore! Fallait-il qu'elle ait le temps de l'ouvrir avant que son frère ne l'empêche de mener à bien son projet. Alors, elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et de retourner dans sa chambre en claquant la porte au passage...

Le lendemain matin, son frère la réveilla à neuf heure trente. Il était conscient d'avoir fait le plus simple hier soir. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se battre avec Phoebe pour la mettre dans le train et de préférence avant qu'il ne parte!

- Debout, Princesse, il est temps de rentrer sur les bancs de l'école! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Phoebe se découvrit provisoirement, regarda Matthew avec une tête qui disait clairement, « j'ai une tête à aller à l'école moi? » puis se recoucha en prenant bien soin de s'enrouler dans les couettes pour ne pas que Matthew les lui prenne. Loin d'être découragé par sa sœur qui n'avait définitivement pas envie de lui obéir, il lui dit :

- Il est neuf heure trente, sache que si à dix heures quarante-cinq, tu n'es pas prête, je transplanerais et je te mettrais dans le train avec ou sans ton accord. Tu as jusqu'à dix heures pour te préparer par toi-même!

Phoebe hésita d'un coup. Si elle restait dans son lit, Matthew l'obligerait à aller à Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait assurément pas aller se planquer dans le lit de son père. Etant une de ses idées, il s'empresserait de la vendre à son frère! Elle chercha un lit très loin de Matthew pour continuer sa nuit. Seulement, si elle avait le malheur d'aller dans les appartements d'un des Mangemorts, il était mort et elle le suivrait de près!

Espérant se cacher quelque part dans le château, elle se leva vite fait et sortit de sa chambre... ou en tout cas essaya. Elle avait oublié que son frère avait fermé sa porte de chambre. Il ne lui restait plus que le lit de Matthew. Puis une idée traversa son esprit lorsque son regard se porta sur son armoire. C'est alors qu'elle se jeta un sortilège de lévitation pour se poser au-dessus de son armoire. Qui irait penser à regarder au-dessus de son armoire? Personne! Elle jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur le haut de l'armoire, métamorphosa une peluche en couette puis continua sa nuit tranquillement...

Dix heures. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Matthew claquer... suivit par la première porte de la salle de bain... puis la sienne. Matthew eut un regard surpris en voyant le lit de Phoebe vide. Puis il poussa un soupir lassé. Il venait de passer par la salle de bain, elle n'y était pas! Et comme il était dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas non plus dedans.

- Phoebe, j'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à cache-cache, alors arrête de faire l'enfant, sort, et vas te préparer! Cria-t-il en colère.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se mit alors fouiller pièce par pièce. La salle de bain, le salon, il revint à la chambre, l'armoire. Sans jamais rien trouver bien évidemment.

- Père! Hurla-t-il dans le manoir.

Son père arriva cinq minutes plus tard.


	5. Ou comment Phoebe débarque à Poudlard

Chapitre V : Ou comment Phoebe débarque à Poudlard…

- Père! Hurla-t-il dans le manoir.

Son père arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Elle se planque!

- Quels sont les endroits les plus probables? Demanda-t-il

- Sa chambre, son salon, sa bibliothèque, la salle de bain. J'ai bloqué la porte hier soir pour qu'elle ne sorte pas. Et j'étais dans ma chambre, elle n'est pas passée par là non plus.

- Je vois.

Voldemort prit sa baguette sous les yeux horrifiés de Phoebe. « _Oh non, pas la baguette_ » gémit-elle intérieurement.

- Pointe Phoebe Jedusor!

La baguette pointa naturellement la direction de l'armoire. Ils allèrent dans le salon, comme la porte menant au salon était à côte de l'armoire, pensant la trouver là-bas. Puis ils revinrent dans la chambre.

- Elle est forcément ici!

- Tu as déjà fouillé l'armoire ?

- Oui.

- Refait-le. Elle a peut-être changé de planque entre temps.

Matthew refouilla l'armoire sans aucun résultat. Son père s'approcha de l'armoire en réfléchissant intensément. A le voir, on aurait dit qu'il sondait l'armoire.

- Finite Incentatem!

Il fut bien évident qu'un simple Finite Incentatem était largement suffisant pour annuler le sort de désillusion qu'elle avait mis. Dès qu'elle avait vu son père regarder l'armoire bizarrement, elle s'était cachée le visage dans ses mains. Son frère la fit léviter sans aucune douceur jusque dans son lit.

- Merci papa. Je prends la suite.

Son père retourna à ses affaires. Matthew regarda Phoebe furieusement. Celle-ci, honteuse, baissa la tête. Matthew savait que sa soeur avait peur face à l'inconnu. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Ce serait une première pour eux deux. Et même s'il ne le faisait pas de gaîté de coeur, il devait le faire.

- Allez, habille-toi.

- Non.

- Phoebe, que tu le veuilles ou pas, tu seras dans ce train à onze heure. Nous partons à dix heures quarante-cinq. A toi de choisir si tu prends le train en nuisette ou élégamment habillée ! Il te reste trente minutes pour te décider!

- Je n'irai pas à Poudlard sans toi, Matthew.

- Tu ne seras pas seule. Il y aura Lucas avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais. Ou tu viens avec moi ou je n'y vais pas!

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Phoebe, dit-il doucement. Avec ou sans ton accord, je te mettrais dans ce train à onze heures. Et si tu t'amuses à nous mettre en retard, alors ce soir, je t'emmènerai à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Dans tout les cas, ce soir, tu ne rateras pas la répartition, déclara-t-il simplement.

Phoebe se sentait prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait se cacher nul part. Et il allait la forcer à y aller. Elle se résolut à s'habiller convenablement. Il était capable de la jeter dans le train encore vêtue de sa nuisette! Il avait déjà tout préparé. Que ce soit ses affaires scolaires, vestimentaires ou ses affaires qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin en cas de missions. Tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Et elle avait vingt minutes pour être prête.

Elle prit tout son temps pour se préparer. Mais malgré cela, elle fut prête à l'heure. Elle voulut traîner pour se coiffer. Ayant des longs cheveux, cela aurait été facile de faire perdre du temps. Cependant son frère se chargea de la coiffer. A moins vingt, son frère rétrécit sa valise.

- Je peux allez voir Père avant de partir? Lui demanda Phoebe.

- Tu n'as plus le temps. Si tu l'avais fait avant au lieu de te cacher, tu aurais pu. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te chercher à travers tout le manoir!

- Alors, fait lui passer un message pour moi, s'il te plaît. Dit lui que je me vengerais ! Cracha-t-elle à son frère.

- Je crois qu'il s'en doute plus que tu ne le crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est l'heure de partir.

- Matthew... Supplia-t-elle en dernier recours.

- Ecoute, Phoebe. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de partir sans toi. Mais nous devons le faire. Et puis dis-toi que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Il y aura probablement bientôt une mission. Allez viens. Lucas doit déjà être dans le train.

Il poussa plus qu'il ne suivit Phoebe jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Matthew refusa que Phoebe transplane. La connaissant, ils pourraient se retrouver n'importe où en Angleterre ou même ailleurs. Lorsque Matthew transplana, Phoebe essaya de se dégager. Ce qui fit que, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la voie neuf trois quart, ils tombèrent tous les deux. Phoebe était désespérée. Elle avait tout essayé et maintenant elle était à côté du Poudlard Express, allongée sur le sol. Ce qui avait attiré les regards de toutes les personnes présentes sur le quai.

- Bien essayé, Princesse, lui dit Matthew en se relevant et en l'aidant à se relever.

- Qui tente rien n'a rien! Bougonna-t-elle en se relevant.

- Exact, mais je préférerais nettement ne pas être celui qui fait les frais de ton entêtement! Lui reprocha-t-il

- Crois-moi, moi non plus je ne veux pas être celle qui fait les frais de ton entêtement et pourtant, je suis bien en train de subir.

- S'il te plaît, Phoebe, fait-le pour moi. Tu vas à Poudlard. Tu fais ton année tranquillement et ensuite, on repart à nos affaires. De toute façon, on se revoit au plus tard dans quatre mois pour Noël.

- Je sais. Fait attention à toi. Et écris-moi.

- Toi aussi, Princesse. Et reste calme, s'il te plaît. Ne fait pas de bêtise plus grosse que toi!

- On va essayer. Je vais aller me trouver une place dans ce fichu train. Bonne chance, mon ange.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Avant qu'elle parte, Matthew l'étreignit très fort. Une unique larme coula de leurs joues. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer. Ils auraient préféré continuer leurs affaires. Mais leur père en avait décidé autrement. Matthew espéra qu'elle serait prudente. Etant la fille de Voldoudou, il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'elle soit respectée chez les Serpentard. Mais il fallait tout de même se méfier de ceux qui voulaient se venger de leur père. Mais il avait confiance en elle.

Il lui fit une dernière bise sur le front puis la regarda monter dans le train. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mélancolique. Comme quoi... Il fallait un début à tout. Elle se retourna une dernière fois sur les marches qui la menaient dans le train. Elle se retenait de pleurer et cela se voyait pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien. Puis elle disparut dans le train. Par acquis de conscience, Matthew resta jusqu'au départ du train. On ne sait jamais. Phoebe pouvait très bien faire style d'y entrer puis ressortir une fois qu'il aurait quitté le quai avant le départ du train.

Une fois le train partit... avec sa sœur, il rentra chez lui et partit voir son père. Il voulait un rapport. Savoir si tout c'était bien passé.

- Alors? Demanda son père lorsqu'il vit son fils entrer dans ses appartements et s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

- Elle a voulu me filer entre les doigts deux fois. Mais au bout du compte, elle est dans le train à l'heure où je te parle, dit-il, lassé.

- A-t-elle dit quelque chose?

- Qu'elle allait se venger. C'est le message qu'elle m'a demandé de te transmettre.

- Cela, je m'en doutais un peu, je dois dire. As-tu une idée de ce qu'elle me réserve?

- Absolument aucune. On peut s'attendre à tout, je le crains.

- J'en ai bien peur... Répondit-il. Tu devrais aller te préparer pour ta rentrée.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire.

Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant du fauteuil où il s'était affalé en rentrant.

- Tu crois qu'elle va s'intégrer? Que ça va aller pour elle?

- Avec le caractère qu'elle a, elle arrivera à s'imposer. Quand à savoir si cela va bien aller pour elle, au début, peut-être pas, mais cela devrait aller lorsqu'elle sera dans le bain. Je vais demander à Rogue de veiller à ce qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait.

- Surtout pas! S'écria Matthew. Déjà que tu l'as obligée à aller à Poudlard seule, si, en plus, tu t'occupes de ses affaires, je n'ose imaginer comment cela sera quand elle reviendra.

- Tu as raison, dit-il pensif. Je demanderais seulement comment cela se passe. On verra bien ce que cela donnera. Je lui écrirais une fois par semaine. Toi aussi essaye de lui écrire le plus souvent possible...

Phoebe venait de monter dans le train. Elle trouva un compartiment vide assez rapidement et s'y installa tranquillement. Lorsque la cloche du départ sonna, beaucoup d'élèves passèrent devant le compartiment et s'éloignaient face au regard noir qu'elle leur envoya! Seulement, au bout de dix minutes, des Serpentard, à en juger par leurs uniformes, entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent net en reconnaissant la fille du maître.

- Pouvons-nous nous installer ? Demanda Drago qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir soignée.

- Je n'y tiens pas spécialement! Rétorqua-t-elle froidement, encore de mauvaise humeur.

Cela n'étant pas un refus direct, Drago et sa bande s'installèrent. Ils firent les présentations.

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, commença Drago en lui présentant sa main qu'elle serra sans plus de cérémonie.

- Moi, c'est Blaise Zabini, se présenta un autre.

- Théodore Nott.

- Vincent Crabbe.

- Grégory Goyle.

- Zaccaria Smith.

- Pansy Parkinson.

Chacun lui serra la main à l'annonce de son nom.

- Tu seras probablement dans le dortoir de Pansy, lui dit Drago pour entamer la conversation.(ndc : la joie ^^)

- Et qui te dit que j'irai à Serpentard? Lui rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

Cette annonce leur fit un choc.

- Où irais-tu autrement? Lui demanda Blaise.

- Là où j'irai, répondit-elle, énigmatique.

- Ca ne te fait rien de ne pas être à Serpentard comme ton père? Lui demanda Zaccaria.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose non plus! Disons juste que certaines choses doivent rentrer en ligne de compte!

Puis elle sortit du compartiment afin de retrouver Lucas. Cela faisait déjà trente minutes que le train avait prit le départ. Et elle n'avait toujours aucune de ses nouvelles! Elle le trouva dans le dernier wagon, sans rencontrer de difficultés si ce n'était des regards de crainte, d'admiration ou de mépris.

- Si tu es là, j'en conclus que ton frère a réussi à te mettre dans le train avant que celui-ci ne parte. Comment a-t-il accomplit cet exploit ? Lui demanda Lucas, moqueur.

- Ne me cherche pas, Lucas. Cela ne fait qu'une heure que je suis dans ce train et j'en ai déjà marre. J'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de retourner au manoir.

- Allez courage, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera bien quelques petites choses à faire pour s'amuser.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose derrière la tête! Sourit-elle.

- Possible.

- Allez accouche, qu'est-ce que tu prévois?

- Je n'accouche pas Phoebe, seule toi le feras un jour.

- T'étais vraiment obligé de me rappeler ce détail? Demanda-t-elle, dégoûtée...

- Non, mais c'est toujours un plaisir.

- Que doit-on faire à Poudlard? Etudier? On en sait plus que la plupart des élèves! Ca ne sert à rien de venir.

- Peut-être mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour cela que ton père a tenu à vous séparer.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Essayer de te faire des amis. Espionner. Voir comment marche notre superbe école ?

- Ok, mais bon, me faire des amis en étant la fille de Voldoudou, ca va être chaud. Je pense surtout que je vais m'en prendre plein la figure!

- Alors dans ce cas, soit une Serpentard jusqu'au bout. Et mets-leurs en plein la figure et plus qu'ils t'en mettront.

Phoebe sortit un livre pour s'occuper et ainsi prendre connaissance du programme scolaire. Lorsqu'elle sentit le train ralentir, elle quitta le compartiment pour récupérer ses affaires dans le premier compartiment qu'elle avait occupé afin de pouvoir se changer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il ne restait plus que les garçons... qui étaient en train de se changer. Tous se retournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle ne se gêna pas pour les scruter. Ce fut Drago qui reprit ses esprits en premier et s'approcha d'elle.

- La vue te plaît? Demanda-t-il, charmeur.

- Et plus encore, répondit-elle en traçant ses muscles d'un doigt de sa main.

Elle le sentit frissonner à son contact.

- Mais je suis venue pour reprendre mes affaires, reprit-elle une fois son cinéma fini.

- Tu peux te changer ici, cela ne nous dérange aucunement! Lui dit-il avec un sourire pervers

- Tu en as déjà trop profité la semaine dernière! Rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

Elle prit ses affaires et retourna dans le wagon où Lucas l'attendait. Elle se changea vite fait pendant que Lucas surveillait la porte pour que personne n'entre. Le train s'arrêta. Ils descendirent et prirent la première calèche en direction du somptueux château qui se dressait devant eux...

Elle devait reconnaître à la vue du château qui se dressait devant elle qu'il était magnifique. Même avec tout les voyages qu'elle avait effectué, elle devait bien reconnaître que celui-ci avait son charme. Sans compter sa grandeur, il devait faire au moins quatre fois le manoir! Lorsqu'elle entra dans le château, le professeur Rogue les attendait.

- Miss Jedusor, Mr Birney, salua-t-il. Votre répartition aura lieu en dernier. Vous allez attendre dans une salle adjacente que la répartition des premières années soit finie. Suivez-moi.

Phoebe avait complètement oublié que c'était Rogue qui avait repris le flambeau à la suite de Dumbledore. Dommage, elle aurait bien joué avec les nerfs du vieux fou! Tant pis. Elle devrait se trouver une nouvelle victime. Ils restèrent dans la salle un bon moment avant que leurs noms ne soient appelés. Une enseignante appela d'abord Lucas qui fut répartit à Serpentard sans surprise. Puis vint son tour.

- Jedusor, Phoebe, s'écria la voix d'une femme.

Ce fut énormément de conversations qui débutèrent lorsque son nom fut tiré. Elle entendit des : « Mangemort », « traîtresse », « meurtrière », et encore plein d'autres marques de sympathie. Rogue réclama le silence qu'il obtint sans grandes difficultés. Une voix colérique s'éleva à travers la salle silencieuse.

- Tu ne nies même pas!

Phoebe se tourna vers la voix en question. Une fois identifiée, elle s'avança vers celle-ci. Un roux, assez grand, la regardait comme-ci elle n'était qu'un scarabée qui venait de se glisser dans sa chaussure. Et encore, elle pensa que même le scarabée qui aurait tenté cette expérience aurait eu plus de considération qu'elle! La salle était silencieuse attendant sa réaction. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui dit en regardant droit dans les yeux..

- Weasley, je suppose?

Il affirma d'un coup de tête.

- Dis-moi, Weasley, pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à te prouver par A+B, que je ne suis pas une mangemort alors que l'on sait toi, comme moi, et probablement tout ceux qui sont dans cette salle, qu'à la fin, tu ne me croiras toujours pas?

Elle attendit sa réponse... qui ne vint pas.

- Je vois que nous sommes du même avis. De plus, crois-tu réellement que Lord Voldemort, reprit-elle en ignorant les cris provoqués par l'entende du nom de son père, va faire de ses enfants des Mangemorts?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle partit en direction du Choixpeau. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret et attendit qu'on lui mette le Choixpeau sur le crâne.

- Bien le bonjour, Milady.

- Bonjour, très cher.

- Alors, où vais-je te mettre?

- A Gryffondor.

- Pardon?

- Exact. Mon père m'a obligée à venir à Poudlard. Je me dois de lui donner une légère leçon et quoi de mieux pour l'héritière de Serpentard que de se retrouver chez les Gryffondor?

- Certe, mais tu n'as que le courage des Gryffondor ainsi que leur loyauté. Tout le reste de tes qualités viennent de Serpentard.

- Ce qui est logique puisque c'est mon ancêtre! Rétorqua-t-elle. De toute façon, si un autre mot que Gryffondor sort de ta bouche, je te découpe en petits morceaux!

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Hey ben tu vois quand tu veux!

Puis elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor sous une salle muette de stupeur. La fille de Tu-Sais-Qui à Gryffondor? En voyant l'air abruti de Weasley, elle se sentit obligée de faire quelque chose.

- Fait attention comment tu dors Weasley, il serait dommage que la pauvre Mangemort que je suis vienne te rompre le cou pendant ton sommeil, lança-t-elle, ironique et amusée.

Cette remarque eut le don de faire rire les Serpentard. Elle s'assit dos a dos avec Lucas. Il lui envoya un clin d'oeil complice. Il avait comprit son jeu visiblement. Puis il lui dit lorsque le repas commença:

- Tu as prévu une syncope pour ton père? Lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose de moi? Demanda-t-elle, faussement indignée. Je ne suis qu'une petite chose fragile et délicate totalement paumée dans ce monde de brute!

- Je suis sûr que ton père sera réceptif à ta détresse.

- C'est bien mon intention! Rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en imaginant la tête de Voldemort lorsqu'il saura qu'elle était à Gryffondor! Puis, à la fin du repas, Rogue se leva pour annoncer les changements depuis la mort de Dumbledore. En outre, l'étude des Moldus était obligatoire, les cours de Défense contre les force du mal ont été renommé l'art de la magie noir. Il présenta Amycus et Alecto Carrow qui enseigneront ses matières. Pour le reste, rien n'avait changé. Il insista sur le fait que Poudlard devait avoir des résultats. Par conséquent, chaque manquement au règlement sera sévèrement puni. Ensuite, il les congédia dans leurs dortoirs.

Lorsque Phoebe pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, dire que tout les regards étaient hostile était un euphémisme. Ils la regardaient comme un parasite. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Puis finit par demander qui était la préfète. Au bout d'un moment, une fille avec les cheveux broussailleux lui répondit :

- C'est moi. Hermione Granger.

- Pourrais-tu me montrer où je vais dormir? Lui demanda-t-elle, poliment.

Après tout, elle était en terrain miné.

- Suis-moi.

Hermione lui montra sa chambre ainsi que la salle de bain. Elle partageait sa chambre avec cinq filles dont elle ne se souvenait plus des noms. Alors qu'elle prenait un pyjama dans sa valise, Hermione, visiblement dans un sursaut de courage, lui demanda:

- Pourquoi es-tu chez les Gryffondor?

- Bien que cela ne te regarde absolument pas, je vais quand même te répondre. Par vengeance!

- Par vengeance? Demanda-t-elle, pas sûre de comprendre.

- Inutile que je te dise qui est mon père, pas vrai?

- En effet, lui confirma Hermione.

- Il se trouve qu'il a décidé pour je ne sais quelle raison que je devais aller à Poudlard cette année. Or, comme tu le sais, il est cent pour cent Serpentard. Et que penses-tu que sera sa réaction quand il apprendra que sa fille est à Gryffondor?

- Il te tuera! Affirma-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non! Sinon, qui l'embêterait si je n'étais plus là? Bref, il comprendra que je lui en veux de m'avoir envoyée à Poudlard. De plus, comme tu as pu le voir, il y a des Mangemorts à la table des professeurs. Or, je hais les Carrow! Alors je vais tout simplement les faire tourner en bourrique.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse cette fois.

- Très simple, ce sont des Serpentard. Je suis une Gryffondor, mais avant tout la fille de leur maître. Conclusion, ils n'ont pas intérêt à me toucher mais leurs nerfs vont être mis à rude épreuve. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent la ligne.

- Comment sais-tu qu'ils vont franchir la ligne?

- Parce que ce sont probablement les Mangemorts qui ont le moins de contrôle sur leurs émotions! Tôt ou tard, ils lèveront la baguette sur moi... Et ils mourront pour l'avoir fait.

- Tu comptes les tuer? Demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Non, je compte les faire tuer, nuance. Répliqua-t-elle, amusée devant l'air épouvanté de Granger.

- Mais... Mais...

- Ecoute, Hermione, c'est la guerre. Et puis vois-ça du bon côté, je connais les Carrow. Lorsqu'ils tortureront tes amis devant toi parce qu'ils n'auront pas su tenir leurs langues, toi aussi, tu auras des envies de meurtres! Sans compter lorsqu'ils te tortureront! N'oublie pas qu'à leurs yeux, tu n'es qu'une sang de bourde. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais aller me coucher.

Phoebe se coucha. Cela avait été une longue journée! Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire sans son frère. Même si elle était encore un peu en colère après lui pour l'avoir obligée à monter dans le train, il lui manquait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait totalement quand avait lieu sa rentrée à lui. Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question. Elle avait été tellement buté à ne pas vouloir monter dans le train qu'elle ignorait tout de la rentrée de son frère. Tant pis, elle demanderait à Lucas demain. Il devait le savoir. Elle s'endormit sur ses pensées...

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils avaient tous attendu que Hermione redescende du dortoir pour savoir se qu'il s'était dit. Elle donna comme information commune que, pour l'instant, ils ne risquaient rien. Puis, assise au coin du feu avec Harry et Ron, elle leur raconta la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- Tu penses qu'elle dit vrai? Lui demanda Harry.

- Oui, je le pense.

- C'est la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance! S'exclama Ron.

- Qui a parlé de lui faire confiance, Ron? Rétorqua Hermione. Attendons de voir son comportement vis-à-vis de nous et des autres. Tout ce que nous avons comme information, c'est qu'elle n'aime pas les Carrow.

- On ignore tout d'elle. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. A part lorsque Rogue s'en plaint durant les réunions de l'Ordre et c'est tout, rajouta Harry. Je pense qu'Hermione a raison. Attendons d'en savoir un peu plus.

Lucas, lui, partageait sa chambre avec Drago, Théodore, Zaccaria et Blaise. C'était des chambres de six mais, étant donné le nombre de garçons de septième année, ils avaient toujours partagé une chambre à quatre. Il s'installa et défit ses affaires tranquillement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il remarqua qu'on le regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi? S'exclama-t-il

- On aurait pensé que la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait atterri à Serpentard.

- C'est exact, répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment cela se fait-il qu'elle soit chez ses idiots de Gryffondor? Demanda Drago.

- Pour commencer, si tu veux te la mettre à dos, il n'y a pas meilleur moyen que d'insulter les Gryffondor. Ensuite, tout simplement pour faire tourner en bourrique son père. Elle n'est pas venue à Poudlard par gaîté de cœur. Et elle va tout faire pour emmerder le monde. Ou vous la suivez ou vous êtes contre elle. Aussi simple que cela.

- Mais comment savoir si on peut lui faire confiance? Elle est dans une maison rivale! S'exclama Zaccaria.

- Ce n'est pas la maison qui fait sa personnalité. Elle a le courage et la loyauté de Gryffondor, tout le reste de Serpentard et peut-être sa passion pour la lecture de Serdaigle. Je suppose qu'elle a menacé le Choixpeau de lui mettre le feu s'il ne la mettait pas à Gryffondor, dit-il, pensif.

- En gros, on doit se lier d'amitié avec les Gryffondor? Demanda Théodore au bord de la nausée.

- Bien sûr que non! Juste avec elle. Si elle n'aime pas quelqu'un chez les Gryffondor, vous pourrez toujours vous acharner sur lui! Répondit-il avec un sourire complice.

- Moi, il y a toujours un truc que je ne comprends pas. Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se sont jamais aimés. Ca va causer des chocs lorsque Phoebe parlera à des Serpentard!

- C'est la différence entre Phoebe et le reste de cette école. Elle n'en a strictement rien à faire des maisons. Pour elle, elle est là pour un an et, ensuite, ciao la compagnie. C'est pour cela qu'elle est à Gryffondor.

- Oui, mais comme tu viens si bien de le dire. Elle n'en a rien à faire des maisons. Pour l'école, ce n'est pas le cas!

- On verra bien, conclut Lucas en partant faire sa toilette avant de se coucher.

Il pensa à Stephane. Il espérait qu'il soit dans la même chambre que Matthew. Son rôle de garde du corps était grandement compromis en étant dans deux maisons différentes. Il se demanda comment été l'intégration de Phoebe de son côté. Être la fille de Voldemort n'avait pas que de bon côté. Et être chez les Gryffondor en étant la fille de Voldemort avait encore moins de bon côté. Il savait qu'elle y arriverait. Le plus gros du problème était qu'elle ne perde pas son calme pendant la manoeuve.

Rogue, de son côté, fulminait. Cette petite idiote n'avait décidément pas fini de lui pourrir la vie. Déjà avec son frère! Mais maintenant, il allait devoir annoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque celui-ci le convoquerait que sa fille était chez les Gryffondor. S'il s'en sortait vivant, ce serait un miracle!

Non, mais que lui avait-il prit d'aller chez les Gryffondor? Il les détestait et en plus d'être directeur, il avait reprit son poste en temps que professeur de potions. Il avait toujours été sévère avec les Gryffondor. Comment allait-il faire avec Miss Jedusor? Le mieux pour lui, dans l'immédiat, c'était de l'ignorer. Par contre, cela aller se révéler problématique si elle faisait concurrence à Miss Granger, cette insupportable miss je-sais-tout!

Il craignait de ne survivre à cette année. Cela aller être fort en rebondissements. Décidément, il se faisait trop vieux pour s'occuper des cornichons. Mais le maître avait tenu à ce que ce soit lui à la tête de Poudlard. Pourtant, Lucius aurait été plus diplomate que lui! Il préférait de loin rester tranquille dans ses cachots plutôt que d'être dans le bureau directorial. Ca, c'était un travail digne de Lucius. Mais le maître avait décidé que Lucius s'occuperait du ministère et lui de Poudlard. Il s'endormit donc de mauvaise humeur...

Matthew était dans sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa sœur n'était plus là à cause de lui. Il était seul dans le cinquième étage de l'aile Est du manoir qui leur appartenait. Quoiqu'il en dise, cela lui faisait bizarre de ne pas voir sa sœur à côté de lui. Que ce soit pour se chamailler, se parler, ou tout simplement rester tout les deux dans un silence réconfortant. A la place de cela, il était seul dans l'aile Est du manoir où aucun Mangemort n'avait l'autorisation de venir.

Il pensa à sa journée. Il était prêt pour prendre l'avion pour Durmstrang demain matin. Il avait tout préparé. Il avait discuté avec son père de ses projets et de savoir ce qu'il attendait d'eux exactement. Sans avoir réellement de réponse précise. Son père était resté vague. Puis, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Phoebe. Comment s'était-elle intégrée ? Si elle allait bien, si elle n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid. Bref, il était inquiet de ne pas voir sa sœur car il ignorait comment elle se portait, comment elle se sentait. Il ne savait rien! C'était sur ses angoisses que le sommeil finit par l'emporter.


	6. Ou comment Phoebe choqye Poudlard

Je vous souhaite a tous une trés bonne année 2013!

Chapitre 6 : Ou comment Phoebe choque Poudlard…

Le lendemain matin, Phoebe se leva à l'aube... comme tout les matins lorsqu'elle dormait seule. Elle se força à se lever tout de suite et d'aller dans la salle de bains avant de se rendormir. Elle aurait bien voulu continuer à dormir, mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle dormait seule, elle ne dormait que d'un seul œil. D'habitude, c'était son frère qui la sortait du lit... Son frère.

A quoi pensait-il? Que faisait-il? Il devait certainement être en route pour Durmstrang. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lucas. Reste à savoir quand ils pourraient parler tranquillement. Sûrement ce soir avant le repas. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient des cours en commun. Une fois prête, elle alla dans la Grande Salle. Tout au long du chemin, elle croisa des regards de haine, de mépris, d'admiration et de respect. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la grande salle, elle regarda à la table des Serpentard mais aucun signe de Lucas. Elle alla alors s'asseoir à sa table et commença à déjeuner. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir reçu son emploi du temps que Lucas s'assit en face d'elle à la table des Gryffondor.

- Je pensais que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne faisaient pas bon ménage? Demanda-t-elle, amusée par l'audace de Lucas.

- C'est ce qu'on dit. Mais n'es-tu pas la preuve vivante que les on-dit ne sont pas toujours exacts ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Il me semble. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'affirment les bruits de couloir.

- Alors, comment c'est passé ta première nuit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor?

- Très bien. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de faire leurs connaissances. Je n'ai fait que discuter avec une fille. Hermione Granger, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Elle avait l'air surprise. Ça n'a pas l'air d'une méchante fille. Cependant, je suis la première à être concernée par les apparences trompeuses. Je reste sur mes gardes. Et toi?

- Tu suscites beaucoup de questions. Je ne pense pas qu'ils te rejetteront. Mais bon, lorsqu'on considère ton identité, c'est un retour des choses, non?

- Je suppose. Tu as quoi comme cours? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'ignore. Attends.

Lucas se retourna vers la table des Serpentard pour demander à Drago de lui donner son emploi du temps. Une fois chose obtenue, il se retourna vers Phoebe.

- Nous avons potions, l'art de la magie noir, étude des Moldus et métamorphose ensemble. D'ailleurs, nous commençons par potions. Après j'ai sortilège, pause, on se retrouve en Etude des Moldus en première heure cet après-midi. Et j'ai arithmancie en dernière heure. Et toi?

- Pendant que tu as Sortilège, moi, j'ai arithmancie avec les Serdaigle et après je suis libre.

Le courrier arriva. Malgré les hiboux qui volaient de tout les côtés, les élèves étaient bouche bée. Phoebe vit Lucas esquisser un sourire amusé. Elle se retourna pour savoir ce qui attirer autant l'attention. Ce fut là qu'elle vit Silla, l'aigle de son père qui la cherchait parmi la masse d'élèves, avec entre ses serres, un Serpent qui lui-même avait une lettre accrochée à lui comme un noeud papillon au-dessus de sa gueule, afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'enlever visiblement. Phoebe reconnut Aconit, son serpent.

Elle éclata de rire face à la vue que lui offraient Silla et Aconit. Lucas siffla pour indiquer à Silla où ils se trouvaient. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air amusé de porter son colis. Autant qu'un aigle puisse paraître amusé bien sûr. Silla laissa échapper le pauvre Aconit quand elle fut sûre que Phoebe le rattraperait. Tout le long de sa chute, on entendit un sifflement d'agonie. Lorsque Phoebe le rattrapa avec délicatesse, son rire reprit de plus belle lorsqu'elle entendit Aconit.

-** Phoebe, je suis trop vielle pour ses aventures! Ne me laisse plus jamais entre les mains de Matthew**. Supplia-t-il.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle décrocha la lettre et la lut.

_Princesse, _

_Je t'ai envoyé Aconit. J'ai pensé que cela te ferait de la compagnie. J'ai complètement oublié de le mettre dans tes valises. Comme elle n'était pas décidé à aller à Poudlard à l'image de sa maîtresse, elle s'est cachée ! Je l'ai cherchée pendant près d'une heure avant de mettre la main dessus grâce à Orion. Alors je lui ai offert un voyage où elle pourra se régaler de la vue! _

_A part ça, comment vas-tu? Tu n'as pas encore fait exploser Poudlard? Moi, je pars aujourd'hui pour Durmstrang. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille. Mon avion ne m'attendra pas. _

_Prends soin de toi, ne fait pas de bêtise. _

_Ton ange. _

**- Toi non plus tu ne voulais pas aller à Poudlard?** Siffla-t-elle au Serpent.

**- Et pourquoi je voudrais venir? J'étais très bien au manoir à faire peur aux Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, qui va s'en charger puisqu'on est tous partis du manoir?**

**- Matthew a pris Orion?**

**- Bien sûr, tu ne croyais pas qu'il allait laisser son bébé au manoir**! Se moqua-t-il.

- Il faut y aller. On a cours. Interrompit Lucas.

- **Je suis désolée, Aconit, mais tu vas devoir aller te balader. J'ai cours dans cinq minutes. Je n'ai plus le temps de te monter au dortoir. Lorsque le soleil commencera à se coucher, reviens ici, je te ferais monter au dortoir après manger**. On peut y aller, déclara Phoebe à Lucas après avoir déposé Aconit au sol.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe, accompagnés de Drago, puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas le chemin, les Gryffondor la regardaient avec mépris. Ce que leur rendirent bien sûr les Serpentard. Phoebe observa l'échange sans rien dire. C'était leur problème, pas le sien. Pour l'instant, seuls les regards menaçant de promesse se voyaient. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Le professeur Rogue arriva et les fit entrer. Phoebe se mit au premier rang. De toute façon, que risquait-elle? Elle savait les potions jusqu'au deuxième degré des maîtres des potions. Et ce n'était que le minimum. Ce n'était pas le programme de septième année qui allait lui faire échec.

Pendant le cours, seule Hermione, qui s'était mise à côté d'elle avant que Lucas n'en ait eu le temps, leva la main pour répondre aux questions posées par le Professeur Rogue. Pas une seule fois, il l'interrogea. Phoebe observa qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait des questions, il se retournait vers les têtes fortes de Serpentard pour faire gagner des points à sa maison. Cependant, lorsque qu'il posa une question, personne sauf Hermione, leva la main. Il n'était pas décidé à la faire répondre. De bonne grâce, elle leva la main. Elle était curieuse de voir si ce traitement était juste attribué aux Gryffondor. Mais étant la fille de Voldemort, cela devrait jouer en sa faveur.

- Miss Granger, désigna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Celle-ci répondit exactement ce qu'aurait dit Phoebe. Excepté qu'elle aurait peut-être ajouté que la potion en question était un excellent vivifiant pour les plantes. Il ne lui accorda aucun point sous prétexte que la réponse était incomplète. Phoebe ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. De toute façon, il était évident qu'il ne l'aurait pas interrogée. La question était de savoir pourquoi. Parce qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort et qu'il ne voulait commettre d'impair? Parce qu'elle était à Gryffondor? Peut-être les deux? Pour ne pas afficher publiquement son statut de Mangemort? Dans le monde actuel, depuis la mort de Dumbledore l'année dernière, il ne valait mieux ne pas afficher sa préférence pour la lumière. Alors pourquoi il ne l'interrogeait pas?

Le reste se passa sans encombre. Phoebe prenait des notes sur certaines choses que le professeur Rogue avait mentionné et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Or, elle était très curieuse. Elle ferait des recherches à la bibliothèque plus tard... A la fin du cours, Lucas l'attendait afin d'avoir son avis sur le cours.

- Il est compètent sans aucun doute. Cependant, je me demande tout de même pourquoi il ne m'a pas interrogée. J'avais la réponse complète.

- Parce que tu es la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour commencer. Et qu'aussi bien ton frère, que ton père sont extrêmement possessif avec toi. T'es la petite dernière, faut t'y faire! Se moqua-t-il.

- Cela me serait peut-être plus agréable à vivre si Stéphane et toi ne vous étiez pas ajoutés à la liste!

- T'es comme une petite sœur pour Stéphane. On a juste quelque années de plus que toi. Enfin pour ma part, je parle d'années mortelles bien sûr!

- Alors pourquoi tu es en septième année? Papa aurait pu te désigner professeur au lieu des deux cloches de Mangemorts. Faudra un jour que tu me dises combien d'année vampirique ça te fais!

- Parce que les relations entre élèves et professeurs sont interdites. Et pour mon âge, on verra un jour. Du moins, si t'es sage!

- Ouais, donc si tu frappais un élève pour X raison, ça passe mieux en tant qu'élève qu'en tant que prof, c'est ça? Et je suis toujours sage moi!

- Mais bien sûr! Tu m'excuses mais j'ai un cours. A toute à l'heure. Viens manger à la table des Serpentard avec moi.

- Tout dépends si tu seras dans la salle avant moi ou pas. A toute.

Phoebe se dirigea vers son cours d'arithmancie. Le professeur était sympa. Il donnait envie d'apprendre... Pour ceux qui ne savait pas bien sûr. Phoebe participa volontiers au cours donné. La plupart du cours était destiné à des questions-réponses des années précédentes. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle était satisfaite d'avoir choisi cette option. Elle se retrouvait avec une rivale. Hermione Granger. Elle était apparemment très douée en cours. Cela faisait deux matières où elle ne cessait d'avoir la main levée pour répondre aux questions. Phoebe savait que si elle s'y mettait sérieusement, elle pourrait la battre. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne se contenterait que du strict minimum afin d'être juste derrière. Ensuite, elle verrait comment évoluerait la situation entre elles puis elle verrait si elle la laissait devant... ou derrière elle.

Elle se dirigea dans la Grande Salle. Lucas était déjà présent. Elle s'assit à la table des Serpentard sous l'œil noir des Gryffondor et ceux plein de défis envers les Gryffondor de la part des Serpentard. Elle connaissait la rivalité des deux maisons. Cependant, elle fit comme-ci de rien n'était. Et se mit à discuter avec Lucas sous les oreilles discrètes et attentives des Serpentard et celles beaucoup moins discrètes des Gryffondor.

- Alors, dis-moi, comment était ton cours de Sortilège?

- Sympa. C'est un petit prof mais qui sait de quoi il parle. J'y retournerais volontiers. Et toi?

- Très agréable. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris ce cours en option. Son cours est pour l'instant intéressant. Espérons juste qu'il le restera. Des nouvelles de Matthew?

- Tu en as eu ce matin! S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- Je sais. Mais cela m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait!

- Euh... Il te l'a dit dans sa lettre, non? Il prend l'avion pour Durmstrang, dit-il incrédule.

- Oui, je sais ce qu'il fait, mais...

- Alors pourquoi tu dis que cela t'énerve de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait si tu sais ce qu'il fait?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit il est. Je vais écrire à Stéphane pour lui demander.

- Et pourquoi ne pas le demander à Mat?

- Parce que jamais il ne me répondra. Ou alors, il me dira ce qu'il pense que je veux entendre. Autrement dit, que tout va bien et qu'il est content de partir à Drumstrang.

- Et pourquoi cela ne serait pas le cas?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu es jalouse, affirma-t-il, amusé.

- Bien sûr que non. Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille...

- Tu es jalouse parce que tu ignores ce qu'il fait et surtout avec qui il est.

- N'importe quoi! Nia-t-elle farouchement.

- Oh que si. D'ailleurs je me demande si tu n'as pas laissé quelque demande à Stéphane? Demanda-t-il mine de rien.

- Non.

- Ah bon? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Tu oublies que je n'étais au courant qu'en même temps que vous que j'allais à Poudlard. Et que le peu de temps que j'ai passé au manoir à partir de ce moment, je l'ai passé enfermé dans ma chambre. Je n'ai vu personne si ce n'est Matthew. Donc, je n'ai pas pu voir Stéphane.

- Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu désires tant que ça lui écrire? Suggéra-t-il, mine de rien.

- Bien sûr que non, je veux juste des nouvelles véridiques de Matthew.

- Alors écrit-lui.

- C'est évident. Si j'écris à Stéphane et pas à Mat, il va en faire une syncope.

- Tout comme ton père lorsqu'il saura que tu es à Gryffondor! Dit-il avec un immense sourire.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Parce qu'il sait que je me vengerais de ce qu'il m'a fait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc, il s'attendra à quelque chose de ma part. Au pire, il me maudira probablement.

- S'il te porte un coup physique ou magique? Demanda-t-il

- Il n'en fera rien, affirma-t-elle. Et puis au pire, tu n'es pas censé être mon garde du corps à tes heures perdues ? Demanda-t-elle, malicieusement

- Parce que tu crois que moi, Lucas Birney, je vais me mettre entre toi et ton père? Demanda-t-il en rigolant. Que c'est beau de rêver !

- Quoi? Répondit-elle, scandalisée. Tu le laisserais me refaire le portrait?

- Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose non plus. Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment fou et suicidaire pour me mettre en toi et ton père. N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui m'a engagé pour être ton garde du corps à mes heures perdues comme tu le dis si bien. J'espère ne jamais me retrouver entre celui qui m'a engagé et celle que je protège.

- Que ferais-tu si une telle chose arriverait? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- En bon Serpentard que je suis, je prendrais la fuite pour aller chercher Matthew. Lui est assez fou pour se mettre entre toi et ton père.

- Serpentard! Railla-t-elle.

- N'oublie pas, Princesse, que tu manges à leur table, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la salle et remarqua que leur conversation avait été entendue de toute la salle. Les Serpentard, avec haine, indifférence, ou respect pour les filles. Convoiteur admiratif, craintif, charmeur, et amusé pour les garçons. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'observer les regards des autres maisons qu'elle imagina être haineux pour la plupart.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la plupart des gens ne voit pas leur maison comme l'aurait voulu les fondateurs! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Drago qui n'avait fait qu'observer jusqu'à présent.

- Lors de la répartition, nous sommes répartis selon nos qualités premières. Je ne vais pas refaire les qualités de toutes les maisons, vous les connaissez. A travers nos maisons, nous somme censés développer nos qualités premières appartenant à notre maison. Mais dans le processus, nous ne devons pas oublier de développer également nos qualités qui appartiennent aux autres maisons. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Gryffondor que je n'ai aucune qualité des autres maisons. Ce n'est pas parce que Lucas est à Serpentard qu'il n'a pas les qualités des autres maisons. C'est en développant ces diverses qualités qui fait qu'un sorcier sort de Poudlard en tant que sorcier accomplit. C'est pour cela que les fondateurs ont crée les différentes maisons. Pour que nous puissions nous aider des autres maisons pour progresser.

- Comme-ci nous avions besoin des Gryffondor courageux! Rétorqua Pansy Parkinson.

- Parce qu'il ne faut pas de courage pour se pointer devant Lord Voldemort sans sourciller?

Sa réplique avait eu le don de les plonger dans un silence penseur. Chacun réfléchissait. Peut-être pas si idiote que ça, la fille de Voldoudou.

- Cela demande un sang froid à toute épreuve pas de courage! Rétorqua la copine de Pansy.

- Aussi, mais pas seulement. Vous avez le sang froid, la ruse. Mais cela suffit-il pour faire face à Lord Voldemort qui peut vous envoyer à terre à n'importe quelle mauvaise réponse? Bien sûr que non. Le sang froid vous sert à réfléchir aux questions que l'on vous pose. A ne rien laisser paraître de la frousse qui vous prends aux tripes! Mais pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou, c'est du courage qu'il vous faut. Vous avez des qualités de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Lorsque vous manipulez des personnes, ils vous faut toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir le faire. Cela vous amène à avoir de la connaissance et de l'intelligence. Depuis quand ces deux qualités font-il partit des principaux traits de la maison Serpentard?

- Certains d'entre vous ont déjà vu Phoebe au manoir. Vous savez donc qu'elle est une pure Serpentard. Cela ne l'a pas empêchée d'atterrir à Gryffondor!

- Uniquement par vengeance! Elle a manipulé le Choixpeau.

- J'admets. Mais le Choixpeau ne m'aurait pas envoyé à Gryffondor si je n'avais aucune qualité marquante de cette maison. Les fondateurs ont créé les maisons pour nous aider à progresser à l'aide des autres maisons. Pas pour nous diviser. Il n'y a pas que les Serpentard qui peuvent être Mangemort. La plus grande preuve est Pettigrow. Il était à Gryffondor et cela ne l'empêche pas d'être au service de mon père par courage et lâcheté.

- Pourquoi tu prends la défense des autres maisons? Cracha Pansy en dernier recours.

- Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas conne. J'en ai rien à foutre de la maison dans la laquelle je suis. J'ai compris qu'elle ne me suivrait que pendant un an. Pour vous, elle vous suit pour sept ans. A ce que je sache, on ne vous demande pas dans quelle maison vous appartenait dans un CV. Après Poudlard, vous ne serez plus que des élèves qui viennent de quitter l'école. Votre employeur en aura rien à foutre de quelle maison vous appartenez. Il ne regardera que votre curriculum. Vos résultats scolaires. Sur ce, j'ai un cours dans trente minutes.

Puis Phoebe sortit de la salle sous les regards ébahis des élèves. Certains Serpentard n'y croyaient pas leurs yeux. La fille de leur maître avait défendu les valeurs de chaque maison. N'était-elle pas censée suivre la trace de son père? D'autres maisons n'y croyaient pas non plus leurs yeux. Phoebe n'était apparemment pas si mauvaise que cela. Elle leur accordait difficilement une petite chance. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important, était qu'ils avaient cours dans trente minutes!

Phoebe était devant la salle, attendant l'heure de rentrer en cours. Elle avait cours avec Alecto Carrow, professeur d'étude des Moldus, accessoirement Mangemort de son état. Phoebe ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture. C'était une jeune Mangemort pleine d'ambition et surtout elle tournait un peu trop à son goût autour de son frère. Pourquoi son père avait mis des Mangemorts comme professeurs? Cela lui échappait. Faudrait qu'elle lui écrive pour avoir des réponses à plusieurs de ses questions. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler.

La prof fit entrer les élèves. Elle commença par faire l'appel. Elle s'arrêta vaguement au nom de Phoebe en lui jetant un regard haineux auquel répondit Phoebe par un magnifique sourire sous les yeux moqueurs des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Faut les comprendre. Les Carrow étaient que très peu aimés. La moindre petite chose pouvant la ridiculiser était la bienvenue. Une fois fini l'appel, elle reprit envers ses élèves.

- Je ne veux absolument aucun retard ni absence à mon cours. Ils seront sévèrement punis. Aucun bavardage ni aucun mot ne doit sortir de vos bouches s'il n'y a pas eu d'autorisation...

Et elle continua la liste de chose qui était interdite durant son cours. Au bout de trente minutes, Phoebe leva la main. Dès qu'elle fut autorisée, elle posa une suggestion.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, je crois qu'il serait plus simple de nous dire ce que nous avons le droit de faire.

Cette remarque déclencha plusieurs rires.

- SILENCE! Hurla la pauvre professeure.

Une fois que le calme fut de retour, elle s'adresse à Phoebe.

- Toute forme d'insolence est sévèrement punie! Par conséquent, vous serez en retenue ce soir à huit heures! Je vous passerais l'envie de nous faire part de vos commentaires. Moins cinquante points pour Gryffondor.

- Elle n'a pas été insolente! Répliqua Hermione Granger.

Phoebe se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas la fermer cinq minutes?

- Puisque que cela vous fait tant plaisir, vous l'accompagnerez, petite idiote.

- De ce que je constate, elle est plus intelligente que vous, professeure ! Rétorqua Phoebe.

- Puisque vous insistez, vous viendrez également demain, Miss Jedusor.

Lucas lui mit un coup de pied pour la dissuader de continuer à répondre à leur professeure. Il ignorait ce que leur réserver leur professeure en guise de punition mais il n'avait pas envie de le savoir! Phoebe ne dit plus rien du cours. Le cours de Carrow était totalement inintéressant. Elle ne faisait que descendre les Moldus plus bas que terre. Phoebe aurait bien voulu lui tordre le cou! Elle réfreina ses envies face au regard implacable de Lucas. Certains prenait des notes. Beaucoup baillaient discrètement. Il n'aurait pas fallu que Carrow les surprenne. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle sortit en leur demandant de lire le chapitre un de leur livre en silence.

- Cinq secondes, Lucas. C'est tout ce que je demande! Lui demanda-t-elle, déterminée.

Lucas comprit vite. Il ne fallait que cinq secondes à Phoebe pour tuer leur prof. Seulement voilà. Il ne pouvait la laisser faire. Si elle tuait tout les profs qui ne lui plaisaient pas, comment tournerait Poudlard ? Sans compter la réaction de Voldemort.

- Non, Phoebe. Tu ne lui feras rien!

- Pourtant, elle rendrait un grand service à l'humanité. Et je suis sûre que même les Gryffondor seront d'accord avec moi. Tout ce qu'on a appris, c'est qu'elle avait un large vocabulaire pour décrire les Moldus ! Leur dit Drago sous les acquiescements des Gryffondor.

- Parce que on ne peut pas toucher à un professeur sous prétexte qu'elle ne nous plaît pas! Rétorqua Lucas. Tu ne la touches pas. Promet-le moi.

- Avant de te promettre quoi que ce soit, je vais déjà voir ce qu'elle nous réserve en retenue.

- Quelque chose me dit que cela ne va pas être de la tarte!

- Granger, je te recommande de la fermer. C'est sympa d'avoir pris ma défense. Mais je pense qu'elle va faire que nous provoquer pour avoir une bonne raison de nous foutre en retenue pour faire je ne sais quoi! Alors un conseil, subissez ce qu'elle a soi-disant à nous apprendre et taisez-vous. Quand à toi, Lucas, avec ou sans ton accord, après Noël, on a un nouveau professeur d'étude des Moldus. Espérons simplement que le frangin n'est pas pareil dans ses cours.

La prof revient avec un air trop joyeux au goût de Phoebe. Lorsque le cours prit fin, ils furent tous heureux de quitter cette salle. Pendant que Lucas partit en Arithmancie, Phoebe décida d'écrire à Matthew et à Stéphane.

_Mon ange, _

_Comment se passe Durmstrang? Moi, ici, ça peut aller. Papa a mis les Carrow en professeurs. Tu le savais? Le cours de la soeur est une horreur. Elle se croit tout permis parce qu'elle est une Mangemort. J'espère que les cours de son frère ne sont pas aussi horrible, sinon, je crains de pas survivre cette année... ou, en tout cas, je survivrais plus qu'eux... _

_Sinon, les autres cours sont sympas. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Je n'ai pas encore eu tout les professeurs, mais ils ne sont pas aussi terrible que les Carrow. Je me suis renseignée auprès des autres élèves de ma maison. Tout va bien ici pour l'instant excepté les Carrow. Et toi comment cela se passe? Tu t'intègres? Ils ne sont pas trop durs avec toi? Moi de ce côté-là, ça va, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre. _

_Pourquoi Père nous a mis à l'école pour espionner? Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre raison que celle d'espionner. Il y a suffisamment de Mangemort dans cette école pour espionner sans que nous entrions en scène. Je ne crois pas plus au fait de nous sociabiliser. Il nous cache quelque chose. Mais quoi? C'est la grande question que je pose en ce moment. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais espionner! De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, je ne rentre pas dans ses affaires, je fais mon année et je m'en vais comme je suis venue! _

_Tu me manques, mon ange. Cela fait bizarre de savoir qu'on ne se reverra pas avant Noël. J'espère que du « travail » arrivera bientôt. Je ne tiendrais pas quatre mois sans pouvoir te parler. Prends soin de toi, Matthew, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comme je te l'ai dis, pour l'instant tout va bien... _

_A bientôt, _

_Ta princesse._

Puis, elle écrivit une lettre à Stéphane.

_Stéph, _

_Alors, comment vas-tu? Moi, ca va pour le moment. J'en dirais plus dans quelques jours. Aurais-tu entendu une autre raison que celles données par Papa pour nous envoyer à l'école? Je trouve ses raisons stupides. Il cache forcément quelque chose. Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler avant mon départ. _

_Fait attention à Matthew, encore plus qu'à la prunelle de tes yeux! Et s'il te plaît, enlève toutes les pimbêches qui pourraient l'approcher de trop près. Dis-moi comment il va. Je sais qu'il ne me dira pas tout dans ses lettres, je te charge de me dire la suite... ou de ce qu'il me cache. Prends soin de toi _

_Phoebe._

Lorsqu'elle eut envoyée les hiboux, elle se rendit compte que Lucas allait bientôt sortir de classe. Elle l'attendit donc devant la salle. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Phoebe constata que peu de Serpentard suivaient ce cour. Il n'y avait que Lucas, Drago, Blaise, Théodore, et Zaccaria.

- Comment ça va, Princesse? Lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Ca va. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en retenue avec l'autre folle et j'ai envoyé les lettres pour Mat et Stéph.

- Qui aurait envie d'aller en retenue? Lui demanda Drago. Si tu veux je peux te proposer beaucoup mieux, continua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Proposition alléchante, mais je doute que cette chère Alecto voit les choses comme je peux les voir. Quelqu'un peut me montrer où est la bibliothèque?

- Oui, répondirent-il à l'unisson sauf Lucas.

Lucas leur envoya un regard noir en voyant clairement les sous-entendus. Ils l'ignorèrent royalement. Cependant, ils prirent tous la direction de la bibliothèque. Zaccaria reprit.

- Tu fais tes devoirs à peine le premier jour entamé?

- Faut me comprendre, j'ai jamais eu de devoir de ma vie! Rétorqua-t-elle en les narguant ouvertement.

- Ton père ne t'a jamais donner de devoir? S'étonna-t-il

- Pas besoin, elle a passé je ne sais combien de temps à apprendre chaque livre de la bibliothèque principale. Elle s'attaque à celle de son père, rétorqua Lucas.

- Oh, ça va, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? J'aime lire, c'est pas de ma faute!

- Pas de la nôtre non plus. Je suis prêt à parier deux cent Gallions que tu si tu te donnes la peine tu seras la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Je suis même prêt à rajouter cent Gallions, si tu bats les résultats de ton père et Dumbledore!

- Tu veux dire que si je suis la meilleure élève depuis trois cent cinquante années, tu me donne trois cent Gallions?

- Exact.

- C'est de l'argent gâché inutilement ça! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire que c'est dans tes capacités? S'exclama Blaise, incrédule.

- Bien sur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me fouler des masses. Être dans les premières bien sûr, mais s'en plus.

- Très bien, ouvrons les enchères. Je te donne également cette somme, si tu m'aides et que toi aussi, tu bats Granger ! S'exclama Drago.

- Elle est si forte que ça? Demanda Blaise étonner à Lucas.

- S'en est insupportable, répondit Lucas.

- Au fait, pourquoi meilleure élève depuis trois cents cinquante années? Demanda Zaccariah.

- Quand tu fait le calcul, Mon père est sortit meilleur élève de sa promo il y a cinquante ans, il avait 96 pour cent de réussite, Dumbledore 95,5 pour cent il y a cent cinquante ans. Eléonor Maxwel, est sortit avec 94 pour cent il y a trois cent cinquante ans. A son époque elle était connue comme la meilleure élève qu'est connue Poudlard. Détrônée par Albus Dumbledore, deux cent ans plus tard et mon père a détrôné Dumbledore de justesse cent ans plus tard. Et maintenant, cinquante ans plus tard, Lucas propose que je les détrône tous. Donc deux cent ans entre Dumbledore et Maxwel, cent ans entre mon père et Dumbledore, et maintenant, cinquante aujourd'hui, ça nous donne trois cent Cinquante ans. Vous avez suivit?(ndl: hey c'est là qu'on vois mon esprit tordu^^ndc : et que la correctrice est nulle en maths... 0x2=2 ?)

- Moi tout ce que j'ai suivi, c'est que tu comptes détrôner tout le monde! S'exclama Zaccariah impressionné.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. C'est Lucas qui l'a suggéré. Je verrais où le vent m'emporte. Maintenant, j'aimerais faire mes devoirs de potions et d'arithmancie.

Ils se mirent tous à leurs devoirs. Pendant que Phoebe écrivait sans relâche pendant une heure, les autres feuilletaient les livres pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de réponse.

- On peut savoir comment tu fais pour écrire pas moins de huit parchemins en une heure sans ouvrir un seul livre? Demanda Blaise, étonné, lorsqu'il releva la tête une heure après s'être plongé dans au moins dix livres.

- Je te l'ai dis, c'est une encyclopédie sur patte. Elle connaît quatre bibliothèques par cœur, répondit Lucas à sa place.

Phoebe n'avait pas relevé les yeux à ce dialogue. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait même pas les avoir entendus. Lucas, qui n'était pas plus avancé, dans son devoir décida de demander l'aide de Phoebe. Il choisit le moment où elle trempa la plume dans l'encre pour s'en emparer de son parchemin avant qu'elle recommence à écrire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lucas? Demanda-t-elle énervée d'avoir été interrompue.

- Que tu m'aides. Je cherche depuis une heure dans une vingtaine de livres. Aucun ne m'a donné suffisamment satisfaction pour répondre au sujet et je voudrais que tu me donnes tout les titres que tu connais qui m'aiderait à répondre au sujet.

- Tu fait quel devoir?

- Celui de potion.

- C'est quoi le sujet?

- Mais tu fais quel devoir pour ne pas savoir le sujet de potion? Interrompit Blaise, complètement largué.

- Celui d'arithmancie.

- Mais... Il est à faire pour dans une semaine et demie. Celui de potion pour dans quatre jours! S'exclama Zaccariah totalement renversé par la logique de la fille.

- Je sais. Mais il ne demande que deux parchemins. Or, en arithmancie, il en demande cinq.

- Pourquoi il en demande autant? Bougonna Lucas.

- Parce que, avec le sujet d'arithmancie, tu peux en écrire quinze. Il est très vaste comme sujet. Celui de Potion, le sujet est très précis. C'est pour cela qu'il ne demande pas autant de parchemin. Lucas, le sujet de potion?

- La potion de vergon peut rapidement se transformer en poison à n'importe quel moment de la procédure. Expliquer pour quelle raison en donnant un exemple. Dans tout les livres que j'ai trouvé rare sont ceux qui parlent de cette potion. Et aucun ne précise la raison d'une possible transformation en poison.

- Parce que le premier ingrédient, soit le coeur de lièvre, est contraire à la plupart des ingrédients que demande cette potion. Or, ingrédients contraire, signifie qu'il faut un canaliseur, donc un ingrédient qui annule les effets contraires qui provoquerait un poison, voire dans certaines étapes de la préparation, un puissant explosif. Rogue veut que l'on se penche sur les ingrédients. On va certainement devoir la réaliser et il ne veut pas d'incident. La potion est sensée nous procurer un bien-être. Tu dois d'abord rechercher la liste des ingrédients de cette potion. Tu la trouveras dans « L'humeur à travers les potions ». Ensuite, le livre « mille herbes et champignon magique » te procurera les propriétés de la plupart des ingrédients. Mais pour les poils de kitou, tu le trouveras dans « le Kitou, être dangereux ou inoffensif? » Le granit dans « l'âge de pierre », et les yeux de poisson dans « herbes aquatique ». Ca ira?

- Et il espère qu'on fasse ça en quatre jours?

- C'est de la logique. Les cours de potion sont des cours sur les ingrédients. Leurs réactions entre eux et ce qu'ils créent. Donc, quelque part c'est logique que l'on se penche plus sur les ingrédients d'une potion que sur le processus en lui même. Même si celui-ci reste important. Dans le cas de cette potion, c'est toujours le même. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des rares potions qui a la même étape de préparation du début a la fin. C'est toujours « touiller cinq fois dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre, et sept dans le sens contraire à intervalle de trois secondes par tour, puis ajouter l'ingrédient suivant ». Le timming la rend plus compliquée, mais la même procédure la rend plus simple, et donc du niveau de septième année.

- Merci, Princesse! S'exclama tout joyeux Lucas une fois qu'il eut fini de prendre note des livres qu'il lui fallait.

Phoebe reprit son devoir où elle l'avait laissée. Il ne lui restait plus que la conclusion à faire. Elle ne remarqua pas, ou du moins, elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, les airs ébahis des Serpentard. Après tout, on avait déjà dit qu'elle savait le contenu de quatre bibliothèques. Si après cela, ils étaient encore étonnés de ses connaissances, elle n'y pouvait rien! Une fois fini la conclusion, elle passa au devoir de potion. Lucas revient vers Phoebe.

- Princesse, la bibliothèque n'a pas « l'age de pierre », et n'en a jamais entendu parler! Tu es sur du titre?

- Oui, et il est logique qu'elle ne l'ai pas puisque c'est un livre Moldu. Le livre est dans ma bibliothèque. Par contre, faudra que je te traduise le passage que tu as besoin. C'est un livre chinois. Tu parle chinois ?

- Pas encore non.

- Tu parles le chinois? S'exclama Blaise.

- Oui.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me faire lire ton devoir à cet endroit? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Impossible. Mais de toute façon tu n'as pas besoin réellement du livre. Rogue demande un exemple. Moi je prend celui-là, parce qu'à ma connaissance, il n'en parle pas dans un livre anglais. Donc je suis sûre que personne n'aura le même exemple que moi. Par contre, si tu prend l'exemple de l'eucalyptus contre l'oeil d'épine, avec la feuille de saule en canaliseur, il n'est pas courant non plus de le trouver. Ou du moins je doute que quelqu'un trouve le livre. Car il en parle plus précisément dans un livre d'herbologie. Qui se trouve être un livre interdit dans le commerce courant, car il est classé comme magie noir. Mais père en a un exemplaire dans sa bibliothèque. Je lui demanderais. Rédige déjà ton devoir et ensuite je te prêterai le livre en question.

- Merci.

- Et pour nous, tu n'as pas une idée unique? Demanda Drago mine de rien.

- Mmm... Il y a quatre exemples qui peuvent ne pas être trouvés par les autres élèves. Le mieux c'est que l'un d'entre vous prenne l'exemple avec Lucas. L'un de vous parle chinois ou Italien?

- Je parle italien, dit Blaise

- Le livre en chinois existe aussi en Italien. Le problème est de le trouver en un temps record. Mais je te traduirais la partie que tu auras besoin à partir de mon livre en chinois. Si on demande, tu as chez toi un livre en italien qui en parle. Donc deux d'entre vous prenne mon exemple. Le dernier prend un autre titre d'un livre de magie noir que je lui prêterais, et moi je prendrais l'exemple que j'ai tiré d'un livre en fourchelangue. J'ignore s'il existe dans une autre langue. En tout cas je ne l'ai jamais aperçu.

Il la regardèrent comme une extra-terrestre. Excepter Lucas qui lui connaissait déjà l'étendue des connaissances de Phoebe.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- Oh rien, tu viens juste de leur prouver que tu avais belle et bien une connaissance... hors norme dirons-nous. Et donc, que tu étais tout à fait capable de battre les records à Poudlard.

Elle leva les yeux, puis repartit dans son devoir de potion... qu'elle réussit à finir cinq minutes avant qu'ils descendirent manger. Elle s'installa à sa table aux côtés de ses camarades de classe.

- Tu ne vas pas manger avec les Serpentard? Cracha la voix de Weasley.

- J'ai trop peur qu'ils me convertissent, répliqua-t-elle, ironique. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai rien à foutre de la maison. Je fais mon année et ensuite ciao la compagnie! Lucas est mon ami avant tout. Avant même la maison où il appartient. Je ne quitte pas mes amis sous prétexte qu'ils sont dans un camp adverse au mien.

- Il n'est pas dans le camp adverse au tien puisque vous êtes tous les deux du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Rétorqua Weasley.

- Nous ne sommes pas du côté de Voldemort. Pour la simple et bonne raison est que nous ne rentrons pas dans ses affaires. Mais c'est certain que si l'on me demandait de choisir entre toi et mon père, la réponse ne se ferait pas attendre. Et je parlais d'être dans le camp adverse puisque vous vous entêtez à être adversaire avec les Serpentard, ce qui fait bien deux camps à Poudlard !

- Et pourquoi? Tu dois bien savoir que ce que ton père fait, c'est mal, non ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui les accompagnait.

- Mmm... Ta tête me dit vaguement quelque chose. Tu es?

Tous ceux qui avait entendu sa question la regardèrent comme-ci une tête venait de lui pousser... en plus de la sienne!

- Quoi?

- Rien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me demande qui je suis. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter, comme dans Harry Potter? Le Harry Potter? Toi je te connais pas, mais je t'aime déjà! Répondit Phoebe avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de la tête.

- Euh.. merci... euh... Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es le seul, à part moi-même, à avoir réussit à énerver mon père au point de le faire jurer! D'ailleurs faudra un jour que tu me donnes ta recette.

- Être à Gryffondor, je crois que ça aide beaucoup.

- Je sais, mais je doute que ce soit suffisant. Va falloir que je fasse mieux que ça. Vous avez pas un club anti-mangemort? Ou un club de connerie? Parce que là, je signe de suite!

- Pas dans l'immédiat.

- Pas grave, à moi seule je suis une connerie. Je vais bien réussir à faire quelques petits trucs pour énerver nos chers professeurs.

- Phoebe, on a une retenue, on a cinq minutes pour arriver, lui rappela Hermione.

- Tu es si pressée que ça de te rendre près de la tigresse?

- Non, mais je ne voudrais pas aggraver mon cas on arrivant en retard! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Phoebe se contenta de hausser les épaules puis la suivit jusqu'à la salle de classe où devait se passer leur retenue. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, une minute avant l'heure, leur professeur les fit rentrer.


	7. Ou comment Phoebe brave ses professeurs

Chapitre 7 : Ou comment Phoebe laisse l'autorité agir…

- Je vais vous apprendre à défier l'autorité ! Endoloris ! S'écria-t-elle en visant Phoebe.

Phoebe avait prévu un truc dans ce genre. Cependant, elle savait que, pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se laisser faire. Elle était en retenue, donc, sous la responsabilité de Carrow. Cette dernière avait donc tout les droits sur elle. Et elle n'allait visiblement pas s'en priver. Elle fut juste surprise qu'elle ose utiliser ouvertement un sort de torture sur elle. Le sort lui laissa une douleur sourde dans le corps. Elle avait connu pire mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela ne lui faisait rien... Elle restait humaine.

- Arrêtez! S'écria Hermione.

- Endoloris! S'écria Carrow en direction de Hermione cette fois-ci. Ne me donne pas d'ordre, sale petite sang de bourbe ! Cracha-t-elle à son intention.

Hermione était immédiatement tombée à terre, haletante. Le seul truc que Phoebe pouvait faire, c'était que Carrow s'acharne sur elle plutôt que contre son homologue. Elle avait une plus grande résistance à la douleur en général. De plus, les Doloris de Carrow étaient faibles par rapport à ce qu'elle avait déjà subit en entrainement avec son père. Phoebe attendit donc que Hermione soit dans un état comateux afin qu'elle ne se relève pas tout de suite et que Carrow s'acharne sur elle en oubliant la présence d'Hermione.

- C'est marrant comme les Sang de Bourbe sont plus intelligents que les sang pur de nos jours...

Il ne s'en fallut pas plus pour que Carrow change de cible.

- Petite idiote! Tu crois que parce que tu es la fille du maître que tu peux tout te permettre? Le maître nous a bien dit de te traiter comme n'importe quel élève!

Phoebe resta impassible. Seuls ses muscles contractés pouvaient trahir la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle prit une profonde respiration afin de pouvoir parler sans que sa voix ne la trahisse.

- Combien de temps dure notre retenue, professeur? Demanda-t-elle.

- Aussi longtemps que je le jugerais nécessaire.

Alors elle continua d'être soumise au Doloris. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de vingt minutes que ses jambes lâchèrent. Carrow les congédia d'un air triomphant. Il était rare de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir mis la fille de Lord Voldemort à terre. Phoebe attendit quelques secondes que ses jambes veuillent bien la porter puis elle prit Hermione. Etant au premier étage, le plus près était les cachots. Elle se dirigea vers le repère des Serpents. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ordonna au serpent qui gardait l'entrée de la laisser passer s'il ne voulait pas finir en fumée.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elles. La plupart furent curieux en reconnaissant Hermione. Elle glissa Hermione sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouva. Drago vint à sa rencontre. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

- S'il lui manque un seul cheveu quand je reviendrais, c'est toi qui meurs, c'est clair?

- Limpide.

- Bien, où est le dortoir de Lucas ?

On lui indiqua le chemin. Elle monta, encore essoufflée de sa retenue et du chemin parcouru pour arriver jusque-là. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir, elle vit Lucas sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Elle lui ordonna de prendre sa valise de potions et de descendre. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle ouvrit la valise sous les yeux surpris des Serpentard. Celle-ci contenait pas loin de quatre cents potions alors qu'à l'extérieur, ça avait plutôt l'air d'une petite valise très chic en métal. Lorsqu'elle présenta les fioles à Hermione, celle-ci lui demanda ce que c'était, méfiante.

- Il y a une potion pour décontracter les muscles sinon, demain, tu ne te lèveras pas. Une pour la douleur et une pour te reposer.

- Je ne vais pas boire une potion pour dormir alors que je ne suis pas dans mon dortoir.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es trop faible pour te déplacer.

Hermione était gênée d'avoir tenue moins de temps par rapport à la fille de Voldemort. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et avala les trois potions sous l'œil intimidant de Phoebe.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lucas.

- La fameuse retenue de Carrow.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?

- Doloris.

- Elle te l'a fait également, constata-t-il.

- Tu croyais que j'allais y échapper? Demanda-t-elle, amusée, mais au vu de son état, c'était plus une grimace qu'autre chose.

- Non, n'en demandons pas trop non plus. Mais ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'elle ait osé. Ce n'est pas la plus courageuse des Mangemorts. En tout cas, sûrement pas au point de contrarier ton père.

- Faut dire aussi qu'entre nous, ce n'est pas le grand amour non plus!

- Combien de temps as-tu été soumise au Doloris?

- Deux minutes au début puis vingt environ à la fin.

- Et elle? Demanda-t-il en désignant Hermione.

- Un peu moins de cinq minutes.

- Quoi ? Mais elle a eu moins longtemps que toi et elle est plus amochée que toi ! Fit remarquer Blaise, incrédule.

- Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas le même milieu de vie, Blaise! Rétorqua-t-elle, calmement. Et encore moins, la même réserve sur nos émotions.

- En tout cas, je ne suis pas sûr que les autres Serpentard acceptent d'avoir Granger dans notre demeure. La fille de Voldy, oui, mais pas l'insupportable miss Je-sais-tout. Allons dans notre dortoir.

Ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons avec en plus Hermione qui dormait suite à une potion de sommeil sans rêve que lui avait fait prendre Phoebe. Celle-ci l'installa dans le lit libre qu'il restait dans le dortoir. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se retourna pour voir Lucas qui lui tendait trois potions.

- Non... pas les potions... Gémit-elle sous le sourire amusé de Lucas.

- Si, princesse. Si comme je le suppose, elle t'a soumis au Doloris jusqu'à ce que tu flanches, tu n'es pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Juste que tu le caches mieux qu'elle.

- Mais elles sont dégueux, ces potions. C'est Matthew qui les a faites ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer, menaça-t-il.

- Je vais d'abord la mettre en tenue de nuit, dit-elle désignant Hermione. Et ensuite, j'arrive.

- Essaye pas de t'échapper.

- Et comment le pourrais-je ? La seule sortie se trouve en face de toi et j'ai Hermione à traîner avec moi ! Prête-moi deux tee-shirts, s'il te plaît.

- Que vas-tu faire avec mes tee-shirts?

- Nous n'avons pas de pyjamas. Et comme vous me le faites remarquer tout le temps, je suis plus petite que vous, et elle aussi, donc, je vais prendre tes tee-shirts comme pyjama. Ils nous arriveront probablement en bas des fesses.

Une fois les tee-shirts obtenus, elle ferma les rideaux d'Hermione et la changea. Elle laissa les affaires d'Hermione pliées au bout du lit. Puis elle partit prendre une douche avec les produits de toilette de Lucas et revint dans le lit de Lucas.

- Si tu veux, je t'accueille pour la nuit, suggéra Drago lorsqu'il la vit avec le tee-shirt de Lucas et un boxer.

- Même pas en rêve. Et arrête de flirter avec elle ! Cassa froidement Lucas.

- Oh, ça va, je ne vais pas te la casser! Rétorqua Drago.

Lucas ne répondit pas. Il tendit les potions à Phoebe qui les accueillit avec une grimace de dégoût. Cependant après avoir but la première, elle reconnut qu'elle se sentait mieux. Ses muscles étaient enfin relâchés. Elle n'échappa pas à la potion de Sommeil sans rêve puis s'endormit dans les bras de Lucas.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par un cri perçant. Lorsque Phoebe réagit que c'était Hermione qui venait de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard, elle regarda l'heure.

- Hermione, il n'est que six heures trente. Rendors-toi, lui intima-t-elle en se retournant pour se loger dans les bras de Lucas afin de se rendormir tranquillement pour les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche chez les Serpentard?

- Mmm.. fut tout ce qu'elle obtenue en réponse du côté de Phoebe.

Ce fut avec un sourire en observant une fois de plus les capacités de Phoebe au réveil lorsqu'elle dormait avec l'un d'entre eux que Lucas lui répondit :

- Après votre retenue hier, Phoebe est rentrée dans la salle commune de Serpentard afin de te soigner. Comme c'est le plus près qu'elle connaissait pour avoir les potions adéquates, c'est ici qu'elle s'est rendue. Phoebe était trop faible pour remonter au septième étage, avec toi sur les épaules. Vous êtes donc restées ici cette nuit. Et avant que tu cries au meurtre, c'est Phoebe qui s'est occupée de te changer avant de faire de même avec elle.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelés un professeur?

- Parce que le couvre-feu était passé. C'était plus simple que vous restiez dormir ici. De plus, je doute que tu aurais voulu qu'on tombe sur les Carrow. Maintenant, je te suggère d'attendre silencieusement sept heures et demie avant de réveiller tout le dortoir, dit-il simplement.

Lucas se rendormit après avoir prêté un livre à Hermione sur sa demande. Lorsqu'à sept heures et demie le premier réveil sonna, Phoebe se cacha encore plus sous la couette en serrant Lucas pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas avec sa chaleur.

- Allez princesse, c'est l'heure de se lever, lui dit-il.

- On est quel jour? Marmonna-t-elle.

- Mardi.

- Je ne commence pas avant dix heures, faites ce qui vous chante, mais moi je reste là! Déclara-t-elle, farouchement.

- T'oublie ton homologue de Gryffondor. Elle ne veut peut-être pas rester dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

Phoebe, pourvue d'une flémingite aggravée par l'heure de son réveil, se retourna vers Hermione.

- Si tu veux braver la salle commune des Serpentard seule, c'est ton choix. Sinon, tu attends au moins neuf heures et en silence de préférence!

Hermione n'avait pas très envie de parcourir la salle commune des Serpentard en étant seule. Le problème, c'est que Phoebe n'avait pas l'air décidé à se lever. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle mais elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait tout prit hier soir à sa place. Elle ne se voyait pas non plus demander de l'aide aux garçons. Déjà parce qu'il y avait Malefoy, mais en plus, elle ne connaissait pas Lucas. Elle se demanda quel genre de relation entretenaient Lucas et Phoebe pour que cette dernière dorme avec lui en petite tenue. Elle abandonna ses songes en se rappelant leur retenue de la veille. Elle n'était sûrement pas en état de faire quoi que se soit.

Elle avait eu énormément mal. Elle était gênée que la fille de Voldemort soit plus solide qu'elle. Puis elle réfléchit que c'était normal. Phoebe devait être rodée avec son père. Les doloris devaient pleuvoir plus vite que son ombre. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être droite dans son attitude. Beaucoup d'écart que Voldemort ne devait pas accepter. Elle était plutôt du genre je m'en foutisme. Négligente. Son père ne devait pas apprécier, lui qui était précis, droit, méticuleux. Même si c'était du côté des force du mal.

Plongée dans ses songes depuis pas mal de temps, elle cria de surprise lorsqu'un serpent grimpa sur le lit de Lucas. Puis elle reconnut le serpent qui était arrivé la veille dans les griffes d'un aigle. Celui-ci s'approcha du visage de Phoebe puis se mit à le lui lécher de sa langue fourchue. (ndc : charmant réveil. J'avais que je n'ai pas encore testé cette méthode ^^) Elle vit Phoebe repousser d'une main la gueule du serpent. Mais celui-ci insista. Puis ce fut un concert de sifflements auquel elle ne comprit rien.

- Aconit, fous-moi la paix!

- Allez, princesse, faut te lever, tu as cours dans une heure.

- Pas envie...

- Qui aurait envie d'aller en cours ! Lève-toi ou je vais chercher Lucas.

Phoebe mit dix minutes à se lever. Elle alla dans la salle de bain puis retourna dans la chambre pour aller chercher des vêtements de Lucas le temps qu'elle aille dans son dortoir pour se changer. Lucas était loin d'avoir sa taille! C'était le mec du genre grand baraqué. « Enfin grand... ils le sont tous! » Pensa-t-elle lassée. Puis elle repensa à Aconit.

- Au fait, Aconit, tu peux me dire comment tu t'es retrouvé dans le dortoir des Serpentard?

- Tu m'avais dit de te retrouver au coucher du soleil, hier soir. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé alors Lucas m'a pris dès qu'il m'a vu.

Ce qui était logique puisqu'à l'heure du coucher de soleil, elle était en retenue. Une fois prête, Phoebe prit donc Aconit qui s'enroula autour de son cou. Les deux Gryffondor descendirent dans la salle commune afin de retourner dans sa tour et se changer. Inutile de préciser les regard haineux qu'elles se prirent au passage dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Surtout Hermione. Leur premier cour d'art de la magie noire allait commencer en commun avec les Serpentard. Phoebe priait pour ne pas perdre son calme. Avec la sœur, elle avait était déjà bien servie! Et en plus, elle devait y retourner le soir même. Quelle perte de temps...

Le cours d'art de la magie noire fut tout aussi horrible que celui de la soeur. Il prenait ceux qui jouaient au malin comme cobaye. Après deux exemples, il obtient un silence religieux pendant tout son cours. Il pouvait presque faire de la concurrence au professeur Rogue. A l'heure du midi, elle envoya une lettre à son père en lui demandant les livres qu'ils avaient besoin pour le cours de potions. La journée se passa relativement bien. Après les cours, Phoebe fit ses devoirs en compagnie d'Hermione. Puis les Serpentard la rejoignirent sous l'attitude gênée d'Hermione. Elle ne dit cependant rien. Phoebe se contentant de rendre les vêtements de Lucas qu'elle lui avait prit le matin même.

Blaise, de son côté, se fit un plaisir d'exposer la connaissance de Phoebe en lui demandant la liste des livres qui pourraient leurs servir pour leurs devoirs. Phoebe ne dit rien et se contenta de lui répondre comme-ci de rien n'était. Le soir venu, elle était en retenue, seule cette fois. Ce fut de loin pire que la veille. Si la veille, elle avait attendu que Phoebe s'écroule pour mettre fin à la retenue, aujourd'hui, elle s'acharna sur elle. Résultat, Phoebe se retrouva avec une bosse sur la tête et le nez qui pissait le sang à la fin de la retenue. Ayant tenu trente minutes debout puis trente minutes où Carrow s'était acharnée contre elle alors qu'elle était à terre, Phoebe eut énormément de mal à se relever. Carrow la laissa sur le sol avant de partir. Ce fut cinq minutes plus tard que Phoebe vit Lucas rentrer dans la salle.

- Ca va, Princesse? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien? Cingla-t-elle.

- Allez viens. Je vais te soigner.

Lucas la porta jusque dans son dortoir. Il lui donna ensuite quatre potions. Une pour les muscles, une pour la douleur, une pour le sang perdu et une pour réparer les os du nez. Elle s'était prise une table en pleine figure. Une fois qu'elle se sentit beaucoup mieux, Lucas l'accompagna se laver. Malgré les potions, elle ne tenait pas très bien debout. Il lui appliqua un baume sur le nez pour refermer les plaies puis s'installa avec elle dans son lit.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé, cette fois? Lui demanda-t-il

- Doloris. Cette fois, lorsque je suis tombée, elle s'est acharnée sur moi. Une heure. Pendant une heure, j'ai subit ce foutu sort.

- Elle payera. Parles-en à ton père, suggéra-t-il

- Non, dit-elle catégorique. Il a voulu m'envoyer à Poudlard, alors, je vais faire comme n'importe quel élève.

- Phoebe, si tu ne lui en parles pas, je serais obligé de le faire. Je suis ton garde du corps. A partir de là, je dois lui rapporter tout ce qui met ta vie en danger. Et il se trouve justement que Carrow met ta vie en danger.

- Lucas, promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien!

- Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Je suis engagé pour te protéger et face à quelque chose dont je ne peux rien faire, j'ai le devoir d'en avertir ton père.

- S'il te plaît, Lucas, je te le demande. Ne lui dit rien!

Lucas regarda Phoebe. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait son devoir. Il se devait de le dire à Tom.

- Je suis désolé, Phoebe, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si tu ne lui dis pas, je le ferais.

- Lucas, ou je te réduit au silence ou tu me fait une promesse sur ta magie que tu ne lui diras rien. Ni à mon père ni à Matthew ni à qui que ce soit. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien sur ces heures de retenues à qui que ce soit.

- … Je te le promet sur ma magie que je ne dirais rien à personne sur les heures de retenues, finit-il par dire en voyant clairement la menace.

Il aurait pu argumenter mais, connaissant Phoebe, il aurait fini par le faire de force au final. Grâce à son statut de vampire, il avait la force et la vitesse. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Phoebe pour savoir qu'elle serait vicieuse. Elle était capable de lui lancer un sort dans le dos juste pour qu'il ne dise rien.

- Bien! En bonne Serpentard que je suis, je vais me venger. Il me faut juste un peu de temps. J'ai besoin de toi mais c'est risqué.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler? Lui demanda Lucas.

- Parce qu'ils les tueraient et que je veux avoir réparation de ce que cette garce m'a fait! Elle va payer très cher l'addition. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Que veux-tu?

- Je veux savoir si les Serpentard vont être épargnés par ce traitement ou si on est tous dans la merde.

- En gros, tu veux que je la provoque pour savoir si on va avoir le droit au même traitement de faveur?

- Exact. Fais-le subtilement. Si elle ne te fait rien alors force un peu plus la dose. Mais fait attention à toi Lucas, si jamais tu es en retenue, c'est le doloris.

- Je survivrais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui m'inquiète. Comment tu te sens maintenant que les potions ont agit ?

- Beaucoup mieux, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une horde d'hyppogriffes est passée par mon crâne.

- Attends, je vais te donner une potion pour les maux de crâne... Tiens, voilà.

- Merci, dit-elle après l'avoir bue. Je suis complètement nase, confia-t-elle.

- Prend une potion de sommeil sans rêve. On va dormir de toute façon.

Durant toute la semaine suivante, Lucas provoqua les Carrow. Le résultat fut que les Serpentard ne seraient pas épargnés par le traitement. Mettant trop de monde en retenue, les Carrow prévoyaient trente minutes par personne. Toute maison confondue. Visiblement, les Carrow avaient été désignés pour s'occuper de la discipline.

Phoebe continuait à être tout les soirs en retenue malgré une tenue irréprochable en cours. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, ne regardait personne. Elle ne faisait que rester assise sur sa chaise à recopier mot pour mot tout le discours que leur servait leur professeur. De temps en temps, elle prenait une feuille de brouillon pour marquer des choses dont leurs professeurs avaient parlé et qu'elle ne se souvenait plus voire même qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Phoebe accueillit le week-end avec joie. Elle avait décidé de rester cloîtrer soit à la bibliothèque le temps de finir ses devoirs soit dans le repère des lions à écrire des lettres soit dans le repère des serpents avec Lucas. Elle se rendit compte qu'avec toutes les retenues qu'elle avait eu cette semaine, elle avait dormit qu'une fois dans son dortoir et tout le reste dans le dortoir de Lucas. Elle pensa avec amusement qu'elle devrait déménager quelques tenues à elle si elle ne voulait pas ruiner Lucas de tee-shirt et de caleçons dont elle se servait en guise de pyjama. Elle décida de commencer par les lettres. Elle n'avait répondu aux lettres de son père que brièvement, étant toujours en colère contre lui.

_Père,_

_Comment vas-tu? Moi ca va bien, il y a encore du soleil._

_Phoebe._

Elle répondit plus longuement à son frère, sans pour autant révéler les heures de tortures qu'elle se prenait tout les soirs.

_Matthew,_

_Comment vas-tu? Comment c'est Durmstrang? Poudlard, c'est génial. Excepté deux professeurs de notre connaissance. J'aimerais bien avoir ne serait-ce que deux minutes seuls à seule avec eux dans une pièce. Mais, pour l'instant, je tiens le coup. Sinon, je m'intègre plus ou moins bien. _

_Les cours sont ennuyeux. J'ai largement le niveau. Lucas m'a mise au défi d'avoir les meilleurs résultats depuis trois cent cinquante ans. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire. En fait, je m'en fous de Poudlard. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retourner à la maison. _

_Comment va Stéphane? Ca fait une semaine que nous sommes séparés, Matthew. Vous me manquez énormément. Papa m'a envoyée deux lettres. Je n'ai répondu par ses lettres qu'avec une phrase! C'est de sa faute si je suis là! Et je lui en veux encore beaucoup._

_Allons-nous avoir bientôt une mission? Cela nous permettra enfin de se voir! Il y a rien ici, pas d'action, et avec les Carrow qui sèment la terreur, personne n'ose faire un pas de travers!_

_Réponds-moi vite_

_Ta princesse._

Lucas lui avait fait remarquer que cela ne pourrait pas durer comme ça éternellement. Elle maigrissait à une vitesse hallucinante, n'ayant plus beaucoup d'appétit. Elle avait perdu cinq kilos en deux semaines. Elle palissait considérablement. Lucas se doutait que Voldemort reconnaisse si facilement sa fille s'il la voyait aujourd'hui. Cependant, il se fit envoyer sur les roses, avec en rappel, la promesse sur sa magie qu'il ne dirait rien.

Matthew, lui, n'avait aucun problème à Durmstrang. Même en étant le fils de Lord Voldemort, chacun savait qui il était, mais n'en avait pas peur, et, par conséquent, il s'intégra très vite dans les différents groupes. Il recevait des nouvelles de sa soeur tout les trois jours minimum et lui en envoyait autant. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas être près d'elle, cependant, il lui réservait une petite surprise pour un temps très proche.

Il s'était fait un groupe d'amis. Sa facilité à communiquer y étant pour beaucoup. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait pour Phoebe à Poudlard. Lucas lui donnait certains renseignements mais comme il n'était pas dans la même maison, il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire non plus. Tout ce qui était certain, c'est que Phoebe ne flirtait même pas avec les garçons de Poudlard. Visiblement, elle était trop occupée par quelque chose.

Elle avait beaucoup plus que le niveau pour passer les aspic. Matthew serait même prêt à parier qu'elle pourrait faire beaucoup de concours pour rentrer dans tout les métiers sans aucune peine. Donc, ce n'était pas pour ses devoirs qui devaient être vite fait bien fait. Il se demandait à quoi sa sœur pouvait être occupée. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Elle devait probablement être occupée à faire tourner les profs en bourrique ou autre joyeuseté.

Stéphane, lui, s'emmerdait royalement. En tant que garde du corps, il savait se battre et avait pas mal de connaissances également. Pas autant que Phoebe mais si on le comparait à quelqu'un au niveau de ses connaissances, il serait probablement aussi doué voire même un peu plus que Granger même s'il ne la connaissait pas.

Non, pour le moment il s'emmerdait royalement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'action. Au manoir, il y avait toujours Phoebe et Matthew en train de se battre ou de se lancer des défis plus débiles les uns que les autres et il s'amusait discrètement avec Lucas à compter les points. Mais là, même s'il y avait de bonne partie de rigolade, ce n'était rien comparé à son train de vie. Vivement qu'il finisse cette année pour retrouver leur train de vie!

Phoebe commença la révolte au bout de la troisième semaine à Poudlard. Elle avait réussit à s'intégrer chez les Serpentard, mais encore difficilement chez les Gryffondor. Par conséquent, elle proposa à Lucas, Drago et Blaise, si l'envie leur prenait de vouloir échapper à une certaine Pansy Parkinson, de passer plus de temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Lucas n'avait aucun préjugé et, étant nouveau et garde du corps personne ne dirait rien. Après tout, un garde du corps ne devrait-il pas être à côté de la personne qu'il protège ?

Cependant, cela coinça énormément lorsque Weasley vit Drago et Blaise assis à une table de la salle commune avec Phoebe et Lucas, visiblement en train de faire leurs devoirs.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Dit-il, haineusement.

- Je fais mes devoirs, mais ne cherche pas, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

- Ca, je l'ai très bien vu Malefoy, mais que fais-tu chez les Gryffondor?

- Je suis invité, répondit-il calmement.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dégage!

- Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Gryffondor que tu fais la loi ici! Rétorqua Phoebe.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, Jedusor! Cracha-t-il

- A toi non plus Weasley! Nous n'avons rien fait, si ce n'est faire nos devoirs tranquillement sans ennuyer quelqu'un. Que tu ne nous portes pas dans ton cœur, c'est ton problème. Mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'emmerder pour rien, ne viens pas te plaindre que je ne reste pas inactif après ça!

- Ron, laisse-les tranquille. Ils n'ont rien fait.

- Mais Hermione...

- Non Ron. Il y a déjà une guerre dehors...

- A cause de son père! Coupa-t-il.

- Mais pas à cause d'elle! Que tu sois méfiant, je peux le concevoir, mais arrête de t'acharner contre elle. Elle n'est pas son père!

- Comment tu peux le savoir? Lui cria-t-il après.

- PARCE QUE JAMAIS SON PERE N'AURAIT PAS PRIS DE DOLORIS POUR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE! Hurla-t-elle à son tour.

- Elle n'a pas pris de Doloris pour les autres! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Alors à ton avis, pourquoi était-elle toujours en retenue ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que Carrow vient vers nous dangereusement, elle fait une connerie pour attirer son attention et qu'elle s'éloigne de nous? Si tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, c'est ton choix. Mais temps que rien qui met en danger nos vie arrivera, je ne te laisserais pas faire ta loi ici. Je suis préfète!

Ce fut un silence méditatif qui s'ensuivit. Chacun réfléchit sur les paroles d'Hermione. Ils durent admettre qu'elle avait raison. Comme tout le monde, ils avaient pensé que c'était uniquement pour faire son intéressante. Mais à chaque fois que Phoebe faisait son intéressante, c'était lorsque la foudre des Carrow allait tomber sur quelqu'un. Et lorsque pendant le cours rien ne se passait, Carrow prenait un malin plaisir à coller Phoebe pour rien. Se voyant en minorité, Ron quitta la salle commune. Tout le monde se tourna vers Phoebe. En les voyant, elle se sentit obligée de dire quelque chose.

- Ta réputation n'est pas volée. Tu es belle et bien intelligente.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Pas mal de chose. Tu as toujours les réponses en cours, bien que souvent incomplète, mais comme elles ne sont pas au programme, je suppose que c'est normal. Ensuite, j'avais pris soin que cela passe aux yeux de tous comme quelqu'un qui voulait faire son intéressante et défier l'autorité. Visiblement, pas assez pour que je te berne toi également.

- C'était beaucoup trop voyant.

- Exact. Mais seul quelqu'un d'observateur, intelligent et qui sache tirer les bonnes conclusions pouvait le voir. Ce qui en général, s'apparente plus à la maison Serpentard que Gryffondor. Quoi qu'on dise sur ses maisons, dit-elle en regardant Drago. Pourquoi m'as-tu défendue contre lui? Tu sais pertinemment que j'aurai pu le faire fuir.

- Pour le faire fuir, tu te serais probablement moquée de lui. Et il reste mon ami. Contrairement à certain, je trouve cette guerre inter-maison complètement stupide, expliqua Hermione.

- On a eu la preuve que les Mangemorts ne sont pas forcément de Serpentard. Il y en a chez les Gryffondor, rajouta Harry.

- Je me sens presque pas visée, Harry. Cependant, je ne suis pas une Mangemort.

- Non, en effet. Comme l'a déjà dit Hermione. Tu n'es que la fille de Voldemort. Mais en tant que telle, cela ne signifie pas que tu ne seras pas de son côté.

- Ca c'est clair. Il reste mon père. Et toi qui n'a pas de parents, je suis sûre que même si ton père était craint par le monde entier, tant qu'il t'aime toi et te le montre, tu n'aurais aucune raison de lui tourner le dos. Car tu l'aimeras peu importe ce que les gens disent. Vous le connaissez d'une manière. Je le connais d'une autre. Ce qui fait que je ne peux pas être objective dans cette guerre. C'est pourquoi aussi bien moi que mon frère avons toujours dit que nous ne prenons pas part à ses affaires. Il veut conquérir le monde? Ok, mais il se débrouille tout seul pour le faire.

Elle ne parla pas qu'elle avait quelques soupçons sur son père. Cela ne les regardait pas et c'était une autre histoire...

- C'est honnête. Mais resteras-tu toujours neutre?

- Aussi longtemps que j'ai mon mot à dire. Il ne nous forcera jamais. Nous avons quelques avantages tout de même à être ses enfants.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu sais te battre à la perfection?

- Savoir se battre n'est pas tout, Harry. Il faut également connaître un minimum ton ennemi. Ses points faibles, ses points forts, ses mouvements, son comportement en général. Il faut prévoir, garder le contrôle sur une bataille. Mais c'est aussi faire des sacrifices, endurer des pertes. Dans une guerre, tout le monde ne ressortira pas vivant et indemne. Celui qui se bat ne peut espérer revenir en un seul morceau. Il y aura toujours un sort perdu, une seconde inattention qui peut lui coûter la vie ou de simples blessures.

- En gros, il faut garder ses cartes en main et les lâcher au bon moment au bon endroit.

- Exact. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Dans une guerre, on a trop de cartes en main, en particulier si on fait partit des haut placés de la guerre.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous aiderais pas? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Je viens de le dire, je ne prendrais pas part à cette guerre ni à aucune d'elle temps qu'elle ne me concerne pas directement. Aussi longtemps que ma vie n'est pas menacée.

- Ou celle de ton frère. Coupa Lucas.

- Lucas, tu viens de donner une magnifique arme à des inconnus. Si un jour, ils veulent m'atteindre, maintenant, ils savent comme s'y prendre! Lui dit-elle froidement.

- Pour cela, faudrait déjà être de taille à rivaliser avec Matthew.

- Personne n'est infaillible!

- Je ne parlais pas de nous aider dans la guerre, reprit Hermione. Mais de nous aider dans l'école. Tu semble apprécier les Carrow autant que nous. Même les Serpentard ne sont pas épargnés. Ce que je propose, c'est une alliance entre toutes les maisons qui le veulent afin de nous débarrasser d'eux.

- Hermione, tu es intelligente, c'est vrai. Mais pas assez. Je suis déjà en train de le faire.

- Comment? Demanda Drago qui était resté silencieux.

- Je ne révèle jamais mes cartes, Drago.

- On ne te demande pas de révéler toutes tes cartes, princesse, mais là, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. Lâche quelques cartes, lui dit Lucas, tout aussi curieux.

- D'accord. Je suis en train de travailler sur une potion ou un sort qui prendrait la douleur ou si vraiment je n'y arrive pas, qui transformerait la douleur en une autre sensation.

- Tu ne peux pas passer d'une douleur horrible à un sentiment de joie, contredit Lucas.

- Qui a dit que c'était mon but? Non, je veux diminuer la douleur. Au lieu de ressentir une douleur énorme, on ressentirait comme une espèce de picotement désagréable.

- Quoi d'autre?

- Ensuite je travaille tout simplement à la mort des Carrow.

- Comment comptes-tu réussir un exploit pareil autrement qu'en la prenant dans un coin tout seule sans témoin? Parce que si c'est ça, laisse-moi te dire qu'on va te soupçonner directement. Tu es la seule dans cette école à avoir autant de cran pour le faire.

- Là n'est pas mon projet. J'ai perdu du poids, je pâlit de plus en plus à cause du manque de nourriture, et donc d'énergie, j'ignore dans quel état je serais à Noël quand on rentrera à la maison. Mais comme tu le sais, je n'ai jamais pu mentir à papa, tôt ou tard, il l'apprendra. C'est un truc que je ne peux pas lui cacher même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Il le saura.

- Donc tu veux attendre qu'il le sache et lorsque cela sera le cas, là, c'est certain ils vont mourir. On touche pas au bébé de Voldy sans en subir les conséquences! Mais tu oublies une chose princesse. Dès qu'il le sera, tu te prendras également la raclée du siècle! Répondit Lucas gravement.

- Je ne suis pas son bébé! Tu crois que j'ignore ce qui m'attends lorsqu'il l'apprendra? Rétorqua Phoebe.

- Pas de son point de vue princesse. Tu es la petite dernière, faut t'y faire.

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas eu d'autre bébé après moi?... Ah oui, parce que l'ordre du poulet a tué ma mère.

- Comment ça? Demanda Harry

- Ton idyllique professeur Dumbledore a tué ma mère.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Parce qu'elle était la femme de Lord Voldemort. Tout simplement. Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que mon père a autant de haine contre Dumbledore? Pourquoi les raids ont augmenté depuis que ma mère est morte? Pourtant, jamais ma mère n'a été sur les raids. Elle aimait mon père et ça s'arrêtait là. Tout comme je suis sa fille et ça s'arrête là. Cela n'a pas empêché Dumbledore de la tuer. Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, donc oui, tout est déjà en place pour les Carrow. Il faut maintenant laisser aller le temps.

- Pourquoi ton père te mettrais une raclée ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler qu'il te battait ! Demanda Drago

- Il y a deux choses qui conduisent Lord Voldemort à mettre une raclée à ses enfants. L'irrespect et mettre nos vie en danger consciemment.

Ils finirent leurs devoirs puis allèrent manger. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Rogue demande à la voir dans son bureau.


End file.
